Loved With Good Intentions
by PrimEvolLuv66
Summary: Sadly, our leading lady has done it again and with the one person she should never have looked twice at. KakaxSaku Rated M for Mature content later NEW PUBLISH DATE 6/7/17
1. Prolouge

This is my first fanfiction in years. I've had the urge to write for a while now and just never got down to it until now. I wrote a Prologue to a story that has been in my head for quite a while now. I want some feedback to see if I should really out the effort into writing it out or if it is best left for my enjoyment alone. Tell me what you think and if you want more! I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. I f I did Sakura and Kakashi would have had tons of babies and lived happily every after.

Prologue

 _"I know in my heart that I've never loved someone as much as I love him... and the fact that he will never feel the same is a slow death to every hope I've ever dared to dream."_

Sakura looked back at the words she last wrote in her diary the summer before. That day she made a vow to herself that if she was still in the same situation a year from now she would finally break free from the tortuous life that she lets herself lead. You see, Sakura has a great and terrible secret.

Impossible, some would say. Not our intelligent, loving, and caring kunoichi! Not the beautiful young woman that vowed to never give her heart away as recklessly as she did in her youth! Sadly, our leading lady has done it again and with the one person she should never have looked twice at. Ahhhh, but I am getting ahead of myself. You, my dear reader, must have asked yourself what Sakura has done...who has she fallen so desperately in love with and what has happened to have lead her to this state?

Well, I can only say you would have to read on to find out the fate of our beloved kunoichi. As for her lover? I think you know him quite well... tall, mysterious, a pension for being forever late and a deliciously sinful habit of reading porn in his free time. "Oh no... not him, what could she be thinking!," you say as you gasp in fascinated shock. Yes, Sakura's new favorite form of self harm... Kakashi Hatake.


	2. Ch1 The Story Before the Story

Sooooo I decided to finally start my first multi-chapter KakaSaku story. I've finished college, the kids are a little older, and work is work so no more excuses! This first chapter is a catch up to all the events that will occur later. Bear with me KakaSaku lover's our time will come!

Ch.1

The Story Before the Story

"He's back!" Four years after the war that made him a hero and the eventual sixth Hokage, Naruto still was not known for his subtlety. The silence in the room was deafening as he tried not to notice her body flinch; as if her force of will was still not strong enough to conquer years of negative learned behavior. Sakura refused to move an inch. Because, if she was perfectly still she could pretend that Naruto was just a figment of her imagination…like the words he had just spoken did not have the power to bury her six feet under. "He's at the gate. He said he would only talk to you, that teme. I told him you probably didn't want to see his stupid face, but you know how he is… looked right past me like I wasn't even there!" _Nope, guess I can't say this level of annoyance isn't real._ Sakura mentally rubbed her temples in frustration.

"Thanks Naruto, I'll keep that in mind." With that, Sakura got up from her desk and proceeded to gather her belongings. "Oh, Hinata says your welcome to come to dinner one of these nights…she misses you as much as I do you know." "I'm busy at work Naruto, I don't know when I'll be off next, but tell her I said thanks." Naruto looked down at the floor, dejectedly. "Yeah, yeah…you're lucky I've grown out of my impulsive years or I'd drag you there right now. See ya!" Naruto went to turn for the open window, but stopped, and seemed to struggle with some thought in his mind. "Oh, and Sakura? Don't let him get to you okay? I've been getting weird intel on his whereabouts lately, so don't, you know...do anything stupid." With that, he jumped out the window and left Sakura to process his rambles and weigh her options.

She didn't particularly want to see the man who had, once again, left her crying and alone a week after the fateful war that changed many lives. The only thing he bothered to tell her was he needed time to find himself without the annoyance she, or anyone else for that matter, would surely bring. And then, he walked away...the last time she saw him. Now, four years later, he's at the gates of Konoha, HER village, asking to see her and her alone. Also, she hears from her best friend that the Uchiha was up to something weird. With an aggravated swipe to her face, Sakura pulled her red winter coat off the coat rack and pondered her options while walking out of the building struggling to dress, walk, and think at the same time. _Well, I could ignore him,_ she thought with a glimmer of hope...which was quickly stomped out when she realized who she was dealing with. _Yeah...If he thought I was snubbing him that would be a sure visit from the bastard._ So with a suffering sigh of defeat, Sakura started to make her way to the gates to confront her new found problem. _So much for a night of relaxation._

It was one of the colder nights that Konoha's winters could conjure up. Sakura tried to keep warm by huddling further into her jacket as she walked with a purposeful gait; now that she had made up her mind to tell that bothersome Uchiha exactly what she should have the night he left. No matter how much she thought she was over him his continuous slights were still a sore spot for her.

But, maybe it wasn't the best decision to lay into him as soon as he stepped into the village. Maybe she should hear him out. _**Remember what you wrote in your diary? That if nothing had changed you would let this go...let HIM go? Well, time's up sister! Now show this asshole just what you're made of, CHA!**_ Sakura's alter self seemed to completely disappear after the war...along with her sunny, optimistic attitude, but lately her inner had been starting to come back at random moments that always caught her by surprise.

Being caught off guard from her bout of insanity, Sakura didn't realize she was rapidly approaching the gates and therefore her face ran straight into the reason for her tumultuous thoughts. "Still as annoying as ever, I see..." a voice said as she righted herself from another one of her less than graceful moments. There he was...the same condescending smirk, dark eyes, and an aura of superiority that only he could pull off. He was a little taller...hair a little longer, now just under his jawbone. But, still the same jackass she remembered.

"Still the same egotistical jerk, eh Sasuke?" His dark eyes flashed with surprise, but kept their aloof demeanor. "Well, it seems time has changed you a little." Sasuke raised an eyebrow to go along with his indifferent attitude, which was more of the past than she was willing to delve into right now.

Sakura just started up at him with a mix of exasperation and determination. "What is this about Sasuke? It's been a long day and I'd like to wrap this up." "I'm going to be coming back, coming home, for awhile. In this time, I would like to start rehabilitating my family home and the surrounding area. The Uchiha Compund must be rebuilt and reopened for the future generation's to come." Sakura stood there with an uninterested look. Surely, he didn't want her to walk all the way out here for a reintroduction to his life goals. "As lovely as that sounds Sasuke, I'm really tired after a long day at the hospital so I'm just going to go home now."  
"Sakura, I don't think you heard me. I want to make my house a home again." _For the love of... "_ Yes, Sasuke I heard you, but I just don't see how that has anything to do with me! So kindly get out of my face." With that, Sakura promptly turned around to go catch up on some much needed sleep. However, life seemed to have different plans in mind when she heard him call out to her in a soft, almost hesitant voice. "I would like to stay in Konoha, marry, and have children. I would like my wife to be you Sakura." **WHAT? Why that no good asshole! How dare he come here and demand us to be anything! ESPECIALLY HIS WIFE!**

 _SHUT UP!_ Sakura could no longer think inside her own head over the screaming both she and her inner were currently involved in. She slowly turned around to meet his impeccable poker face. He seemed no more moved by his declaration than he would ordering his usual at Ichiraku's.

"Normally when someone asks you such an important question they would like an answer."

Sakura could only stare in bewilderment at him as she centered on the thought process the Uchiha had lead her tired mind to.

The only clear point her mind could conjure up was anger. Anger she had buried deep within herself that had only grown at every single dismissive or cruel act Sasuke had ever committed on her fragile heart. "You want me to marry you and have your children?"

Sasuke nodded once and waited for the joyful acceptance of the proposal he thought he would receive. His mind already made up after, no doubt, a couple nights spent calculating the exact person who would be the best candidate to raise and bear strong Uchihas. No emotion... just statistical worth. Needless to say, Sakura was not flattered.

She took his hands in her own and took a breath before she started on what would later be known as the moment Sakura Haruno officially tore Sasuke Uchiha a new one.

"Sasuke, when you left you made me realize that most of my adolescence was spent trying to become smaller, quieter, less sensitive, less opinionated, less needy...less me all in order to hear the words you just told me. You always made me feel like I was a burden and that was the last thing I ever wanted to be to you. I wanted you to like me. I wanted you to care for and value me. Because of this, I sacrificed myself for years. I suffered all for you. But, a long time ago I realized… I'm tired of suffering and I'm done changing. It's not my job to change who I am in order to become someone else's idea of a worthwhile human being. My thoughts matter, my feelings matter, my voice matters. I matter...not the person who made me feel inadequate. So, I chose to make self-care a priority…I chose me."

Sasuke started to pull his hands away, but Sakura decided she was not done with him yet. With a bone crushing grip she caged his hands and made him listen to every word of her deliverance.

"And you, Sasuke, have no right to come here and demand anything of me after leaving me for so long to find my own way. So, now it's my turn to say I'm sorry and leave you all alone and wanting on a dark and cold night. Goodnight Sasuke...and do yourself a favor and find a new tool to carry out your life goals."

With that, Sakura let go of his hands and strutted back to her apartment to get some much needed rest.

 **One Month Later**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I swear if that Uchiha doesn't leave me alone I'm going to shove a chakra infused fist so far up his ass his ancestors will feel it! Who does he think he is refusing my rejections time and time again just because he always gets exactly what he wants? It's like I'm his new purpose now that there's no one trying to take over the world...not that I mind that part but still! This is getting old fast!_

 **Three Months Later**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Three months going strong. Sasuke has now got Naruto on his side after he made a very public, very embarrassing, declaration of his intentions. NEWS FLASH NARUTO just because he's gotten out of his shell more with us and he can be less of a bastard DOES NOT mean he loves me as anything more than a baby maker._

 **Six Months Later**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I can't take this anymore. I could handle Sasuke demanding, I could handle him as manipulative. I cannot handle an Uchiha declaring that now that he's gotten to know me better he truly feels that we were meant to be together. He apologized for all of his past transgressions and vowed to make sure that I felt like the most cherished woman in the world if I accepted him as my partner. Even Ino cried..._

 _Well, it's not like anyone else will ever be interested in a hospital recluse. I've always wanted kids. What am I going to do? Where do I see my life going?_

 _I wish I had a clue..._

 **The End of Sakura Haruno as We Know It**

It was a beautiful day in June they said. The sun was shining, the sky was the bluest it had been in a long while. Sakura was dressed in a gorgeous floor-length white kimono with red blossoms, black sash, and the Uchiha fan emblazoned on the back... her long pink hair in a classy bun so everyone could see the Uchiha's mark. Sasuke was her dark twin in his respective wedding garb, a satisfied look on his handsome face.

Ino was casually sending murderous glances to Sai who was begrudgingly on the opposite side of her; trying to hide a yawn.

Naruto had the hugest smile, Hinata held her children to her side and cried silent tears of joy.

Even Kakashi's signature orange book was no where to be seen as he watched his former students take the next step on their path of life.

Romantics would even say the Gods smiled on the couple as they said their vows of binding.

Yes, it was the perfect day.

Perfect... to all who were not Sakura Haruno.


	3. Ch2 A New Occurence

Ch.2

A New Occurrence

Sakura stood in front of the full length mirror getting ready for another twelve hour shift. The sun was shining into the dim bedroom; casting a red hue on the pristine walls from the dark ruby bed sheets. She had woken up early enough to actually attempt to look presentable due to her five year old daughter insisting that she had her lunch made that morning instead of going to one of the many stands in town. That could only mean her little Sarada was on a mission get back at Boruto for getting her in trouble with yet another one of his schemes. Those two were always eating lunch together; unless Sarada's temper got the better of her. Today seemed like it was one of those days.

After packing a small but healthy lunch consisting mostly of tomatoes and cucumbers, Sakura kissed her daughter on the forehead and wished her a good day. Sarada waved her off and tore out of the house. When she was out of site, it was time to face reality and get back to the task at hand... work. However, she found herself standing in front of the mirror pondering her many life choices instead of doing anything productive. Her green eyes stared back at her with a bland look as the purple diamond on her forehead turned black with the lighting. Her long pink hair of four years ago was once again cut into a shoulder length layered bob. A red Konoha headband tied around her neck to lay flat on her collar bones while her red tank top and tan Capri's hidden underneath her doctor's coat finished her wardrobe for the day.

There was no need for make-up since she had long ago lost a passion for such meaningless things, that is, unless Ino dragged her to one of her monthly catch up sessions. In those instances, she always saw people who she hardly associated with anymore and didn't have the will to answer their concerned questions time after time with what they wanted to hear. So, she dressed up and played the part of blissfully happy Uchiha wife and mother.

Sakura loved her daughter more than life itself. Motherhood had agreed with her tremendously, much to her husband's liking, and he had decided to leave on many long missions the past couple years once reassured that his heir was in good hands. Not that she minded in the least, but she never liked seeing Sarada's sad expressions while seeing her father leave on another one of his self-atonement assignments.

Life was good. Boring as hell and nothing to write home about, but one she could be proud of if she squinted hard enough.

Sasuke was good to his word. He was as dotting a husband as he could be and always took care to make sure she and their child was provided for; she even had to admit that he was affectionate in his own way. Whenever he came back from a long mission he would always make time to train Sarada and teach her a new battle tactic that she would practice in his absence. He would set aside time to talk to her about his travels over a dinner she had made; something consisting of tomatoes for him and enough sake to get her through the night without him noticing the distance in her kisses and touches.

Over the years, Sasuke had slowly morphed himself into a man she could be proud to call her husband. Everyone in the village would look on in awe and happiness at his progress and even she had to be impressed at his recovery. Even the ones that had their doubts about his re-assimilation into the village couldn't help but smile when Team 7 was found in Ichiraku sharing a meal together like thirteen years hasn't passed.

Sakura loved Sasuke. She loved him as a best friend, as the father to her child...it was just...

Just not in the way she should.

And no one could ever know how she truly felt about her life.

With a haggard sigh, Sakura pushed herself away from the mirror to the front door; put her sensible red heels on, and started her walk to her safe place. As much as she hated the long days away from her daughter, the hospital was the only place where she felt like her true self...where she felt normal. There was no one to put a front up to and all of her underlings respected her knowledge and skill as the lead of the building.

For only being twenty-six, Sakura was one of the most established and renowned ninja of her generation. Jounin, Head of the Konoha Hospital, and apart of what could only be called the second greatest trio of all time...no one surpassing her except her boys. Life was good. But, Sakura just couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing a key part about what life was all about. She felt that even though she was such a success story, there was something she needed that she just was not getting.

"Hello Sakura! You're in for a long patient list today. Most of the Jounins have scheduled last minute appointments so they don't get their asses benched for three months. You know how some of those old war veterans get about their health."

"Thank you for the update Yumi, I'll plan my schedule accordingly. Make sure the patients in Rooms 209 and 125 get their doses re-evaluated and send me the details. I'll start making my rounds now before the onslaught beings."

"You got it!" Yumi gave her a smile and a short nod before briskly walking away to accomplish her tasks. Sakura looked on in slight jealousy, remembering a time when she was that excited about where the day would take her. _I sound as bad as Tsunade. If I don't watch it I'll start taking sips of the strong stuff when no one's looking..._ Sakura thought as she started to make her own rounds.

Her day was a blur of faces, different assortments of wounds, charts, and medical jargon until the sun had set at last and she had only one more patient to see. Sakura looked down and saw a name that pleasantly surprised her.

 _Hatake, Kakashi_

She had hardly saw him ever since the wedding almost five years ago. He stopped in now and again whenever her and the boys had a team get-together, but since they were all too busy with their own responsibilities that was a rare occurrence.

She opened the door to his room and saw him facing the window. His hands in his pant's pockets, hunched over slightly in his signature stance, Sakura didn't realize how much she had missed him and looked forward to some conversation.

"Hey, are you planning to jump to your death so you don't have to go through this examination? I promise I won't hurt you too bad." Sakura said in a sing-song voice as she put her things on the table and sat in one of the chairs in the room.

"No, just mentally preparing myself for your invasive and slightly embarrassing questions about my old, tired body." Kakashi turned around and flashed her an eye grin as he crossed the room to sit on the examining table.

She laughed and looked down at his chart before starting the usual questions.

"Ok, it says here that you went on twenty S rank missions, twenty-five A rank, and two B rank missions this year. Kakashi, I highly doubt your body is in anything but peak condition."

Sakura and Kakashi had gave up any teacher/subordinate titles many years ago. He had told her once you fight a war together as equals it's hard to picture being anything less than that. It was hard for Sakura at first, but she eventually gave into the rhythm.

"Mah, Sakura you're just trying to lure me into a sense of false security so you can poke me with your needles before I get a chance to defend myself!"

"Uh-huh, forever the hospital baby I see? Alright, so anything new I should know about while I have you here? Any joint pain, headaches, or general discomfort?"

He shook his head in the negative and buckled down for her rapid fire questions. When they got to the examination via chakra portion, Sakura told Kakashi to take off all upper body clothes. Kakashi made a joke about how touching all the male ninja in their state of undress must be a nice perk for her; she immediately slapped him across the head. He still had the cheek to whisper, "It's true." under his breath.

This was the first time he had come to her for an examination. To her utter horror, his remark wasn't that far off. She was admiring the view more than a doctor should.

Kakashi's silver hair had the same gravity defying lift that hung slightly over his Konoha headband in some places and stood straight up in others. Which, she was absolutely convinced had something to do with his affinity to lighting. All that static electricity his body produced while doing lighting justu had to affect him in some way, just like being closer to the earth affinity made her smell like vanilla and floral scents; much to Ino's chagrin.

He was bare from the waist up, sadly mask intact, so Sakura could see the many scars that peppered his uncovered, toned muscles. A fact, that she shouldn't even be exploring in her head due to the nature of the situation and the person she was examining.

 _Man, I guess it has been awhile since Sasuke was home if I'm thinking this hard about my ex-sensi. Maybe I need some alone time later, jeesh._

"Something wrong Sakura?"

Sakura jumped a little hearing when hearing Kakashi's deep voice so close to her ear and slammed her head into his unsuspecting nose. Apparently, she was too involved in her thoughts and the chakra she was exuding to realize how disastrous sudden movements were.

"Ahhhhh Kakashi, I'm so sorry! Here let me get you an ice pack. Oh Kami, at least it's not bleeding...I'm such a klutz."

He waved her away after she checked the damage; slightly laughing at her antics. Sakura then proceeded to rush around the room searching for first-aid supplies that were up in the medical cabinets.

Kakashi watched her for a few minutes, rubbing the sore spot, before saying, "It's fine, it's fine! I forgot how clumsy you are when you're not in fight mode."

When she finally gave up and returned to his side, he patted her on the head and gave her a smile that she saw beneath the dark outline of his mask. His, now two, gray eyes stared at her in amusement.

It took everything in her not to blush as red as her top.

Not because of her blunder, but because she was close enough to see the outline of his full lips and smell his personal scent. Who knew rain water, mint, and a slight hint of dirt would smell so appealing?

"Hey, at least I know my faults Mr. "I-scheduled-my-physical-for-the-very-last-slot-and-was-still-late," Sakura said as she tried to hide her sudden realizations with sarcasm. Kakashi rubbed the back oh his head sheepishly and chuckled. "Well, I never said I was perfect. Damn near perfect, but not quite there."

Sakura hid her snort with a cough and received a mocked, wounded look from her patient.

"Alright Kakashi, you look good. I mean, your body looks good. Ummm, you're healthy. Now get out of here and I'll see you in a year!" Sakura stammered and started slowly backing away from the disaster she has put herself in.

Kakashi proceeded to put his shirt and Jounin vest back on while Sakura turned around to tidy up the room she trashed; steadily avoiding the show his amazing physique put on while dressing. When finished, Kakashi headed to the third floor window and called out,"Don't be a stranger Sakura." He then winked at her before disappearing through the opening.

 **If he comes through our window looking that good I'd say let's keep him!**

Sakura wanted to put herself through the same window and let herself free fall towards sweet darkness.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Something strange happened today. I can't explain how or why, but for some reason I had an actual attraction to someone...someone like Kakashi. One, I haven't been attracted to anyone since my Genin days, my husband. Two, it being Kakashi that I oogled that would have to be the most ridiculous thing to ever happen! I'm just going to chalk it up to loneliness and call it a day. Sasuke should be back in a week or so and then I can get my fix and go back to being same old boring me. But still, it was almost like he was happy to see me... he was more light-hearted than normal. Bad thoughts, Sakura. BAD THOUGHTS FOR A MARRIED WOMAN. Ok, I think I will have a few glasses of wine and some personal time to get myself together. Sasuke will be be home soon and then everything will be back to normal. Right? Right._

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed. I just wanted to make a note that this story will have nothing canon from Boruto except the use of the characters. Soooo, if I OOC Sarada or any of the other kids too bad I warned you!


	4. Ch3 Everyday Life

Ch.3

Everyday Life

The week had past in a blur and Sakura had no more time to ponder her chance meeting with Kakashi. Chores needed to be done, work was demanding, and Sarada battered her with question after question as to when her father would be home.

This was everyday life for her now...and she had fallen into a very comfortable rhythm. Even pleasant silver-haired surprises couldn't distract her from her way of life for too long. Not to say she didn't think of their encounter every now and then.

Ok, more than now and then...more like once a day.

But, only every other couple of minutes. It's not like she was obsessing over it. It's not like it meant anything to her except a chance meeting with a close person.

No, Sakura Uchiha had better things to do than ponder things best left untouched.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, Sakura was fully investing herself into the day off by laying in bed the longest she could get away with doing absolutely nothing. Sasuke was due back later that afternoon, she knew thanks to a helpful carrier pigeon the week before, so she had a busy day of cleaning the house spotless and pretending she had been a good, dutiful wife in his absence.

Just, after a little more quiet time in bed.

Sakura snuggled deeper into the ruby sheets and black comforter that Sasuke insisted their room have, (who knew he had an Uchiha themed decorative flair), when disaster struck.

"MOOOOMMMMMM!"

 _So much for that idea._ Sakura mentally groaned as she heard her door bust open and felt an explosion of energy jump on top of her, shaking the bed with unnecessary force. Just once, she wished she could sleep more than five hours a day.

"Mom, mom! Dad's going to be home soon! Let's make sure everything is perfect so he'll be happy. I'll help you make tomato and mayo sandwiches for lunch and then maybe you can help me practice my taijustu so we can surprise him with how good I'm getting!"

Sakura maybe got every other word of Sarada's exclamations due to her ears being shoved underneath the covers every jump by Sarada's energy. "Ok honey, OKAY! Let me get up first before you start your mission!" Sakura laughed heartily at her daughter's enthusiasm; partly because she was so cute, but also because it was nice to see some of her former self in her daughter when everyone constantly said she was mostly a miniature version of Sasuke.

Sarada laughed at her mother's trussed up condition, hair puffed out in every direction from her thorough attack, and decided to take pity on her. "I'll start breakfast then mom. Hurry up before I burn something!" She then ran from the bedroom and starting slamming pots and pans around in the kitchen.

 _I need to stop letting her visit Uncle Naruto so often. The girl is turning into a little red tornado!_

Sakura giggled slightly before getting up to stretch her sore muscles from her long week of 12 hour shifts. She knew she shouldn't overwork herself like this. There were plenty of eager start ups who would gladly step up their game, but Sakura needed the distraction.

She needed to keep busy or she would truly have time to sit and think about how boring she had become.

And thinking like that just wouldn't do.

Sakura sighed and went to get dressed. A pair of black shorts, a white tank top, and black flip-flops that showed her bright red toe nail polish were the picks of the day. It was probably the most bummy thing she had in her closet to be honest. But, for cleaning it would do nicely.

After a slightly burnt piece of toast and an over easy egg, her little one made good on her promise it seemed, Sakura and Sarada tackled the chore of cleaning the Uchiha house hold spotless. It wasn't like they kept the place a mess, but it just seemed negligent to not have it looking pristine for Sasuke's arrival since he spent so much effort to get the main house renovated so long ago. He was still trying to get the other buildings up and running, a project that Naruto had fully supported, but they were having some problems on deciding what it would be used for until the Uchiha's were enough in numbers to need so many houses.

Sakura had been worried that Sasuke would pressure her to have as many babies as possible, but as soon as Sarada was old enough to walk he had declared he had more to do than just sit around and get rusty. Which, in hindsight, benefited her tremendously.

The girls were just about finished making lunch, already showered after their cleaning/training sessions, and dressed in matching red sun dresses when they heard the door open and footsteps approach the kitchen.

"Yo." Kakashi raised a hand in greeting before looking around in appreciation. "This place looks great. You girls really outdid yourselves."

Sarada deflated a bit, but perked up at the sight of her second favorite ninja. "Hey Kashi-kun, thanks! We worked all morning!"

The house really did look awesome. The white walls were washed, the cherry wood floors shone invitingly, the black sofas had every dark red pillow in place, and every inch of the many red and black vases or accent pieces were dusted. The only room in the house that wasn't picked out by Sasuke was Sarada's room. Sakura would not budge in her thought that a little girl should be able to decorate her own room to her heart's content; a fact that Sarada loved immensely. Her purple and red polk-a-dotted room was the most lively in the whole house.

"When are you going to stop calling me what you did as a baby? It makes your dear friend feel older than his years!" Kakashi playfully grumbled.

"Well, thirty-nine is kinda old ji-ji!" Sarada giggled as Kakashi sighed in defeat while patting her dark head; which she quickly slapped away. Sarada then ran over to give him a bear hug; which he gave into whole-heartedly. Sakura watched them fondly from the corner of her eye. She had a sneaking suspicion her ex-sensi had a soft spot for her daughter...he always chased little Boruto off with his slightly scary teacher tactics.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brings you here Kakashi?" Sakura called out over her shoulder while putting the finishing touches on lunch; discreetly hiding a slight blush at remembering all the times she thought about him this week.

 **Speak of the devil... The insanely attractive smelling devil! I don't even have to know what under that mask to know I want a piece of that!**

 _Oh Kami..._

Kakashi replied while play fighting with Sarada; who turned the hug into a surprise attack, thankfully turning his attention elsewhere. "Naruto wanted me to tell you that he got a report from Sasuke saying he was going to be a little late today. Something about a new development occurring on his trip home. Also, he wanted us all to have a little reunion at Ichiraku's as soon as Sasuke arrives so it was assured everyone could have some time together. Personally, I just think he's trying to weasel himself away from paperwork for a few hours."

Sakura turned to put lunch on the table and spotted her daughter on the floor, pouting from her defeat, and an innocent looking Kakashi sitting at the cherry wood kitchen table with his signature book shoved very close to his nose.

Sakura sweat dropped at their hilarious positions and set her tray of sandwiches and tea on the table.

"If you are done harrassing my daughter Kakashi you're more than welcome to stay for lunch. But I warn you, these were made with Sasuke's taste buds in mind and I wouldn't be offended if you declined."

Kakashi looked over his orange book and raised and eye at the food in question. "Well, I suppose I've eaten worse." He put his porn away while simultaneously grabbing a sandwich; much to Sarada's delight.

Sakura knew how badly Sarada wanted to see under her mysterious friend's mask, much like she herself had when young, and was so disappointed that no one had ever taken a peek so she could glean some information. She had tried every trick in the book...even went so far as to feign injury to get him in close. Needless to say, she was very unsuccessful.

Because Sakura was way past those days and somewhat respected the man in her kitchen, she walked over to Sarada and planted a kiss on her forehead to distract her from her mark. Sarada pulled away just in time to see Kakashi put up his mask and sigh loudly as he pushed the rest of the sandwiches in her direction.

With another large pout, directed now at both adults for being tricked,Sarada took a sandwich and mumbled she was going to her room as she stomped away.

Kakashi chuckled fondly at her back and turned his attention to Sakura; who was miserably failing to hide a devious smile.

"You're so mean to her sometimes Sakura. Today could have been the day she finally bested me."

Sakura snorted. "The day someone gets under your mask without your consent is the day you will officially be an old man!" Kakashi nodded before reaching out and patting her on the head; slightly making her pink strands frizz up with the friction.

Sakura slapped his hand away in defiance, much like her daughter had previously, and gave him a displeased look.

"I'm not twelve anymore Kakashi and I would appreciate it if you stopped messing my hair up every time you get close to me."

"Well, then I guess I had better come up with a new way to annoy you then."

He took the hand that had been on her head and fixed her hair, tucking each loose strand behind her ear before brushing his knuckles down the side of her face.

Sakura sat there in equal parts awe and confusion at his actions while trying to get the image of her Inner Self happy dancing out of her head. His eyes were intent on her face and somewhat curious; like he was testing her reaction to this new touch.

However, it seemed like she had let the moment go on too long because he awkwardly took his gloved hand back and coughed in the name of breaking the silence.

Sakura stood up suddenly in embarrassment and promptly upended her chair. While she was frantically trying to right it, she also made the tea pot fly off the table;which thankfully was deftly caught by an amused silver-haired ninja.

He put it back on the table while Sakura was mumbling to herself about how she really needed to get her equilibrium checked out or go one a mission to get rid of all her rustiness.

"Alright Sakura, I'll see you later tonight. Give Sarada my best and try not to break anything while I'm gone!" With that, he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Sarada chose that moment to walk into the kitchen with a confused look on her face. "What's all the noise? Where's Kashi-kun? Mom, did you scare off another person with your clumsiness again?"

Sakura slumped in her chair, already thoroughly worried about what the night would bring.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I think I need professional help._

 _PS: Damn Kakashi and his sudden reappearance into my life._


	5. Ch4 Dinner Revelations

Ch.4

Dinner Revelations

A/N: Thank you all for the follows and reviews! It's really encouraging :) I was inspired by a KakaSaku fanart and based some the chapter off of how I would imagine the scene to play out. I will include the URL below. Hope you like it!

URL:  /post/idk-naruto-sakura-kakashi-team-7-kakasaku-artist-dimisfit-naruto-the-last-i-jus/101611817717

The night had come way too fast for Sakura's liking,

To her left, was a newly returned Sasuke, an ecstatic Sarada sitting on his lap chatting away about her registration to the academy. Sarada was so proud that she would be at the top of her game thanks to her father who had begun her training as soon as she was able to walk.

Nothing too extreme, Sakura would have put him in a coma with the beating of a lifetime if he ever hurt her baby. Instead, Sarada would be given puzzle after puzzle to solve, pop quizzes of shinobi history, and her play would consist of battle strategies and agility courses. Somehow, he had kept it fun as well as educational.

Sarada was three when she held her first kunai. Sasuke had gotten her a custom red and black set for her birthday; much to Sakura's displeasure. As soon as Sarada opened the package and screamed in delight, Naruto grabbed Boruto and ran from the Uchiha grounds in sheer terror at the look Sakura shot a smirking Sasuke.

Training ground three had to be completely restored after Sakura was done getting her rage out. Tsunade had to pay for the damages for her failed guess that Sasuke wouldn't be that stupid until at least five. Kakashi, on the other hand, had won just enough in that bet to get a bookshelf installed into his bedroom wall for his vast Icha Icha collection.

Being Hokage at the time of the incident, Kakashi dissuaded Sakura from disemboweling Sasuke due to his need for him in an upcoming mission and promised to watch over Sarada's kunai training. After thoroughly lecturing Sasuke in the ways of children, Sakura decided to let it go...and definitely not because Kakashi promised her he would send him away on said mission for at least three months. Kakashi had raised and eye, but said nothing to her request. Which Sakura was grateful for... because she was a loving wife and would NEVER want her husband to be away unnecessarily of course.

When their food had arrived, it was a picture perfect moment; some would say...the children were all on one side of the counter, digging into their various bowls of ramen. The adults were on the other side chatting among themselves. Naruto and Sasuke were in a heated discussion regarding the Uchiha complex, Sakura and Kakashi were entertaining each other by mocking the two bickering ninja while Himawari looked over in amusement and tried not to give them away. Sai occupied the last seat and sketched the whole cozy scene.

It was a warm sight to behold to all the citizens that ventured past Ichiraku's that night.

"I'm telling you Teme, if you opened the place up to include Konoha villagers there would be no apprehension through the populace. If you only include Konoha shinobi the people would fear another massacre." Naruto said in between slurps of his first, but definitely not last, bowl of double pork ramen.

Sakura mimicked him by stuffing her face full of ramen and making fish faces over at Kakashi; each movement making ramen fall out of her mouth.

"How do you think they would feel seeing shinobi in their element? Don't you think they would be even more scared seeing our training...or Sakura taking chunks out of full grown trees with a flick of her fingers? Don't be stupid Dobe, it would be safer for them to continue to strictly live in the civilian sector."

Sasuke scoffed at Naruto's proposal for the umpteenth time since the argument started. He looked over just in time to see Sakura and Kakashi falling over themselves with laughter. Sakura had an arm over Kakashi's shoulders, doubled over, while he was trying to hold her steady in the seat without falling over in giggles himself.

"Those two seem to be having fun at least." Naruto said as he raised his hand to order another bowl.

Sasuke had to wonder when two of his precious people had gotten so close.

Were they always so casual with each other? Or had he been gone much too long and didn't realize how close they had become...

He watched on a second more and saw Kakashi take some napkins and wipe his wife's face of the noodles she had gotten all over herself. Sakura smiled and blushed lightly...whether it was from embarrassment or something else; Sasuke did not know.

"I didn't realize Kakashi and Sakura were so close."

Naruto turned to look over Sasuke's shoulder at the pair, his whiskered cheeks twitching in thought. "Well yeah, when you left after the war they were inseparable. Sakura made sure to take care of him while he was stepping in for me as Hokage and he would buy her dinner. He was really the only person she made time for after work. How do you think Kakashi got any paperwork done if not for her helping or threatening him to do it! Matter of fact, they really only stopped seeing each other after she accepted your proposal." Naruto looked thoughtful as he slowly chewed a piece of pork.

"I'm just glad Sakura doesn't do that to me. Hinata is bad enough! You should see how scary she gets when she comes into the office and there are stacks of unfinished work. I mean jeez..."

Sasuke looked down into his bowl, effectively tuning Naruto out to process the information given to him. Sakura had never told him anything about how she spent her days while he was on his trip to find a new meaning to life. He had just assumed she had worked at the hospital and waited for him like she always had.

But, it was a huge surprise to him when she denied his marriage proposal outright, calling him every name in the book, and even hurting him to the point of hospitalization. It was a burden he had to bear in order for his goals to be achieved. Sakura was worth the wait; even if at first he couldn't see it.

When on his journey to self-discovery, he had observed people and their actions towards others. He saw their work to restore order to villages that had been destroyed in the war.

He had seen many horrors and joys over his life that had never moved him. People were kind or cruel. The only thing that mattered was his goals.

That is...until he started truly looking at these people and how precious life was to them. It always seemed to lead him to think about his older brother Itachi and everything he had sacrificed in the name of duty and love. He remembered the comfort Itachi's presence had given him; even during his final moments. The more he traveled the more he saw people's struggles to support their friends and family in a world ravaged by war.

And this time…he found he could not turn away.

Sasuke started helping the struggling villages in any way he could to satiate his curiosity of them. He would chop wood for houses or protect travelers from bandits. Children would give him hugs and thank him for saving them instead of running in fear. It was in those moments Sasuke realized…

It was time for him to start building his own family in the hopes of obtaining something precious. It was time to complete his final goal.

However, when he finally returned to Konoha to seek the one person who he trusted enough to help him in his task; she had refused…

and refused…

and refused.

Sasuke was not one to let failure deter him, but he realized Sakura's refusal was definitely karmic retribution for all the bad he had done in his life. But, that only made him more determined to marry her and make right the wrong in any way he could.

He had not been there to see Sakura become the powerful kunoichi she is now, but he had made her a mother and in that endeavor they had bonded. Their bond held weight in his heart in a way it never had before Sarada. She was not a means to and end like at first.

She was his partner.

So, it was quite disconcerting to see her so happy in another man's presence; even if that man was the Copy Ninja.

"Sakura, it's late. I think it's time we get Sarada to bed." Sasuke stood up and effectively cut off Naruto; mid Hokage troubles rant.

Sakura turned her head to her husband and gave him a sheepish look. She hadn't even realized they hadn't spoken more than two words to each other since he arrived and could see how his stoic face showed just a hint of displeasure at where her attention was currently placed. She turned back to Kakashi and gave him a nod before getting up to gather her child.

They started walking back to their home after bidding their farewell to all their friends and the children, mostly Boruto, had been thoroughly chastised for putting a fire bomb in Naruto's ramen while he was giving Sakura a good-bye hug. Although, Sakura had to admit Naruto's face had been pretty priceless…

The group had walked a ways when Sarada skipped ahead of the couple. Sasuke took the opportunity to take Sakura's hand. Sakura turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised at his blatant show of affection while they were still in view of the people they had left behind, but chose not to comment on his unusual show of intimacy. He normally kept such things strictly at home so she was not used to PDA.

After a few minutes of this, Sasuke tightened his grip on her hand to the point of almost pain.

"When were you going to tell me you had such a close relationship with Kakashi? You were acting very inappropriate tonight."

Sakura turned to look at him in surprise. She had never seen this side of him. Of course, ever since she became his wife she learned to not stray too far from him or the responsibilities that came with that title. He also never made any demand on her to be anything she wasn't because if he had she would have knocked him into next week. Looking up at his dark eyes filled with irritation and a hint of jealousy was certainly not a sight she expected to ever see.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't even seen Kakashi in years. You're reaching for something that's not there."

Sakura didn't know why, but she withheld that she had seen Kakashi not once, but twice in the span of a couple weeks. This new fascination with him aside, if she were being honest with herself, seeing him had been the most excitement she had had in her boring life for quite some time. She had forgotten how much fun she used to have chasing after a glimpse of messy silver hair. The hilarity of carrying him back to his chair whispering threats into his ear then making him do some work with her words of decapitation fresh in his mind.

Who knew sitting at the end of his desk carving scarecrow heads with spiky hair into apples then promptly smashing them to a pulp between her fingers would actually get that lazy man to focus?

In the end, those were her memories…memories of a simpler time where she could truly be herself and not the Uchiha Matriarch.

And Sasuke would not taint those fond moments with his disdain.

Sakura looked over at the man at her side, not surprised by his silence. She was used to his one sentence conversations and decided to let it be. His face was pointed toward home and his grip had lost its anger.

They walked home, the only noise the giggles and laughter coming from their daughter who had found some fireflies to chase.

Later that night when Sarada had fallen asleep in her polka-dotted bed, cradling a pink stuffed bear in one hand and a kunai from her favorite set in the other, Sasuke made his intentions on Sakura clear with a smirk and a hand that trailed from her bottom lip all the way to the slight cleavage her red dress showed.

Sakura smiled and lead him to their darkened bedroom, eager to try and rid herself of the pent up frustration that had started boiling in her the second a lazy old friend came back into her life. She pushed Sasuke on the bed and crawled on top of him.

Sakura felt like her body was on fire as Sasuke slowly rubbed his hands down her sides and kissed her neck softly.

 _Not enough… I need more. I need…_

"Hurry up and fuck me." Sakura growled softly and grinded her hips into his; which only made her more frantic to feel something other than this wanting.

Sasuke sensed the urgency in her words and decided that his earlier thoughts of jealousy were inconsequential if she wanted him this badly. She had never acted this bold with him before, choosing to let him lead, so he let himself get lost in the pace she had set.

Once their clothes had been shed in a mess on the floor, Sakura was pretty sure her dress was a lost cause, she finally was able to get some release as she impaled herself on him and grinded herself into his body over and over. It still did not feel like enough.

At that thought, she opened her eyes to look down at Sasuke. The moon was reflecting off the glass in a way that made his hair look white or maybe it was the haze of the moment, but Sakura let herself believe. When she closed her eyes again, her mind took her back to that hospital room where Kakashi had been so close to her…his upper body bare and his deep voice right next to her ear.

With a couple more bounces, Sakura orgasmed so hard she couldn't help the guttural animal noise that came out of her mouth. She couldn't help falling onto Sasuke's chest, fully spent, at the thought of another man.

Sasuke moved to lay her next to him and spoon her body with an arm thrown around her.

All Sakura could think of as he snuggled closer was what a horrible person she was.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I think I'm on the road to becoming the worst woman in Konoha. Who thinks of another man while having sex with their husband? Especially someone that I have no business thinking about? I need to nip this in the bud…_

 _No more thinking of him. No more thinking period._

 _From now on, my focus in on my family. This is the life I chose. This is the life I live._


	6. Ch5 Stuck in the Middle

Ch.5

Stuck In the Middle

Sakura woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Sasuke was never one to sit idle for too long and was probably out at one of the training grounds getting in some exercise. With any luck, he found a poor soul to spar with. More like terrorize, but technically she didn't have any room to talk in that department. She was kunoichi enough to confess that she reveled in seeing the look of sheer panic in most shinobi's eyes when she stepped onto the battlefield; however, she was a lady first and foremost... so she would never admit it.

Sakura got out of bed and threw on the first thing that her hand found in the dresser; which was a pair of black leggings and a red v-neck T-shirt that showed off her cleavage tastefully. Her breasts had gotten rather larger during pregnancy and never left even after she shed the baby weight; a fact that she and most Konoha men thanked Kami for. They weren't anywhere near Tsunade's but they were enough to warrant an appreciative stare.

She had finished combing threw her hair when she realized it was too quiet. Mid-morning should have consisted of Sarada storming through the doorway overflowing with energy; so she went to investigate.

On her way to the kitchen, there was a note on the table.

 _Sakura,_

 _I took Sarada with me to the training grounds to meet Naruto. She is leaving with Boruto to spend some time with the Uzumaki's. Don't know when we will be back._

 _Sasuke_

After reading the note, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. She had not been ready to face him with the memory of last night still floating fresh in her mind.

It was not that she felt particularly BAD about her fantasy, she just never thought herself the type of woman to envision another man while being committed to someone. When she accepted Sasuke's proposal, she had resigned herself to a life of duty. She thought she had been ready for all that had meant. Actually, she had been ready...she had wanted to help her best friend recover from the horror his life had been up until that point. She was a healer...that was what gave her life meaning and if being with Sasuke healed him of his burdens in the slightest she was willing to bear the weight.

She had been doing a wonderful job at being everything her family needed her to be. She had prided herself on being the perfect example of what a mother and wife should be.

...Until someone came knocking on her door again and made her realize, in the light of his presence, it all seemed to be a little too martyr-esque for her previous tastes.

Figuratively and literally, as luck...or not...would have it.

There was a knock at her door, which was unusual since the only people who visited her wouldn't have bothered knocking. As soon as she opened the door an ANBU member with a wolf mask thrust a summon scroll into her hands, much to her surprise, and stated she had to report the the Hokage immediately.

He vanished in a swirl of leaves that left Sakura dizzy. She hadn't been called on since the war ended. Kakashi and Naruto had both thought it best to keep the Lead Doctor focused on healing and medicine to protect the best interests of Konoha. Knowing that Naruto had specifically called on her was an ominous thing in her opinion.

However, she couldn't make a conclusion until she had more information. Sakura stopped to put on some red heeled sandals and sped off to the Hokage Tower; using the rooftops to her advantage. When she knocked on the Hokage door and entered, the sound of Naruto's intense voice had her worry sky- rocketing. If her fun loving friend was talking business something awful must have happened.

Sasuke and Kakashi were on opposite sides of the large desk ends that occupied the center of the room speaking just as intently to Naruto about the situation.

They both turned to look at her when she walked in to stand between them. It made Sakura slightly embarrassed to see both men she had been with, one psychically the other mentally, together after her risque misadventures but she swallowed her feelings and focused on the task at hand.

"What's the situation?"

Naruto sighed and leaned back into his chair, his hands were rubbing his temples as if the pressure of the problem was giving him a migraine. "Apparently, the reason Sasuke was late yesterday was because he found a Konoha ninja near the patrol routes delirious and drained of chakra to the point of near death. He brought him to the hospital then went straight to Ichiraku's and decided to wait until this morning to tell me."

Naruto shot Sasuke a less than pleasant look while Sakura debated on whether to strangle him or not.

"Sasuke, why didn't you or one of the staff members inform me immediately that a shinobi was near death by unknown circumstances?"

"They had it under control. Was it wrong of me to want to spend some time with my family and friends while more than capable doctors were helping him?" Sasuke scoffed at Sakura's growing anger. He added a little smirk in when she clenched her fist and set her other hand on the desk to steady herself. If she didn't know any better she would have said that he was purposely baiting her.

"Besides, you weren't complaining at my company last night if I recall."

 _THAT ASSHOLE!_ Sakura saw red as Naruto and Kakashi tried to hide their awkwardness under coughs. Sakura guessed she deserved that for completely ignoring Sasuke at dinner yesterday. It seemed her reassurances of her slip up yesterday were not enough to keep him from staking his claim in front of the men in her life...and judging by Kakashi's inability to look at anything but the desk, he got the message loud and clear.

However, she was never one to be outdone when it came to subtle scoldings. With a calming breath, Sakura smiled sweetly at her husband before putting the hand, that was previously on the desk, on his shoulder and squeezing; none too gently.

"You're right Sasuke, thank you for putting my needs over the well-being of our village. Surely, Naruto holds no ill will towards us and will look over our transgressions. Now, I'm going to go look at the poor man you brought in and glean some information so you can go out and do what you do best. Hopefully, he's still alive and kicking after not being checked out by me."

After a quick, cold smile and another loving squeeze to Sasuke's shoulder, an audible popping noise could be heard which made both Naruto and Kakashi shudder, Sakura poofed out of the room in a haze of cherry blossoms to no doubt give her subordinates some hell.

Distantly, Kakashi could hear the faint screams of fleeing hospital staff and what he thought was a window breaking.

"Mah...I just remembered I promised a little old lady in my apartment complex I'd give her tips on how to properly defend herself from the cat terrorizing the stairs!" When Sasuke turned to glare at him, Kakashi gave a signature smile and was out of there faster than he could finish a grimace.

"You've done it this time Teme..." Naruto said as he slumped farther down in his chair, thankful Sakura was not mad at him for once.

 **Some Time Later**

Sakura had finished properly chastising her underlings and checking in on the patient when she found herself at her desk looking through her notes on the diagnosis. One of her tasks at been a success, she only had to throw one mouthy brat out of the window and the others fell, or ran, in line. He would have been fine if he hadn't said he was more afraid of what the famous Sasuke Uchiha could do to him than her...and that kind of insubordination just wouldn't do.

She hoped he limped his way back into town before dark...

Her other task, however, bore little fruit. The shiniobi had no recollection of how he got to be in his position. The last thing he remembered was patrolling the border and then...nothing. When she checked his vitals all she could find was the tell tale muscle fatigue that excessive chakra use brought about and a couple bruises; no doubt from hitting the ground when his body failed him. So, needless to say...she was at a loss...and tired...and cranky.

"Yo. Is the slaughter over?" Sakura looked up in time to see Kakashi pop in from the window, give a wave and walk up to sit on the end of her desk. He looked down at her notes and stated the obvious.

"My guess is we have no leads."

Sakura sighed and nodded her head in acknowledgment of both his statements. "There was nothing that hit me as odd, just routine chakra depletion. The only thing I can hypothesize is a genjustu that targets a person's brain and chakra flow since the man had no memories of the event and no puncture wounds. However, with the information I currently have that is only speculation." Sakura went quiet for a while to ponder her thoughts while Kakashi continued to read the documents.

After a few minutes of silence, the sound of snapping fingers and his deep chuckle distracted her from her musings.

"Well since we have no leads here, mind telling me what that little spat between you and Sasuke was about?" Kakashi watched as Sakura turned ten different shades of red.

She couldn't flat out tell him that Sasuke had been asserting his dominance over her as that would lead to questions as to why he even had his suspicions of her in the first place.

And it wasn't like anything was there to being with...

 **Girl, are you still trying to deny it? Fess up already! I want to see more of him...**

Sakura glanced up at Kakashi with a critical eye. She couldn't imagine why she was starting to develop more than platonic feelings for him. He was so annoying sometimes, completely ignored all of his responsibilities if he could get away with it, was vague on every detail that could possibly allow someone to get to know him on a personal level...he didn't care about anything.

And yet, he cared enough to put his life on the line time and again for anyone, before Sasuke he always made sure she ate even though she was threatening bodily harm to him on the daily. He had a way of making her laugh with a few words even when she felt like shit... They had been through so much together, even more than Sasuke and she because he had stayed. He had stayed when everyone else in her life had moved on.

Kakashi had always thought she had been worth it. Even though he was much older than her, she connected with him on most levels while she barely tolerated Sasuke most days.

Looking straight at Kakashi, she knew she couldn't lie to herself anymore. She could convince herself when he wasn't around, but looking at him directly; seeing his cocked eyebrow, a hidden smile, and a slight gleam in his gray eyes...smelling his unique scent...she couldn't deny that she was attracted to him in a way no man had ever intrigued her before.

...and it secretly thrilled her.

But, it's not like anything would ever come of it. Even if he did find her masochistic little crush endearing, she was still a married woman and bound by a duty that she had an obligation to see through to then end. She had made roots with another...and even Kakashi Hatake could not severe those.

Just as fast as her thoughts came, they were pushed out of her head. Kakashi had to of noticed the stiffening of her body as she realized they were way too close for comfort, but thankfully he didn't comment on it.

"Oh nothing you need to concern yourself with Kakashi! He just likes to get back at me when I don't approve of his every decision."

Sakura smiled brightly and began to gather her notes; which went everywhere when she tripped on her chair leg. She had enough time to catch herself on the wall, but not enough to keep the papers from flying in every direction.

"Oh for fuck sakes!" Sakura snarled as Kakashi laughed at her misfortune.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say your clumsiness stems from nervousness Sakura." He hopped off her desk and collected the papers as she tried not to look at his very well maintained ass or his direction in general.

When everything was in a neat pile he handed her the stack, but not before he got in really close and bent down to her eye-level. "You're secrets safe with me." he whispered in a conspiratorial manner.

All Sakura could do was stare open mouthed as he flicked her nose and strolled out of her office whistling a tune she could not name.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Well, aside from there being a possible new problem on our hands the only thing I can think about are the words Kakashi spoke to me in my office today. What did he mean by that? If he's just fucking with me like usual I'm going to punch him straight to Mist Territory and let Mei make an honest man out of him. I don't need this right now... I need to focus on bigger things. Like finding a lead on this phenomena so Sasuke can shake it down and I can go back to my normal life._

 _...But do you think he suspects?_


	7. Ch6 Illusion Shattered

Sorry for the wait guys. My computer crashed and I had to start the whole chapter over! But, I hope the length of this one makes up for the wait! Enjoy : )

Ch.6

Illusions Shattered

A week had passed since Sasuke found that poor shinobi half dead near the border. There had been no other incidents and quite frankly Sakura was at her wits end trying to piece together a logical analysis with the little information she had. In the back of her mind she wanted to curse Sasuke's lack of forethought, but thinking like that wouldn't give her more to work with. The damage had been done. What she needed to do was focus on the facts…or just wait for more injured to come through her doors. Sakura felt a little guilty that she even had a thought so clinically detached…but there it was.

She had been spending her time taking care of Sarada and bustling around the hospital as usual. However, now that Sasuke was back and Sarada had started the Academy, she found herself hovering closer and closer to her job instead of home. Having her every move questioned was not something she was used to and it aggravated her to no end. Once Sasuke's stories had all run out, he was back to the distant, brooding shadow flitting around the house; that is, until he wanted to discuss her every action. In retrospect, it was probably a silly thought to be more comfortable in her home when her husband was absent, but a lot of things were becoming silly to her lately. She did not know if this was how she had truly felt all along or if it was a new occurrence. He was always a great father and friend, but he never really learned how to keep a sane wife.

Currently, Sakura was at her desk going through some of her subordinate's patient files; a trusty red pen in her hand as she scanned each file's contents. After the mishap with her staff, she was feeling particularly petty about minor file infractions…not to mention dress code, attendance, showing up late…

Oh yes, Sakura was out for blood lately.

It was only a little satisfying to find out the little brat that had called her out was now being fully ostracized by the others just so they stayed on her good side. Sakura was normally a very kind and generous person…but everyone close to her knew she was the Queen of Petty.

…And boy was she swinging her axe high!

The only saving grace there had been this week was her seasoned doctors and nurses laughing conspiratorially with her at how the younger generation tried not to show their trembling at the mere mention of her name.

Needless to say, Sakura had known war and how fast war could come and destroy. She knew how dire an emergency could become if a leader did not command complete respect from her subordinates. So, not even in peacetime would she let her staff falter in their faith in her or each other…even if she had to get a little scary sometimes.

Sakura guessed that line of thinking had something to do with the sadistic teachings of both her sensei's, but she was proud to think a little bit of their ways rubbed off on her…even if they were the more disturbing tendencies.

After her last file was more red than white with all the "minor but still relevant" remarks, Sakura stood and looked out her window. It was a blissfully cool night in mid-summer. The moon was high in the sky and the spattering of stars seemed to be twinkling a little too bright for her sour mood. She started rubbing her neck of the aches that had accumulated at the base from too many hours hunched in the same position. Truth be told, she had been missing a lot of training sessions lately.

Sasuke's only demand of her was to stop her training in times of peace so Sarada had a parent around that was always available. She had reluctantly agreed, but now that there was a new threat looming she was definitely feeling the need to start strengthening her skills and body again. Normally, she would still make time at least twice a week with whoever was available, Sasuke be damned, but she had finally realized how complacently numb she had gotten to her domesticated role.

Sakura made a promise to herself as she was walking out of the hospital doors to stop taking so many hours and get some personal time in for training or whatever else she damn well pleased to do in the moment. She couldn't believe how much she had let a man, especially one that had put her through so much, dictate her life even in the slightest. She had given him her time and presence but in no way, shape, or form did that mean that her life belonged to him.

How could she have forgotten the most integral part of herself…the woman who didn't take shit from anyone? How could she have let herself become his pliable puppet even if it was in the name of his recovery?

Sakura stomped home, eyes held high but unseeing, and let her thoughts fuel her tired body. Luckily, it was late enough that no one was in the deserted streets to see her mental explosion. Her fuming thoughts were churning in her brain; while also being spurred on by the whisperings of approval from her inner. Sakura started to feel completely justified of her anger as she slammed her way into her living room.

Just then, Sasuke appeared from their shared bedroom to see who had come in with such unnecessary noise. He was greeted with the sight of his pink-haired wife mumbling colorful expletives as she was attempting to rip off her heeled shoes…maybe feet?...with force.

He watched as she threw one red shoe/missile across the room to hit a black vase filled with roses dead center all while hopping on her bare foot. Her attempt to then bend down to reach the other shoe was thwarted by the dangerously close cherry wood coffee table she only realized was there as she was stubbing her toe on it. This offense was promptly met with punishment as Sakura disintegrated the offender, his poor coffee table, with a few well-placed stomps. Sasuke just watched while Sakura suddenly found her sane side long enough to softly grumble realizations that she was most likely going to wake up Sarada with all the noise she was making.

Sasuke watched his angry wife search for his chakra signature shadowed in the dark hallway and saw the exact moment her eyes zeroed in on him like she was a shark and he, the stupid seal, that carelessly nicked himself on a random, rocky edge.

"You and me. Outside. Now.," was the only thing she said as she breezed by him on her way to the backdoor; which would lead her to their sizable garden training grounds he had installed when the house had been finished.

After being married for six years, he was no stranger to seeing her rage induced episodes, but this once seemed different. She had always tried to control her anger when it came to him…preferring to take deep breaths and run elsewhere before she lost it. However, it seemed like Sakura was in the mood for a fight. Even the scent lingering in the air carried something a little more feral then her usual vanilla floral accents. Sasuke had never seen this side of her anywhere but on the battlefield during the war. So, as he slowly made his way outside to the impending danger zone he made a mental note to call a landscaper first thing in the morning.

Sakura was busy whittling away the stump of a large oak tree in the back grounds when Sasuke finally caught up with her. The way her hands broke off pieces of the wood and smoothed away rough edges like it was clay made him slightly aware of just how careful he should be with her if she was already emitting that kind of chakra output.

"Took you long enough." Sakura said as she stood up from her kneeling position; turning to face him as he looked at her handiwork. "While I was at the hospital tonight, I had some time to think about me, about you…about our marriage in general…and I came to some very hard conclusions." He looked at her in his usual fashion to show he was listening; stoic features firmly hiding anything he might have been thinking. She was so used to this look…his look. But looking at Sasuke right now; her husband…no, her stranger. Yes stranger, her stranger that she shared a family with…that exact look is what made something in Sakura splinter and set loose the manic thoughts she had spent her whole marriage trying to suppress. No matter how much he had progressed, Sakura finally realized there was no way she would ever be happy with someone she would never truly know.

After six long years of marital duty, Sakura finally shattered their perfect illusion of wedded bliss.

"Do you understand how much I have endured in trying to make your dream come true? Sasuke, I am losing myself and you have always been content to sit there and watch my dissent! I can't remember the last time I did something because I wanted to and not something that was expected of me. What about me? What about my dreams? The only time I feel like a normal human being is when you are gone! How do you think that makes me feel?"

Sasuke was silent as usual to her words. She didn't expect him to suddenly care about her frustrations. Honestly, she knew that before confronting him about her feelings, but for some reason this time she could not keep it inside.

She had to do something, anything to get a reaction from him other than complete indifference. Sakura took the couple steps needed to stand right in front of him and scream as close as she could to his face. "Sasuke! I can't stand you or what you have turned me into! " This only prompted him to put his hands on her shoulders in a tight grip. "Get ahold of yourself before someone hears you." For a split second, Sakura looked at him with utter hatred.

She could not, yet again, bury her true feelings behind an understanding smile. Perhaps she was slowly losing her selfless ways… Perhaps him being a good father and friend was becoming nothing more than the mantra she repeated to herself in order to stay loyal to her decisions. Perhaps maybe she just wanted to be the selfish one for once.

Maybe that's why she gave him a hard punch right in his solar plexus so he removed his hands from her person and grabbed his stomach in agony. Maybe that's why she leaned in close to his hunched over position and whispered in his ear, "It's time I show you the real me; not the woman I let you mold me into."

And then, Sakura stormed straight out of the Uchiha grounds and fled into the night.

She could not say how long she had been walking around arguing with herself, literally, about the damage she had caused to her marriage. Hours probably...

Half of her wanted to go back and apologize to Sasuke and pretend nothing had changed. The other more forceful, thanks to her Inner, side of her wanted to go back there and finish the job…totally destroy any trace of the mediocre life she led before this moment of waking and run with it.

Saukra walked and walked. When she made it to the Gates of Konoha, the end of the line, she immediately turned on her heels and started again on a random path. Her mind was on overdrive listening to so many different reasonings and suggestions from what felt like two completely different voices. Her Inner had never presented herself as distinctly in her whole life…it was almost as if she were two completely different people who wanted completely opposite outcomes…

If Sakura didn't know any better she'd say she was two different people who could only agree that they despised each other in that moment. Was she really going crazy enough to war against herself? It was quite possible her borderline depression had made it possible for Inner Sakura to take over in the name of self-preservation. She most certainly would never have said nor done the things she did prior if she had a firm grip on herself.

Sakura abruptly stopped as she realized exactly where her body had subconsciously led her to. To the one place she knew she would always be welcomed.

"Fucking Kakashi…" Sakura bitterly laughed under her breath. It figures.

In the dead hours of the night his lights were still on. They seemed like a beacon of salvation to her as she hurriedly ran up the steps to his apartment complex, side-stepping a hissing black cat that swiped at her as she passed and opened the outer door. She booked up two flights of stairs then took a left to reach his apartment. Only when she stood in front of the brown door clearly marked with a 2W did she realize she had no clue what she was doing there.

Sakura stood there blinking owlishly at the writing on the door for a few minutes before hearing movement behind the door. She has no time to flee before the door moved and a silver head popped through the door.

"So are you going to come in or do you need more time memorizing the two symbols on my door?"

"I….ummm."

 **Nice.**

Inner Sakura snickered as Sakura tried to ignore everything except making a coherent sentence. "I was just out for a stroll and decided to come visit you since I was in the area."

Kakashi raised a brow at her that disappeared into his hi-ate and gave her once of his "looks".

"You took a leisurely stroll…at four in the morning… with no shoes on." He pointedly looked down to her red and scratched up feet which she so did not notice until he said something. They kind of did look bad and of course they would start hurting the second he pointed it out.

"Yup." Sakura tried to remain the epitome of cool but failed miserably as Kakashi pulled her into his living room and sat her down on the blue cotton sofa directly in the middle of the room. He rushed to the bathroom further in to probably find some first aid supplies while she was hit with a wave of nostalgia. How many years ago had she sat in this same spot eating or working on Konoha documents with Kakashi sitting cross legged on the floor doing the same?

She looked around and found everything was completely the same. The gray carpeting, the table with one leg slightly shorter than the other…making it so you have to shove a couple books underneath to make it level for proper use. The various weapons scattered around the white walls attached by hooks…even the small hole she had made in the opposite wall when he dodged a scroll she threw at his head.

 _Some things never change I guess_

Kakashi popped her out of her reverie by plopping down on the couch and lifting her leg to settle onto his lap. Before she could protest, he lifted his hand up and said, "I know you can heal yourself, but at least let me clean them before you heal bits of dirt and sticks into your skin." Sakura acquiesced by sinking lower into the couch and crossing her arms.

When he found no more complaint, Kakashi took some antiseptic wipes and tweezers from the box he brought out of the bathroom and proceeded to clean her wounds. Sakura tried not to let a squeal come out of her mouth from the tickling sensation but she felt like she was already going to die of embarrassment at any moment. After every area was cleaned, he let go of her and she started to curl up to heal herself. The green glow lit up the small room and made her feel much more in control of the situation.

"I'm not going to press you for details, but I am curious as to why an elite kunoichi would think it fun to walk around at night barefoot… Are you training with Guy again?"

Sakura shuddered remembering the one time she was desperate enough for some training to go to Guy. The memory of being chased with a green spandex suit made just for her all around the village was enough torture for one lifetime thank you!

Green eyes looked at gray in a speculative manner. She has never told anyone about her most guarded thoughts. It would be catastrophic for her if anyone knew how much she truly resented her life. No one had been deemed trustworthy enough in her eyes to give up her most devastating secret. But, looking into his eyes made her want to finally give in and be weak; just once.

"I told Sasuke how I really feel about our marriage. Then I hit him and ran out when he didn't care in the slightest." Sakura said in a rush, her cheeks growing red with the shame of telling someone the truth.

"Good." Kakashi stated simply as if she had just told him she had tea and dumplings for lunch. Sakura looked over at him dumbfounded.

He just smiled with his eyes crinkled at the sides and patted the hand that was closest to him on the couch cushion. "You haven't been Sakura since you married him. I'm glad you finally found your voice. I miss the woman who had no problem putting everyone in their place."

For some reason, Sakura wanted to cry at his simple but accurate statement. How is it this man, this seemingly clueless man, is the only one in the whole world who could see her suffering? "How…how did you know?" Sakura brokenly whispered as she bent her head to keep him from seeing her looming tears.

Kakashi leaned forward enough so she could see his masked face even through the curtain of her pink tresses and simply stated, "Because you had always been there for me; for everyone, until him… and because I can see underneath the underneath."

Sakura choked out a laugh amidst her sobs. In a split second she launched herself at his chest and attached to him in a tight embrace. He stiffened but then slowly put his arms around her shaking form; like he didn't know how to hold someone. She, on the other hand, felt like she couldn't get as close to him as she wanted to, she kept pulling him closer and closer…crushing him to her like she could meld them together if she only held on tight enough.

They stayed like that until he tears had subsided and her breathing evened out. Inner Sakura had quieted down and Sakura finally felt like she was at peace.

The moment was over way too soon for her liking, but she realized that their position was not the most appropriate and she was most likely making the Copy Nin super uncomfortable with all the intimate touching. She let him go in slow movements until she extricated herself fully from him. Kakashi refused to look into her eyes when she anxiously looked up to see his expression.

 _This was a mistake…_

'Thank you for the pep talk Kakashi. I feel much better but I think it's time I leave."

Kakashi got up at her words and silently walked her to his door. When she was just outside he told her it was probably wise to use a transportation justu to get home and avoid hurting her feet further. She nodded and turned to walk away.

"Wait." He said as he took her hand and turned her back his way. "I'm not good at expressing myself as you well know…," Kakashi hesitated; searching the floor for the words to say, "but if you ever need anything let me know. You are important to me Sakura."

"Thanks Kakashi. Right back at you." Sakura said as she watched his gloved hand run down the side of her cheek…almost as if he was trying to find an answer to a question he was convinced was embedded in her skin. With one more look, he closed the door.

Sakura made the hand signs to appear onto the front steps of her home and walked through the doors of a house that had so much more in it than Kakashi's small apartment ever will but seemed twice as empty.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I am going to be frank. I have come to a point in my life where I have no clue what to do. Up until this point, I have had a very linear path on which I walked. Now, I find myself wanting to completely run off and make my own path. A path of uncertainty…a path of adventure. I don't know what the future holds, but I do know one thing…_

 _I want Kakashi in it at all costs._


	8. Ch7 Impact

Ch.7

Impact

The next morning was a quiet one in the Uchiha household. Sasuke smartly avoided Sakura while she went about her daily routine. Sarada was a bit more subdued than usual, but she perked up when Sakura placed her favorite breakfast, brown sugared oatmeal and strawberries, on the table with a kiss on her forehead. Sakura sat with her while she ate and listened motherly to her school activities with interest, every now and then commenting on what Sarada had done or said to make Boruto upset with her or listened with pride at how she stumped Iruka-sensei with her thoroughly advanced questions.

After breakfast, Sakura dressed in black compression shorts, knee high black sandals, and a red tank top. She was on a mission of sorts today… she absent-mindedly thought this while binding her breasts and winding some cloth around her thighs to support pouches of assorted supplies.

Last night as she lay in bed pleading with herself to just get some rest, her Inner demanded she do something about her/their situation. Which was honestly weird in itself, but Sakura was slowly getting over the oddness. If Sakura was being truthful, she needed someone to kick her in the ass. She had been lying dormant in her own mind for too long…

It was just weird to have herself saving her from…herself.

So, the first order of business for the day was to call in from work and then get her training partner squared away; preferably her sulking husband. Sakura needed to prove to him the kind of person she had left behind all in order to be the wife he needed. Sasuke had never seen her in her element, choosing to think of her as the Matriarch she had assumed after his aggressive pursuit of her had succeeded and not the badass elite she had been before his presence in her life.

Sarada yelled her goodbyes as Boruto slammed the front door in greeting. He had taken a liking to walking with Sarada to the Academy and Sakura didn't know whether she should be happy with the fact that Sarada had found such a loyal friend or horrified that it was Naruto's son she had attached herself to. That was her baby after all… Better yet, she wondered when it would click in Sasuke's brain the probable outcome of their close friendship. Sakura had to giggle at that one.

Sakura got on the phone and straightened out her work situation. She was very thankful to have such a competent staff. Especially, Yumi. That girl was going to get serious brownie points for taking on twelve's every other week so Sakura could fall back into an eight hour schedule…emergencies permitting. She also told Yumi to tell that brat he had the other week of mandatory twelve's if he wanted to keep his job. Even without his name, Sakura could never remember, Yumi knew exactly who her director was talking about. Sakura clicked the phone off with a satisfied smile.

Now all that was left was to find her husband and beat the shit out of him.

Realistically, she knew that in her softer condition she had no chance in hell of actually beating Sasuke, but she was hoping to have surprise on her side due to his inability to ever put in a degree of interest in her abilities other than one's of the spousal variety.

Sakura went over some theoretical battle strategies in her mind as she leisurely walked the grounds to find where Sasuke had hidden himself away…mulling over the pros and cons of a frontal assault with sheer strength or a more stealthy approach.

Her missing husband was found sitting on the stump she had gored last night, palming one of the smooth wooden spheres she had made with torn out chunks of wood. He looked up at her when she closed the gap between them and gave her a nod in greeting. He seemed more open today, but Sakura could never really be sure of what went on in his head. "I lessened my hours at work so I could start training full time. I will not let myself stay in this stagnant state any longer. With a possible threat nearing our village, it's safe to say we need all of our best shinobi to be at full strength."

"Agreed. Let's make our way to the training fields then. I'd rather not have to repair damages to ours after sparring."

 _Well that was easy enough._

Sakura blinked slowly at him, not really comprehending his actual willingness to do anything she had suggested. She had been ready for a full scale battle of wits when she went to him with her plans not an eager Uchiha ready to get shit done. Before she knew it, Sakura had to jog to keep up with Sasuke's fast pace. When they had settled into a comfortable gait, Sakura found herself steadily snatching glances at the man.

Yep that was her husband… dark eyes dull with lack of emotion; his handsome face always looked like it was giving off a "superior to you" vibe. His black hair shone in the sunlight and fell perfectly to highlight his sharp features, dark clothes creased in his usual disciplined manner. Sasuke was the epitome of male perfection.

She looked down at herself, red tank top hastily thrown on to show a little more cleavage than she normally was comfortable with…yes better discreetly pull THAT up. Her pink hair was styled into a messy mom bun; her go to choice. Chipped red nail polish finished off her ensemble and left her with an "at least I'm here" vibe.

Honestly, it was kind of laughable how many people would say she wasn't good enough for him…she heard the whisperings of younger civilian women, and yet she was the one who wanted to leave him. Sakura was the one who had derailed their seemingly perfect marriage with her inability to get past his walls. To be fair, once Sasuke knew the basics to get along with her he stopped asking… which reminded her of how painfully distant he was after fulfilling his marital duties.

At first, it had hurt her. She truly wanted to give her all to him, but embracing physically while being held at arm's length spiritually felt the same as the rejection he put her through in their Genin days. Make no mistake, she bore no illusion of grandeur that he would sweep her off her feet, but she had always pictured a marriage of laughter…of shared thoughts and dreams…one of true companionship and love.

A flash of a silvered smile ran through her head.

It seems her personal thoughts were turning as traitorous to her resolve as her Inner self.

Before she could ponder that line of thinking further, Sasuke motioned her to stop. They had reached Training Grounds Three.

Sakura started to stretch while detailing the pace she wanted set. Sasuke only raised a curious eye when she told him she wanted a no holds barred spar to ascertain where she needed to focus her future trainings on. She could see in her mind's eye Inner Sakura cracking her knuckles in sadistic glee at the thought of having a go at their husband with no rules in place.

Sakura made a mental note to be more mindful or her temper when it came to him or she might accidently do something she couldn't write off to the others.

 _Oh yeah…I just accidently broke most of his bones… but we are so in love…trust me._

Once Sakura had limbered up, she pulled her signature black gloves out of her back pouch and made a show of slipping her fingers into the holes and lining them up perfectly. She had concluded an all-out frontal assault would be a bad choice. Sasuke knew of her monster strength and it wouldn't do to focus on what he could avoid. She watched him test the weight of the sword on his back while closing his eyes in concentration. When he opened his eyes again, she was looking into his Sharigan/Rinnegan eyes.

Now, Sakura was never scared of her husband. However, she had always had a healthy self-preservation mechanism and knew now that her chances of winning were very slim. She guessed Sasuke took her "no holding back" comment seriously. It was a nice change of pace to have her skills acknowledged by him though so she bent forward in a ready stance and felt excitement race through her.

With a nod from Sasuke, they both disappeared into the trees.

Sakura made the hand signals to make two shadow clones appear. They promptly scattered off in different directions while the real one tried to find Sasuke. It wasn't long after she started walking through the canopy that she felt a presence behind her. Sakura back flipped just in time to narrowly avoid a fireball jutsu and turned to face her attacker. He slowly walked toward her, slipping his sword out of its bindings and lighting it up with electricity his every step.

She had learned a couple new tricks since the war and was eager to try them out in combat. With a smirk, she met him fearlessly step for step while molding chakra onto her hands and arms. With no hesitation they collided. Fist met blade and sparks erupted.

Sasuke stepped back and gave Sakura an approving look before he shot at her again.

They continued their deadly dance, parrying and sidestepping each other's assaults until they had made it to the small river near the open grounds. When Sakura jumped out of the way of an Amaterasu blast she definitely felt herself straining to keep up with his vigorous pace. She was also sorely cursing her lack of endurance through poor training upkeep and knew she should start with resistance drills as soon as possible.

Sasuke saw through every one of her feints, punches, and kicks; his eyes following her every move with ease. But, she had hoped he hadn't noticed she had a planned destination in mind because she knew she would not last much longer using close combat.

Sakura parried one more of his downward sword strikes with her forearms before launching herself sideways into the river and swimming as far down as was allowed. Her shadow clone popped out of the dirt bed and swam up to tag in. Hopefully, the other clone was already in place, throwing Sasuke off with a well-timed kick to the ground.

When she heard the resumed attacks of the second clone, Sakura's lungs couldn't take the strain. She surfaced away from the fighting to wait for the perfect time to sneak into Sasuke's defenses.

Just as Sasuke cut her clone in half to make it poof out of existence, Sakura leaped out of the water and made a grab at his exposed back. Naturally, Sasuke turned in time to catch her out of the air but even knowing of her strength, he was just not expecting to be overpowered by his little wife. No matter how all-seeing his eyes were his muscle strength would never match up to hers. Also, his wrong guess at how ruthless she would be during this spar did not go unnoticed.

They were locked in a half lovers embrace half deadlock. Sasuke, with his electrified sword to Sakura's neck and an arm around her back…Sakura, with both arms fully around his waist, gripping as much of his lower spine as she was able.

"How should we end this?" Sakura said, breathing a little too heavily for her liking. It felt like Sasuke was gazing into her very soul, his hypnotizing eyes slowly twirling in his face made Sakura slightly dizzy.

"I could either slit your throat or put you into a very horrendous genjutsu." Sasuke purred while pumping a little more chakra into his blade to make it shine brighter.

Sakura swallowed, trying not to breathe too deeply or the blade would knick her. "You could…but would you do it fast enough to be fully sure I wouldn't break you in two before you complete your goal? Or can you be sure you could escape me while I was fighting your genjustu? I am holding you most securely." Sakura emphasized her words with the tightening of her arms; which made Sasuke's breaths come out slightly more labored.

As she looked into his eyes, tense with the thought that he might actually be true to his words as well as her own, he surprised her by laughing lightly and extinguishing his blade and eyes. She looked up at his dark eyes filled with contentment and wished with all her heart that he could be the Sasuke he should have been if the Gods had not been so cruel in their dealing of him. With reflexes as fast as his lightening, Sasuke bent down to sheathe his swords and steal a soft kiss from Sakura's lips.

For a split second, Sakura was lost in the unexpected gift he gave her… she leaned towards him more and her lethal embrace turned warm.

She had no time to react to him grabbing her hard and slamming her body to the ground.

Sakura gasped in utter shock as Sasuke laid on top of her motionless; like a train had knocked him unconscious.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?" Sakura fervently tried to rouse him with her words and touches. He did not even twitch. She used some of her strength to lift him off of her and turn him on his back to check his vitals. What the hell happened?

"Ahhhhh, so it seems the mighty Uchiha are no match for my genjutsus after all."

Sakura spun around to see a shadowed figure hiding in the trees ten yards away. She was momentarily confused before it clicked. That was the person who felled their Jounin at the border. She cautiously began to stand up and turn to face her husband's attacker.

"Who are you and what did you do to my husband?" She said with a firm voice. It threw her off a bit that this man dropped Sasuke like nothing. He was still breathing, but from what she could ascertain there was no one home.

'Oh, he's fine. For now. I'm just taking a lovely stroll through his memories and thoughts. My power still needs time to break through his most guarded secrets."

 _Shit._

Sakura knew that if what this man was saying is true, he could have access to some of Konoha's most secret intel. She immediately ran at the shadow in the trees and jumped. The well-placed kick she had aimed at his lower stomach went right through like he wasn't even real.

He was gone when Sakura turned around to attempt a second time.

She surveyed the area and saw no trace of anyone being there besides her and Sasuke. With the thought of him, she raced back to find him in the exact same position as when she left. Immediately, she hoisted him on her shoulder and made a beeline for the Hokage tower.

She was running too low on chakra to do a transportation justu for two people so Sakura ran as fast as she could with the extra weight. On her way, she yelled to any ninja she passed that they were on high alert and to lock down the town.

Naturally by the time she made it to the tower, Naruto and Kakashi were waiting outside with grim looks on their faces. Without a word, Naruto took Sasuke from Sakura while Kakashi formed the signs to teleport them all to the hospital. They made it there in a flash and scared the wits out of the people in the lobby. Mostly due to Sakura storming out of the smoke barking orders to her nearest subordinates and running to her office.

Sakura changed out of her dirty clothes and into her uniform, it took all she had not to scream in anger at the person who had put him in this state. Her muscles were spasming trying to contain all the rage she felt. She didn't even realize someone had been speaking to her until a hand rested lightly on her shoulder.

Sakura ceased all movement and took a breath at the sight of Kakashi's steady form. She had to keep a level head to help Sasuke through this mess, Kakashi said without saying, as he put his other hand on her opposite shoulder and squeezed gently. She stopped her frenzied movements just long enough to take a couple of breaths and nod her understanding.

She gave his hands a return squeeze as she removed them from her shoulders and calmly left the room to walk to the emergency wing.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It seems my fear of a bad omen was correct. There is a new threat and his first victim happened to be one of the most powerful shinobi of all time. What could anyone else possibly hope to accomplish where Sasuke failed?_


	9. Ch8 Waiting

Ch.8

Waiting

Two days had passed since Sasuke fell into his coma-like state. Sakura was exhausted. The first 24 hours was spent in the emergency room scouring his entire being for the cause of the coma and a way to stop it. Sakura worked well past the point of chakra exhaustion and only took a break when Naruto or Kakashi forcibly removed her from Sasuke's side. However, she would just be back fifteen minutes later and her boys were too afraid of bodily harm to argue too hard. It took a full twenty-four hours for Sakura to finally collapse into a much needed rest and it was concluded that there was no medical explanation to Sasuke's condition.

Ino was then called in to make a mental evaluation. With the remaining next 24 hours, the only thing that she could glean was there happened to be a black mental block around Sasuke's brain. Even with her extraordinary mental abilities and experience heading the Interrogation Squad, Ino could not penetrate the block in the slightest. Sakura had to cut her off after the 24 hour mark because she felt that Ino would drain herself dry, like she had, with her attempts to get in. Ino's blonde hair was matted with sweat and there was a glaze to her bright blue eyes when her last attempt to crack the barrier failed. Sakura had no qualms about working herself to the end, but she couldn't let her do the same.

Ino left the hospital in tears at the thought of not being able to help her best friend in her time of need. However, Sakura gave her a tired smile and thanked her for her help; reminding her she had a family of her own to get home to.

That thinking led her to remember the look of pure shock on her daughter's face when she had gently told her what had happened. Sarada also thought the world of her father and couldn't believe something this awful had happened. Sakura reassured her with a quick but firm hug and kiss to her forehead before regrettably leaving her with Hinata.

Luckily, Hinata told her she would take care of Sarada for as long as was necessary to get Sasuke better. Hinata was one of the closest friends Sakura had and she would be forever grateful for the gentle woman that treated her child like her own. It hurt her to admit, but she hadn't been the best at keeping tabs on her daughter lately because of her annoyance with Sasuke and was comforted in the fact that she never had to worry that Sarada felt neglected. The Uzumaki household was Sarada's second home. There were no words to convey her gratitude to the former Knuckle Head Ninja and his shy wife. If only she showed it a little better…

Sakura was woken up out of her daze to Yumi's insistent shaking of her arm. She found herself back in Sasuke's small hospital room sitting rigidly next to his bed; the beeping of the machines flowing back into her ears.

"Sakura… Sakura!" Yumi paused when her grumpy superior turned her sharp but bloodshot eyes towards her. "Hokage-sama wants you to report to his office within the hour to go over a plan of action." She said this while looking over Sasuke's file and vitals. "I will take care of Sasuke for you while you are away, I promise." Her eyes lit up with sympathy and it took everything Sakura had to not run out of the room in shame.

Sakura was very upset at the thought that Sasuke might be fighting for his life. She knew she would do anything possible to save him; even if it meant forfeiting her own. However, the only thing she really felt after that was guilty indifference. She should have been paying better attention! It was pure ludicrous for her to have been so thoroughly caught up in a kiss from a man that she thought she did not want in a romantic way. But, to be fair, how in the hell did Sasuke not know what was going on? How did he not sense the shadow coming even if he had been caught up in the kiss?

If she knew her husband like she thought she did, he may have known something that she didn't… or maybe he was just getting rusty.

Sakura lightly snorted to herself as she walked out of his room and made her way to the Hokage's office. There were more shinobi patrolling the streets, but other than that it looked like a ghost town. The merchants had not set up shop and the children were at the Academy since that was one of the safest places to be right now. The civilians were holed up in their houses too scared to go about their daily business. Naruto had decided against hauling everyone to the secret hide outs among the village to prevent massive panic but even so people catch on quick.

While she walked she couldn't help but repeat the battle scene for self-reflection. If she were being honest with herself, she could admit that she would always love Sasuke and begrudgingly be weak to his rare moments of opening up. When he bent down and kissed her tenderly…in a way that he had never done even when they were fucking, because lets be real here Sasuke Uchiha DID NOT make love, she felt like he accepted her for the first time in their relationship. It figures it would be after showing him she was worthy to be his equal.

Remembering how his still form laid motionless in the hospital bed also made her feel immensely guilty because another small part of her, no matter how small it was, was relieved to be rid of him for a while. Which was awful in itself especially considering the last moment they shared.

Inner Sakura crossed her arms and gave a little "harrumph" at her feelings of regret and started swatting at the mental imagines of their husband floating around her; which made Sakura a little irritated and wanting to tell her inner off.

By the time Sakura got herself composed and feeling less like the bat shit crazy person she apparently was she had made it to the doors of the Tower. The tall building looked rather imposing to her in her unsteady state, but she walked through the doors with an air of normalcy. She passed many shinobi all with the same look of either shock at the current events or sympathy to her plight. The further she went through the sea of faces the more Sakura felt herself walking at a faster pace with her head slowly sinking down in the hopes no one would try to chat with her.

…Which probably wasn't the best decision on her part.

Sakura's forehead smacked into a solid wall of muscle.

Even if this amazingly muscled wall smelled like mint, rain, dirt, and was delightfully warm, it was not supposed to be a goal when going to an important "How the Fuck Are We Supposed to Save Your Husband" meeting.

"Woah, take it easy!" Kakashi murmured into her ear as he was steadying her shaking form. "I know your forehead is rather large, but I would advise against propelling yourself forward with it unless we are in need of a weapon of mass destruction. "

Sakura knew he meant no harm when saying such a mean thing. Kakashi always used humor to deflect bad situations and if he was doing it to her to this degree it meant she looked even worse then she felt.

"Look who's talking porcupine head." Sakura lamely mumbled as a wave of nausea hit her full on. If it weren't for Kakashi already supporting her she mostly likely would have embarrassed herself by falling flat on her face.

The slight tightening of his eyes told her he knew how much trouble she was having. He ushered her down the hallway to Naruto's office with his arm around her waist; his pace slow. About halfway there he handed her a big mug of coffee that looked like it had two creams and one sugar… just the way she liked it. Either she was less aware than she thought or he was some kind of magician because she had no clue how he managed that one.

"Take tiny sips or it will hurt more than help."

In a not-so-Sakura moment she just followed his instructions even knowing how badly she was going to crash after the caffeine/sugar high was over.

When they reached Naruto's door Shikamaru was in place ready to open it for them. Kakashi walked through and led Sakura to one of the couches near the shade-drawn windows. She shooed him away after that with an easy smile and wave so he shrugged and found his way back to the door to shut it. Sakura closed her eyes for a moment and let herself enjoy the caffeine boost.

The moment was over too soon as she came back to herself with the sound of Naruto's voice.

"Ok, I read Sakura and Ino's reports. We know that a man appeared in Training Grounds Three while Sakura and Sasuke were sparring. He apparently did something to Sasuke to make him go into a comatose state. When Sakura engaged him it was like he was a true shadow and felt no physical pain. Ino reported that Sasuke has a mental block around his brain. What do you think Shikamaru?"

The Hokage's first in command paused his shuffling of the reports a moment to contemplate. It had been awhile since Sakura had seen him but he still looked like the same person; albeit a little more like his father everyday Sakura guessed. He normally looked like he was mentally saying how much of a drag things were, but that boy was mostly gone to leave a focused tactician. Temari was good for him it seemed.

"He may be a shadow user as well. If that's the case I'll make sure to have more of my clan on patrol duty. We would have a better eye for catching stray shadows. As for Sasuke, I would say to let Ino keep trying to get into his barrier. My guess is its Sasuke's way of keeping the intruder out of his mind so he doesn't stumble upon anything that might help him achieve whatever it is he wants with Konoha." Shikamaru glanced over at Sakura and gave her a reassuring look.

"Sasuke is safe. I'm not sure why he fell so easily at first, but if Ino can't break his mental barrier then I'm almost positive our mystery man can't either…especially from a distance."

Sakura looked at Shikamaru blankly. It was somewhat a relief to know that Sasuke was not in any danger, but as of right now she just needed some rest. It felt like her head was stuffed with cotton and she could barely keep up with the conversation. Naruto started speaking and while Sakura could follow the movements of his mouth she had no clue as to what they were conveying. In hindsight it probably was not wise to push herself this far, but she had to keep going for a little while longer.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Naruto's worried voice finally carried to her as she focused harder. "Yeah, just tired. Thank you all for your quick actions and concern. I'm fine. Let's just focus on the task at hand."

"No. You need to go home and get some rest. We can handle it." Kakashi ordered as he straightened from the lounging position he had assumed on the doorframe and walked toward her.

Naruto saw the dark under circles and constant swaying Sakura was trying to hide in order to appear like she was in control of herself. He reasoned she must have worked herself to the end trying to help Sasuke and decided Kakashi was right; even if he was being a little pushy.

Sakura glared at his dark green vest. It was the only thing that was within her viewing range that didn't need movement…and movement was bad for her exhausted state.

"Kakashi, I am perfectly able to make my own decisions. If I say I'm fine then I am. We have to figure out what's going on here more than I need sleep."

"You're no help to us right now in your condition. Naruto, I'll take her home." Kakashi stated this with a no nonsense tone.

"Well… ok. Yeah, you're right. Sakura needs some rest. We can handle scouting and when she feels better she can analyze anything we find." Naruto then looked at Sakura and knew he had made the right choice when she almost fell over in her rush to defend herself. Kakashi took her elbow and started lightly pushing her towards the door.

"Come on Sakura… Hokage's orders."

Sakura hated the he was using his teacher voice on her and hated even more that without his help she would have no doubt never made it more than two steps.

When they reached the red carpeting of the hallway Sakura dug her feet in and told herself she would make Kakashi stop if he wanted to keep her with him. Sakura knew she should listen to him. She knew he only wanted what was best for her. But, she already felt like a huge failure and that always made her act first and thinks later.

"I'm not leaving." Sakura made her point by crossing her arms over her chest and giving the best Fuck Off look she could manage.

All that managed to do was make her irritating friend lay on the good stuff.

"That might work on everyone else, but I know that you know there is no way out of this. Be a good girl for once and let me take you home or I will be forced to take drastic measures,"

Before Sakura could say "Huh?" she felt familiar warm hands sneak up her waist and hull her over a broad shoulder. Soft strands of silver hair tickled her exposed side as he walked which momentarily stunned her into silence before she came back with a vengeance.

The faces that were sympathizing just a few moments ago were now snickering at the, no doubt, ridiculous sight of the Head of Medicine upside down and screaming obscenities over the shoulder of the humming Copy Ninja enjoying his porn book. Kakashi was damn luckily she had drained herself or he would so be kissing moon dust right now.

When they made it out of the tower Sakura felt her boost of adrenaline start to fade and her eyelids droop. Kakashi stopped his humming long enough to admonish her actions in his deep voice; his lulling voice that had no business sounding so comforting.

"Mah Sakura. If you're quite done I'd be happy to transport you to your warm bed instead of parade you around Konoha's busiest streets like you were a bratty child enduring a punishment.'

Sakura knew she was finished, but being the person she was she couldn't go down without a fight.

Was it petty? Yes…but go big or go home right?

"Fuck you Kakashi." She kicked inward with as much strength as she could muster in her weakened state, which wasn't THAT much, and felt herself fall forward as she made contact with her mark. She hoped he didn't want children sometime in the near future.

Sakura woke up in an unfamiliar bed and had no clue as to what time it was. The darkness that surrounded her and the window on the right side of the bed suggested night time. The hideous bookcase on the other side of her containing rows of orange covers led her to the right conclusions.

She wasn't complaining though…his scent was everywhere and it enveloped her in a way she had never experienced. Sakura had never put much thought into a person's smell before but she guessed that nothing had ever moved her olfactory senses like he did.

Kakashi came into the room as she was clutching one of his pillows to her nose and inhaling… Sakura did not know if she had ever been more embarrassed in her entire life. That was definitely saying something too since her life was the epitome of the word.

She tried to cover her faux pas with a cough and a throw of the pillow back on the other side of the bed but realized she hadn't succeeded. The lines in the corner of his eyes and the covered smile were enough to know she was caught…he was just not going to delve into the awkwardness of that conversation.

"My apartment was closer."

Sakura nodded and shyly looked up at him as he laid a tray with a sandwich and some green tea on her lap. He watched as she quickly devoured it.

It seemed food and sleep was just what Sakura needed to recover. Her skin was a healthy shade and there was emotion glittering in her forest green eyes again. He decided to sit next to her on the edge of his bed and wait for her to be done with her meal…a hangry/tired Sakura was never fun to deal with as his lower area was still feeling slight effects from her treatment of him this morning,

When the pinkette was done with her meal she couldn't let the silence linger on any longer. If she did she would be forced to notice how close his thigh was to hers and for some reason that particular area felt warmer than it should.

 **Just get a little closer to him. We're almost touching him!** Inner Sakura cheered as she held up pom poms and did a little dance.

"Are you feeling any better? You look like your trying to spontaneously combust either yourself or the room."

 _If you only knew_

"No. I'm ok now. You were right I did need some rest. I admit it. Thank you for your hospitality."

At her apology, all Kakashi did was give his signature smile and place a hand on her knee. She realized over the years that he was fine giving her small touches of affection if he was in control of it. It was an innocent touch really… it shouldn't have sent her nerve endings into complete overdrive. Maybe it was the more intimate setting, her recent admittance of her attraction, or his proximity but all Sakura wanted to do was touch him. Her fingers were trembling at the thought of having Kakashi all to herself.

Would it be so wrong to take some measure of comfort from him after the day's events? She hadn't felt this level of stress for a long time and just wanted to share it with someone…well, him. As weird as it sounded Kakashi was really the only person in her life that she ever let in before and after Sasuke's life meshed with hers. He didn't judge…and she needed some of that right now.

Sakura hesitantly put her hand on the hand that patted her knee and just came out and said it.

"Do you mind if I just hugged you for a second? I think I need a hug."

Kakashi's silvered eyebrows rose at her abrupt question. She knew it was a long shot but there was no harm in asking.

"It's ok. It was a silly idea." Her words rushed out of her before she could go and make a fool of herself again… but his slow movement stopped her usual flow of rambling.

He actually opened his arms to prepare himself for her embrace! She stared at him, mouth open in shock… The Copy Nin didn't do things like this. He just didn't. But, there he was with his arms slightly open in invitation and his eyes averted so he didn't have to see her expression.

Slowly she positioned herself to invade his personal space. That's what it felt like.

An invasion… but unlike last time where she threw herself at him he was accepting of her touch. His arms folded her into a tight hug where her nose landed in the crook of his neck and her chest was snug against him. She hoped to all hell he didn't notice her nipples tightening or her hearts frantic rhythm.

This embrace felt different because it was deliberate and she knew if she were to ask him he would deny the electricity that surged through what felt like both their bodies in a continuous loop. After a moment, her hands started exploring his forearms first; she really couldn't help it. Her fingertips still trembled as she made a path upwards to have them rest on his neck while Kakashi traced little patterns into her lower back.

Kakashi let out a long breath as if he was having trouble remembering he was human and humans had to breathe in order to live. Neither wanted to let go it seemed so after a while the hugged turned more comforting…like it should have been in the first place.

"Sakura, I think something has changed."

Sakura just hummed in agreement as she felt herself drifting off to sleep once again. She would deal with the repercussions of her actions in the morning. For now, she just wanted this moment to last forever.

 _Dear Dairy,_

 _My name is Sakura Haruno…Uchiha._

 _As I write, Sasuke, my husband, is lying in a hospital bed…in a coma that he may not wake up from._

… _and I have never been happier._

Author's Note: I just want to thank everyone who is following the story or commenting. Thank you for all your support! It really means a lot to me and keeps me writing. I'm actually surprised that this story is flowing so smoothly for me lol I usually have writer's block like no one's business. Stay tuned because things are about to get good!


	10. Ch9 The Lifting Fog

Ch.9

The Lifting Fog

Sakura woke up to warmth.

Warmth seemed to be the only thing she could pick up in her sleepy state. It enveloped her whole body and presented itself in a enjoyable way she hadn't felt in a long time. She let herself enjoy the sensation of this warmth…of how good it made her feel a bit longer as her mind began attempting to turn on; the pistons in her brain pumping slowly.

The next thing Sakura could recall is laying on something very comfortable. She couldn't put her name to it though…it was better than any bed she had ever rested on. She sighed and snuggled deeper into whatever it was.

Last was the smell. Sakura breathed deeply of it with every inhale she took. The heady scent of mint and a damp dirt path brought to mind the dream she had last night of running through a field of bright green that seemed to stretch far beyond a sensible size...her laugh echoing through the night as she ran from a mysterious man that kept hiding his face in the green expanse whenever she looked his way. Even so, the thought of being caught by him was so thrilling she had to let the chase continue just a little longer. Adrenaline coursing through her veins while she called teasingly to him.

Sakura smiled at the remembrance of the wonderful dream. That is, until she felt her bed shift slightly and mumble something.

Wait…mumble something?

Sakura's eyes flew open to an astounding sight indeed.

There she was, on top of her former sensei, entwined so intimately with him she feared she would wake him with the slightest move. Her head lay on his chest with only one of his dark blue, flimsy masked undershirts to cover his modesty. Her thighs, clad only in her black short shorts, were wrapped tight around his torso with his gloved hands gripping the backs loosely in a sleepy embrace.

Thankfully, his eyes were still closed. Sakura totally felt her face heat up bright red with embarrassment as she frantically thought of a way to extricate herself from this potentially horrendous situation… while Inner Sakura was purring with delight. She knew she should have kept that extra set of clothes in her office! That would have been a much better defense than ripped up shorts and a torn tank top. The doctor's coat she had changed into 48 hours ago had been thrown aside in Sasuke's hospital room. Sadly, it seems she also had forgotten her decency there as well.

Dear Kami..how in the hell did she end up here?

Thoughts of Kakashi forcing her to his apartment to help her recover from her chakra burn out slowly started flashing behind her eyes.

She had slept it off here and then…

Things had gotten a little too close between her and her silver haired friend. The memory of how it felt to hold Kakashi in her arms and his acceptance of her touch shot a bolt of pleasure straight through her.

Shyly, she looked up to focus on his masked face.

The Copy Nin's headband was sitting on the stand next to him so she could clearly see the upper portion of his face. He seemed more relaxed in sleep which gave him a boyish look that emphasized his impossibly young face. The scar that bisected his right eye should have made him look disfigured but somehow worked in a manly sort of way. His Romanesque nose was half hidden underneath a navy mask. Sakura would think he would feel so suffocated. She would have if her nose was always covered but everyone has their quirks.

Last, she looked at his covered lips. However, this close up she could see how full they really were. A hint of the previous spark that made her come alive last night made its way down her being. The more she gazed at him the more Sakura couldn't help that said spark making a trail straight to her lower extremities. Enough of a spark that she had to squeeze her legs together and press into him slightly to ease the sudden heat.

It probably wouldn't have been too bad if she wasn't already sprawled on top of said unsuspecting victim. But, the feel of him underneath her mixed with her arousal was just too much; she had to get the fuck out of here so she would not do something that would ruin her.

Before she thought up a good enough way to get up and be on her way, since she had much more pressing issues to attend to than an insane sexually charged situation she should never have found herself in to begin with, there came a grumbling sigh from the person beneath her.

"I was hoping you would find an excuse to run out of here before I woke up."

At the timbre of his voice, Sakura should have jumped up and ran like hell all the way back to the hospital like the good wife she was. That is what she was frantically screaming to herself. However, for some reason she was glued to him; grabbing him harder trying to make her tense muscles work. In the attempt to take control of the situation and not just stare into his eyes like a rookie Genin, Sakura grabbed for the only thing she could make sense of; him and of course…anger.

"Well if you hadn't abducted me we wouldn't be in this mess. I told you I was fine." Sakura spat right into his face, enunciating every word with an edge of irritation.

Everything was silent for a moment before she felt him start to shake. He started laughing harder than she had ever heard. Frankly, she couldn't decide if it was terrifying or excited her even more.

Kakashi gave her a covered grin before he sobered up enough to realize how entangled they really were. Sakura took great pleasure in seeing his own mini panic attack and felt better that at least she wasn't alone in that aspect. However, once his grey eyes settled back on her smug verdant gaze her breathing came to a screeching halt.

Even Inner Sakura quieted at Kakashi's heated gaze.

Slowly, his gloved hands glided up her creamy thighs, past her hips and up to rest on the middle of her back. The whole time his intense eyes never left her face…as if he was still searching for the same answer…the once embedded into her very soul. At the end of his perusal the cheeky man had the audacity to lift his eyebrow in a silent challenge.

It took every ounce of will power Sakura had to not whimper at his touch. She was not some hormonal teenager experiencing her first man god damn it! If he wanted to play that way he was in for a rude awakening.

Sakura returned his challenge with a smirk of her own as she loosened the messy bun her hair had been in and let her pink tresses fall to frame her face. She then walked her fingers all the way up his arms to loop into his own hair; which caused her upper half to become dangerously close to his face.

"I don't know what kind of risky game you're trying to play here Kakashi or what you're trying to accomplish but I can guarantee you I won't go down so easily. I am already in a committed relationship after all."

"I don't know what you're talking about Sa-Ku-ra. Perhaps you still need more rest to dissipate your delusions?" He pronounced her name in short, clipped syllables to let his breath fan on her face. A fact that let Sakura know he knew about her fascination with his scent. She also didn't know which part of her statement he was questioning. Shit.

"Well in any case, I think I should be reporting to Naruto soon. Do you think I could use your shower?"

Kakashi nodded and let Sakura up, but not before she saw that he had been IMMENSELY happy to have her on top of him the whole night. Well, his body had at least.

Sakura let it slide without comment though when she looked at him and he silently dared her to say something. It was almost as if he wanted her to address the elephant in the room, but that wasn't like him at all. It was weird he even let her see to begin with. Just what was he aiming for?

"I didn't say I wish you would have left because I wanted to get rid of you. I thought it was best that you didn't see how much lying with you affected me…what with you being a happily married woman and all. But, you're still here."

Sakura blushed. There was no way she could say anything to his comment because he was right. What was she still doing here? Sasuke was in a coma and her daughter was most likely at the academy worried sick about him while she was off pushing boundaries with her best friend.

No. This was too far… sleeping was one thing but the extreme flirting going on in the after math of something innocent was not.

Although…

seeing a very impressive hard-on through his ninja pants was enough to have her thinking she could be persuaded to not leave his bed for the rest of the day; consequences be damned.

At that thought, Sakura nodded absent mindedly before turning and making a beeline for the bathroom.

She needed to focus today. For once her Inner agreed with her leaving Kakashi alone, knowing there were bigger problems on the radar. She was satisfied with the night's events…for now.

While she was stripping her clothes off, Sakura had caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror over the marble sink top. She hardly recognized the woman in front of her.

This woman had a glow to her skin, emphasized every so often with a flush of red. She had a spark of excitement to her normally dull eyes. This woman's clear sea green eyes had not only life reflecting back at her but a hint of mischief.

She hadn't seen these eyes in so long.

Before she could ponder that thought further, Sakura hopped into Kakashi's small shower and scrubbed herself clean of the past 48 hours. It didn't help that she came out smelling of mint but at least she felt more physically and mentally presentable. After brushing her teeth using her finger and a quick comb through of her hair she felt ready enough to act normal in front of Kakashi. No more weird innuendos or sexual advances for this girl; no sir.

When she walked into his kitchen he had already made her some eggs and toast with some more green tea. He had also put his full uniform on, vest and headband included, so she felt even more capable to talk with the sometimes stoic, sometimes joker she knew and loved…not the half dressed, fully sexy man she knew little of. She gave him a toothy smile and dug in.

While she ate, Kakashi said he would go with her to hear of any new findings with their mystery villain and to also see if he could be of any help.

Sakura agreed and after scarfing down her breakfast to avoid any awkwardness, almost as fast as Kakashi, they were on their way to the Tower.

It was starting to get a little chilly in the mornings and without the adrenaline of going to a spar Sakura could actually feel the cold in her skimpier workout clothes. She decided she would go home and change as soon as Naruto briefed her.

She found herself looking over at her companion more than necessary and it started to irritate her how completely non-chalant he was; not to mention how high school crushy she was being.

But still…how could he go from one hundred to zero in the span of half an hour? He wasn't even paying attention to her at all what with his nose in Icha Icha Tactics…yes, she knew which series it was. Her curiosity got the better of her one long, boring night doing paperwork so she decided to take pity on the Copy Nin so he would stop using pathetic deer eyes on her.

It began a tradition for them to take a smut break every couple of hours to recharge and Sakura was amazed to find that the orange monstrosities were begrudgingly good…especially when his deep voice would read them aloud.

How dare that old pervert use excellent smut to ignore her!

They walked a few more minutes in silence, passing the few vendors that were brave enough to venture out in this semi state of emergency, before Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She had to know what he was thinking about what happened between them. It was eating at her to not know his intentions.

"I think we should discuss what happened last night."

With her statement, Kakashi gave her a side glance and a flippant wave in her direction. "I have no clue what you're talking about Sakura. You slept off your chakra exhaustion; nothing more."

Okaaayyyy. Sakura was slightly taken aback by his attitude of the situation. Maybe his interest was all in her head…maybe she was projecting her painfully inappropriate desires onto him because she was finally done with being in a relationship with no spark, no passion.

Well this was awkward.

Sakura nodded and turned her head before he saw any kind of emotion on her face. What was she even contemplating anyway? A relationship, a fling…whatever would never work for her to begin with. Even if she accepted the repercussions of everything a fling with Kakashi Hatake meant there were still two people she loved that would always need her to be their rock. How could she turn their lives upside down just to run after a man that she honestly knew nothing about except for his willingness to be there for her in hard times?

Sakura walked brusquely next to Kakashi and spoke no more of her silly thoughts.

When they reached the doors of the Hokage Tower, Kakashi opened the door and gestured for her to go in. However, before she could sway fully in, the infuriating man bent down to whisper in her ear as she went past.

"On the other hand, I do enjoy sordid love stories every now and again."

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks to look up at him open mouthed. He just gave her his signature eye smile and strode away whistling the same tune from before when he left her office.

 _Did he just really hint to what I think he did? Oh fuck….fuck…._

Inner Sakura just sat in her mind projecting to her all the fun things she wanted to try with the Copy Nin as they both watched his retreating figure.

 _Some Time Later_

"Sakura, while you were resting some of Shikamaru's clan members spotted our guy. You will go to the area of the shadow man's last sighting and see if you can find anything that the Anbu might have missed."

Sakura nodded determinedly at Naruto's orders. She was ready to go out there and get some answers.

"After we realized we had to look for shadows they started popping up everywhere, but we haven't been able to pinpoint the target's location. Maybe there is a clue somewhere in the two spots he has been seen. You and Sasuke are the only ones who have physically seen him in the flesh so naturally having you search around would be the wisest choice." Shikamaru explained to her while looking through more paperwork that the ANBU had been furiously working on.

Sasuke's attacker has been the first bit of real action for Konoha in some years. Every ninja on duty must be itching to get a piece of the action. Frankly, Sakura already missed her routine at the hospital. All these new happenings left her feeling a bit anxious. But, In order to get back to her ordinary life she had to work for it…such is life.

It seemed that the conversation was over so Sakura headed toward the back window she was used to exiting when a hand reached for her shoulder, She turned to see Naruto's worried gaze on her; his whiskered face more solemn than she had seen in years,

"How are you holding up? I checked on Sasuke this morning and the nurse said you hadn't been by yet. Don't worry, we'll figure this mess out."

All Sakura could do was nod and give a small smile before fleeing out the window and running as fast as she could towards the Uchiha Compound. She wrinkled her nose at the thought of Naruto worrying about her.

It was nonsense… but she loved him all the more for it. Of course he would think she'd be in hysterics over Sasuke being so thoroughly beaten. Her impossibly wise friend knew she was in a state of turmoil but his naiveté in other matters, like the heart, caused him to believe the best of her when she was far from the tearful wife left behind.

Standing in the front room of her home, well more like Sasuke's home, she felt like she hadn't been there in ages. The rooms she past to get a change of clothes all seemed so clinical. When did she stop thinking of her home as such? Now it was just a nice looking house that didn't move her in the slightest. She peeked into Sarada's room just to be sure that her vibrant little girl existed in a space so drab. The sight of bright reds and purples clashing with the pink accessories gave her heart the jumpstart it needed to get on with her tasks. She had to find a way to bring her family back together…and soon before her resolve wavered and she did something to throw everyone into turmoil.

With a new goal in mind, Sakura went to her closet and threw on some thick black leggings and matching sports bra to go with her red zip up hoodie with the Uchiha fan emblazoned on the back. It was the first birthday gift Sasuke and Sarada hand-picked for her and she always brought it out when the weather started getting colder. With a pair of black boots in hand, Sakura made her way to the front door.

She paused to put on her shoes when she saw a quick black mark move on the wall out of the corner of her eye. Sakura paused for a moment before deciding she was being paranoid. She definitely would have sensed someone's chakra if there was anyone around.

However, she made her way to Training Grounds Three with all her senses open just in case she was wrong. 

_Training Grounds Three_

Sakura touched down by the small lake Sasuke and she had fought by days ago and proceeded to run the spar in her head for the millionth time. This time though she mimicked her movements precisely and when she got to the spot where Sasuke had fallen she threw her chakra as far as she could in every direction to see if she could sense anything.

There was the occasion animal moving on the ground and a bird in its nest but no residual chakra.

 _Looks like I'm going to have to do this the old fashioned way…_ Sakura started grumbling under her breath about crazed men and their quests for power while she searched the area on foot.

An hour later, when she was about to give up and go to the other location Naruto had described there was a soft fluttering noise. She would have thought it was a bird but this sounded different somehow.

Sakura whipped herself to face the opposite direction just in time to see a man materialize out of nowhere and catch the kunai he had been throwing.

"Ahhhh, you came back for answers I see."

Sakura tried to get a look at his face but for some reason the hood he had on completely darkened his features. It had to be some type of genjutsu because the late afternoon sun was shining in his direction perfectly.

"Tell me what you want with Konoha." Sakura used a small amount of chakra to thrust the kunai back at him like a bullet. However, it went right through his face to hit a tree in the distance.

The man belly laughed at her attempt to subdue him and took a step closer.

"Now that sounds like a boring conversation. I think it would be more fun to talk about you! How about it Ms. Uchiha…or perhaps we can discuss your daughter? "

Sakura bared her teeth at the mention of her little girl. How dare this nobody come and intimidate her using her own child?

"No? Well, alright then. I'll know everything I need to know as soon as I get a little closer to you. Then all of your secrets will be revealed to me…especially how to unlock your husband from his slumber. His Rinnegan saw right through me and thought a self-induced coma was the best way to shut me out the bastard." It was unnerving to hear a voice but not see a face moving. There was no way to read him damn it.

" Hahahahah! He didn't take into account I could learn all I needed to from his little wife. The secrets of the Uchiha and the Rinnegan revealed to me. Now won't that be a great thing indeed!"

The shadow man walked closer to her as she retreated, trying to think of a game plan. He had to have some sort of mind reading kekkei genkai in place. Sasuke aside, there was no way she could allow this man to read her mind with how close she was to the inner workings of her village. She would rather kill herself than give him that information.

"What makes you think he tells me anything about his powers? You must not be a very good scout if you didn't know that Sasuke isn't that type of man." Sakura laughed at her remark…trying to throw off her potential attacker. This guy was in for a rude awakening if he thought anyone knew ANYTHING about Sasuke Uchiha but Sasuke.

Just then a water dragon shot out of the lake to their left and hit the shadow man directly in the chest and did some damage before he dissipated into shadows once more and reappeared next to Sakura's side. She tried to dodge his arm but was too slow and felt his hand catch her wrist in a vise like grip.

Sakura had no time to even take a breath before she felt the sensation of her chakra channels imploding throughout her whole body. It was agony. She screamed out and fell to her knees while trying to wretch her arm away.

It felt like hours but only seconds had passed before the man released her and dodged a barrage of kunai. She then felt familiar hands wrap around her body before hearing returned to her.

"Sakura! Sakura are you okay?"

Kakashi's insistent voice helped her to focus and she nodded once before attempting to get back on her feet.

"Ohhhh, I think I found something better than Konoha secrets but next time I'll get there my dear."

A huge laugh came right from where the attackers face should be and echoed throughout the trees.

" This is just too delicious! What would Sasuke think of his dear wife if he knew the kinds of things that went on in her head. Poor Sasuke. Maybe it's better for him if he stay in his coma. Wouldn't you agree Sakura Uchiha?"

All Sakura could do was watch helplessly as the man cackled one last time and disappeared right before her eyes.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today was definitely one of those "I wish I had a drink for many different reasons" type of days. If there is a justu for mind reading there must be a rewind time jutsu out there somewhere. No? Well fuck…_

A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. Tell me what you think!


	11. Ch 10 Explosion

Ch. 10

Explosions

Sakura immensely regretted ever thinking that she had ever wanted something exciting to happen in her dull life. If she had just accepted her fate like a respectable wife she never would have thought ill of Sasuke's treatment of her…she never would have thought such horrible things. She sure as hell wouldn't have started harboring impure thoughts about her ex-sensei and friend; thoughts that she was considering fully carrying out the more time she spent with him and away from her comatose husband.

She definitely wouldn't be sitting in the Hokage's office… an office which was also bursting with many curious friends. Unfortunately they all "happened" to be called and wanted to know exactly what had happened and why a mysterious assailant had declared Sakura was harboring dark secrets.

Sakura wished with all her heart she could be the type to lie. However, she knew the slightest misinformation in a mission could lead to disaster…so she included EVERYTHING in her report about the confrontation.

Everything damn it.

The meeting hadn't started out so bad since she was finally reunited with Sarada, thanks to Hinata, but as time went on Sakura found herself wanting to sink deeper into the brown leather couch. Naruto poured over the new information and reports on the man who attacked her. The room felt too crowded as it was, but then Ino and her husband Sai pushed through the door. It was nice to see some of her friends together, but she really wished it was under circumstances that didn't involve her personally.

Even worse, Kakashi was lounging in the far corner of the room with his book shoved into his face. She had no clue why he was here, but was thankful he helped her get away from "The Shadow Man" as Naruto dubbed him. It was just awkward for her to see the object of her newfound affections there knowing he was a big part of the riddle the others were trying to solve….

Also that he probably figured out he was too.

"Well, I just don't understand what he meant! As if Forehead of all people would have secrets better than Konoha. Everyone knows how boring she is!" Ino scoffed as she twirled her hair in between a finger.

Ino-Pig had made her way here from the hospital after hearing the news; Kami knows where. She also informed Sakura she had failed her second attempt to break Sasuke's barrier. There had sadly been no progress but she did have an idea she wanted to try as soon as the meeting was over and assured Sakura that it would at least get her into his mind. Sai had tagged along with her for the sake of sating his curiosity. Personally Sakura knew Ino gossiped to him as well and her antics were starting to rub off on her partner.

Hinata was standing by Naurto's side resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. The blonde looked worse for wear and seemed like he was holding himself personally accountable in helping his best friend and village as fast as he could. Which was only wearing him down, silly man.

The last member of their group, Sarada, was fastened to her side as she ran her fingers though her dark locks. Sakura was so happy to see her daughter, especially after the man spoke of her.

"Come on Forehead, spill it! What was your attacker talking about?"

Sakura gave her exasperating childhood friend a look and decided it best not to make up a lie so instead she said nothing at all. Ino huffed and dropped it but Sakura knew from the sharpness in her blue eyes there was going to be a long "girl talk" in her future.

"That information is irrelevant coming from an outsider whose credibility is non-existent. What we need to be focusing on is measures to keep Sakura and Sarada safe." Kakashi finally spoke up after putting his porn away and facing Naruto.

"I know that Kakashi-sensei but what about Sasuke? We've been doing next to nothing to help him and he's been in a coma for almost four days!" Naruto gripped the pen he was holding so hard ink started to leak all over his hand. Hinata took the pen from him and muttered something in his ear that made him visibly relax. She was so good for him it was astounding he hadn't noticed it earlier.

"Ok, first thing's first we assign bodyguards to the girls."

Sakura was on her feet and walking to the front of his desk ready to protest as soon as the words flew out of Naruto's mouth.

"Naruto I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and my daughter. There's no need for this!"

"Sakura be reasonable. If you and Sarada are together there is more of a chance for The Shadow Man to use you no matter how strong you may be! What would you do if he hurt Sarada? No matter your strength he knows exactly how to break you. I'm assigning Sai to take Sarada to a safe place and Kakashi-sensei will watch over you and help you through your investigation."

Sakura narrowed her eyes with each word that fell for Naruto's mouth. How dare he imply she couldn't keep her daughter safe let alone utterly destroy this menace by herself? When it came to Sarada she was the only person in the world who knew everything about her little girl and she would be damn to just hand her over to Sai and expect he would know how to take care of her.

"I said NO Naruto." Sakura said this with dark eyes and a slight growl in her voice. Her vein in her temple was throbbing. Naruto gulped in clear distress. Hinata looked on with worried eyes; knowing what must be done but also sympathizing with a mother's love.

Kakashi took the escalating situation as the perfect time to speak up again. He crossed the room from his small corner and stood right in front of Sakura; blocking her view of the desk. "Enough Sakura." He said softly but with enough force for her to recognize he was done with her attitude. She could see his angular jawline through his mask as he set his teeth in what she referred to as "The Teacher Face". However, she gave less than one fuck about how cute he looked in this moment.

She knew she should back down, but the thought of not seeing her daughter until this fucking idiot was disposed of left her feeling furious and once again helpless to take care of anything in her life. On top of that she had THE REST of the men in her life telling her to back down and let them take care of her like she was just another wall flower in need of such things. It enraged her.

"I will tell you when I have had enough Kakashi Hatake. You two will not take my daughter from me and that's final!" She said this all while poking a finger into said man's chest; adding just enough chakra to push him back with every thrust.

Sarada looked on from the couch. She was a ninja in training and knew that her mother was being illogical. However, just like her mom couldn't give her up she was terrified of the thought of separating from everything that she knew. But, she had to put a brave face on for Mom so Dad could get better and everything would go back to normal.

"Mom, it's ok I'll go with Uncle Sai."

Sakura heard a small voice from behind her and immediately deflated when she saw her tiny, precious girl put on a brave face just so she could feel better about the situation.

"Sakura, this is an order from your Hokage. Please don't make this harder than it has to be." Naruto whispered from his desk. He was hunched over in a pained position, like her distress injured him. Sakura lost the will to even speak in her defense.

"Okay." Sakura stated with a monotone litany. Sarada ran to her as she kneeled to accept her daughter all while muttering encouraging words and "I love you's". After about ten minutes of goodbyes Sai gently pried Sarada off Sakura and took her hand. Sakura stood up and gave Sai a look that conveyed every death possible if he failed his mission.

Being one of few words, Sai nodded his understanding and walked Sarada out of the room.

Sakura knew the image of her daughter's sad face walking away from her would haunt her until she had her back in her arms.

She felt Kakashi's big hand envelop her shoulder in comfort, but she was so not in the mood for it.

"Don't touch me."

He hesitantly took his hand off as she turned around to face him. "Sakura, this is necessary."

Sakura narrowed her eyes once more and knew she had heard lines like that over and over again.

"Should I just say you're right and plaster on a fake smile while I let you lead me around like the good puppet I am? I have to do that with my husband, but I have no obligation to you."

Sakura stomped off and left everyone speechless.

"Sooooo, what the hell was that Kakashi-sensei?" Ino was the only one in the room who didn't care about breaking awkward silences; much to everyone's discomfort.

"I don't know…must be her time of the month. Sorry, gotta run! I left my stove on."

Kakashi vanished in a poof of smoke. Everyone remaining in the office was left dumbfounded. Ino was just dying to get to the bottom of this.

 _The Uchiha Residence_

Sakura Uchiha could be found curled up in her bed; the black and red comforter the only thing preventing an outsider from seeing her red splotchy face and ruby red underwear. Sakura hated to wear clothes to bed because when she was in one she ultimately wanted comfort and sleep.

She had one of Sarada's pink stuffed bears crushed to her chest and some heavy metal music softly playing in the background from the nearby sound system. Sasuke normally hated her taste in music which ranged from classical to heavy so she thought she would finally get some use out of the thing.

After Sakura stomped out of the Hokage's Tower, her every step leaving deep indents due to her uncontrollable state, she went to the park to see if watching children in play would help her calm down at all. It normally did the trick.

All that did was scare some children half to death (she must have looked like the devil himself) and make her even more pissed. She managed to pull a full grown tree out from its roots and throw it in a random direction before leaving to find some food.

Sidenote: Said tree landed on the hospital grounds and scared a bratty med intern taking an unsolicited smoke break.

Needless to say, none of the vendors seemed to be open when she had come around. They closed up shop with terror and ran just as fast as their customers had.

So after a very bad morning and irritating afternoon Sakura gave up and went home sad, pissed, and hungry with just a need to find something to do to take her mind of the day's events.

She knew it was silly, but she just had to go into Sarada's room. However, the hopes that her daughter would be in there reading or playing with her things were dashed when she went in and saw nothing had been touched in almost a week.

Sakura closed her eyes and picked up the first thing she could reach then raced to her bed to shut out the world.

She had been doing an excellent job of it too but she forgot almost completely that she had gained a shadow in the midst of losing everything.

"So when do you think you'll be done with your pity party? I'm getting pretty bored."

Sakura burrowed deeper into her blanket cocoon and ignored the ninja menace at her window. She had hoped Sasuke's traps would have kept him out a little longer but she knew not to hope too hard when It came to Kakashi's intelligence.

She wasn't really mad at him but she was just hurting right now and didn't want to deal with anything at the moment. Although, it seemed Inner Sakura's time of peace was up because Sakura could feel her in her mind like a lion trying to get free.

Her inner wanted to go to Kakashi and continue their little dance from the morning.

Sakura decided the safest thing to do was not move and inch. She realized a long time ago that her Inner was a mental manifestation of all of her most base wants and desires. Her whole life she had denied her very self all in order to be the perfect being to whomever she was trying to impress.

Lately, Sakura felt she had slowly been entering a period in her life where she was done pretending; done with feeling like the person she truly was was not good enough for those around her…and she stopped caring.

People noticed this. People noticed she did less for them, said No more often, and ignored them for personal pursuits. Instead of rejoicing with her in finding herself they had left. Everyone left or she had shut them out to protect herself when they eventually left.

Everyone…except Kakashi.

With this realization she peeked her head out to look at him.

He was lounging on her large bay window in a relaxed position, head resting on the wall and legs splayed out since there was enough room to fit his whole body. Icha Icha Tactics was opened in his right hand but seemed to have been forgotten as he favoured looking straight at her with an apologetic expression. There seemed to be an aura of warmth around him…or it was probably just the setting sun directly behind him…but Sakura was feeling somewhat poetic tonight.

"I'm sorry about what I said. You are nothing like Sasuke." Sakura whispered, but he was able to pick it up, she guessed, because he nodded and went back to his reading.

Sakura sweat dropped at the thought that it was really that easy. Sasuke would have ignored her and brooded for days. Kakashi had just accepted and forgave…and was back to being his usual annoying self. She wished everything about their relationship was that easy.

As she studied him reading she couldn't help but admire.

He had taken off his flak jacket and settled it next to him on the sill. His blue sweater bunched up a little by his stomach to show the skin underneath. As much as Sakura was enjoying the show she had to wonder when he had gotten so comfortable in her presence? Did he always do things like this or did she just start to notice?

Sakura swallowed thickly as her gaze locked in on that piece of exposed flesh.

It would be so easy to get out of her bed, walk over to him in her lace undergarments, because of course a lady should always wear something to make herself feel pretty…for Sakura it was lace bras and panties, and ask him to join her for the night.

It would be so so so easy.

But THAT would definitely be her Inner talking and NOT her right?

Kakashi moved his legs to cross his ankles which raised his shirt up even more exposing some delectable lower ab action.

No…it was definitely her own thoughts. Damn it.

"Kakakasi, pull your shirt down." Sakura said this in the best "no nonsense" mom voice she could muster at the moment.

Said Copy Nin looked up from his book to see what she was talking about and then looked at her with what she could only guess was a devilish grin.

"Why Sakura! I am offended that you would ogle a poor old man like me,"

Sakura looked down immediately before he could see her furious blush. "Don't flatter yourself I was just making it known that untidy attire is the first signs of Alzhiemers grandpa."

"Uh-huh I never pegged you for a pervert Sakura." Which he then promptly evaded the pink teddy bear missile that was thrown at his head.

 **Let's show him who the pervert is!**

Inner Sakura pushed at Sakura's mind so hard she almost got up to do exactly what her inner had shown in her mind.

But, that was just ludicrous! A part of her psyche should never have control of the body's motor capabilities…but what she had in mind did seem very fun.

While she eyed up the hunk of unsuspecting silver headed man candy in front of her she finally felt a piece of her explode.

Sakura was so tired of being Sakura Uchiha: Matriarch of the Uchiha Clan, War Hero, Apprentice of Tsunade, wife of the Great Sasuke Uchiha.

Tonight she just wanted to be Sakura…the girl who made mistakes, was terribly clumsy, had a horrible temper... but loved fiercely for anyone who deserved it.

And didn't she deserve some self-love once in a while? Maybe given to her in the form of the one person who never let her down? Who liked her and continuously chose her just for being the person she was?

Meeting Kakashi's look with a devilish one of her own, Sakura got up from her bed and threw the covers off of her.

"I think this time I want to play a little game."

Kakashi's eyes widened at her red ruby lingerie, her sultry voice, and the sexy sway of her hips as she walked towards him.

"Let's see…we both have read every Icha Icha book there is.

The elite Jonin in her sights sat straight up on her window sill when he realized she wasn't joking.

"We both have an attraction to a person who is utterly forbidden."

He gulped and placed his orange book on his discarded flak vest.

"We both have flirted relentlessly with previously stated person."

Sakura had reached Kakashi's perch and sat right next to him; leaning her chest up against his upper arm and arching an eyebrow as her face loomed closer to his. Her pink bow mouth suddenly veered off course and landed next to his ear.

Sakura whispered, "What do you say we settle the score Ka-ka-shi? Let's find out who the actual pervert is?"

Kakashi could only stare in awe at what his unsure, clumsy friend had become.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I never thought I'd be the type of woman who would get attached to someone while with another. Especially one so explicitly forbidden I have to frantically hide every sinful thought associated with him in order to live respectfully. My obsession with him is so filthy it cannot be expressed in any part of my life._

 _I must keep him close…my most guarded secret in order to keep the name I've made for myself._

 _That is no way to live._

 _And yet, I always find I am knocking at his door with any moment I can spare._

 _I shouldn't want him; it was never supposed to be like this. But, as soon as I see that devilish smirk through his ever present barriers, see him extend his hand to me in supplication… any sane reason or rhyme flees. All I'm left with is the question of why I would ever want to let him go?_

 _And I won't. Not this time._

 _Fuck._


	12. Ch11 Confessions

Ch.11

Confessions

A/N: MATURE CHAPTER (LEMON)

Sakura leaned back from Kakashi to get a sense of where the bold invitation her Inner had pushed landed her. His shocked expression was expected and his inability to form a coherent sentence was a plus, but Sakura had been looking for a blatant "yes" before indulging herself.

"I-I- ummmm y-you…"

The normally stoic, witty ninja was seemingly at a loss for words. Sakura's sexy look slowly dissipated into one of contemplation. Now that her Inner's insistent images weren't assaulting her, Sakura found herself and was a little less sure of this particular method of attack.

Maybe this wasn't the best way to go about this… cheaply offering herself to him like he was a handsome stranger at a bar. She had known him since childhood and grew with him over the years to become life-long friends. Sure… she had his attention, as the man was still blubbering, but Sakura knew she should explain her intentions; especially being who she was and what that entailed.

"Kakashi…stop talking for a second." His strings of illogical words stopped immediately and he just stared; eyes still a little too wide.

"As you know, there is no true love between Sasuke and I. There never was. We just used our friendship and daughter as a way to cement our bonds."

This caught Kakashi's attention and returned him to the man she knew. She could already see his mind working to come to his own conclusions.

"I don't quite understand it myself but ever since you reappeared into my life in that damn hospital room all I can think about is you. Seeing you again made me remember how we used to be and I missed it. I also found myself slowly resenting the life I let Sasuke dictate for me in the name of helping him." Sakura felt her emotions surge at finally unveiling her true self.

"It seems I've also started to think of you as something much more than a best friend. I know it's wrong, especially now what with the circumstances, and I honestly hate that I have these feelings. I thought my resolve was stronger than this." She looked up at his now poker face and had no clue as to what she was getting herself into but she already started so fuck it right? She rushed on.

"And all I want after this day from Hell is for you to hold me and make me forget a Sakura Uchiha even fucking exists. Just please… make me forget everything but how I feel about you."

Once her last words had been spoken, Sakura let the overwhelming emotions flood her and a few tears escaped her eyes.

Kami…she was not that weak little girl anymore!

As soon as she thought that, fingers softly wiped away the offending tears and cupped her cheek to turn her face upwards. She was greeted with a life changing sight.

Kakashi was grinning in his signature style…but sans one dark blue mask!

Sakura let out a little squeak of surprise and looked on in awe as he laughed, showing his perfect white teeth and the full mouth she had been dying to have pressed against her own. His canines were a little longer and sharper than most. It gave him such a predatory look that sent heat straight through her. A little mole on his left side only accentuated his overall good looks.

He had also taken off his hi-ate which made his silver bangs hang over his dark grey, now smoldering, eyes.

Holy fuck was he overwhelming…

"It's not wrong to want more out of a life of servitude even if it was self-inflicted. Sometimes things change, people change…you change. It doesn't mean you don't love them…it just means you finally see underneath the underneath. Like now for example."

The only thing Sakura could do was laugh unexpectedly. Of course Kakashi would be nothing less than fucking Kakashi even when his former student/ now friend admits she wants to fuck his brains into next week! Boy did she ever want this amazing person that kept surprising her at every turn with his sheer unpredictability. The complete opposite of everything she ever knew but still so familiar in other ways.

"I've known for a while about how you felt. I just wasn't sure if it was my imagination so I kept testing you just to be sure."

Sakura visibly tensed at that comment and prepared herself for his inevitable rejection. She was a big girl she could take it.

"Even though this isn't the perfect situation by far… I'm so glad you made the first move so I could finally admit how long I've felt the same."

"Ehhhh… what?"

Kakashi took the hand that was on her cheek and wrapped it around the back of her neck; effectively pulling her into THE greatest kiss of her whole pathetic life. Fireworks, bombs, planetary devastation had nothing on the magnitude of power that was their first kiss.

His lips molded to her own perfectly…the rhythm slow, like testing the waters before diving in fully. It sent waves of warmth down Sakura's body and made her sigh contently at finally having a taste of the forbidden fruit. The electricity that they shared yesterday was nothing compared to this.

Kakashi growled into her mouth and grabbed her hips to maneuver her into a straddle position on his lap. The extra friction between their bodies was enough to make Sakura feel insane. She was already in her underwear and the feel of his clothes touching her most intimate parts felt heavenly.

But not as good as where she wanted to be. She craved having all of her skin touching his…just rolling her face over every part of him to make sure he was really there. She was aching to be one with him in all ways possible. She already knew they were of one mind for years…now it was the time to connect on another level entirely.

And Sakura was so fucking ready.

She already felt herself becoming wet and panting just from his kiss. She had never felt this kind of raw passion with Sasuke. As soon as she thought that, Kakashi deepened the kiss even more and started licking and biting her mouth; asking permission to enter, which Sakura opened up to immediately.

 **Sasuke who?**

Her inner laughed gleefully and Sakura had to concur.

The kiss had turned into something feral as both participants started losing themselves in all the other had to offer. Sakura had her hands in silver hair controlling Kakashi's movement so she could plunder his mouth freely. Kakashi was far from submissive though as he grabbed her hips once more and ground into her with languid motions that made her tear her mouth away and breathe her first fresh breath of air since they started.

They both looked into each other's eyes and saw the blatant need mirrored there. Still being the ever honorable man he was Kakashi had to ask.

"Are you sure you want this? We can stop and forget this ever happened."

She hesitated a moment. Kakashi could almost see her living her life over in her head; almost see the mental images of her as a little girl anxious to please…then a woman stuck in a life of serving others…to now. Her eyes focused back on his face and turned a glorious shade of peridot…the color of resolution.

Sakura answered his questions with another grind of her hips and a searing kiss.

She inhaled their intertwining scents and felt whole for the first time in her whole life.

With nothing more left to say, Kakashi lifted Sakura up and carried her to the bed. It was like the biggest "fuck you" to her husband to have sex with another man in his home, but for once Sakura did not care what Sasuke would think of her. She did not care one bit if her husband came home that second.

Because this bed…this house… had never felt more like hers than in this moment.

Her body and soul had never felt so utterly alive and free.

The lovers crashed onto the bed, a mess of flailing limbs and giggles; mostly hers.

"This is crazy." Kakashi murmured in between kisses he peppered over Sakura's face, throat, and lips.

She only responded with a moan as he sucked on her neck gently to avoid any possible marks. Even caught up in her he was still remembering to take care of her reputation; a fact that did not go unnoticed by the kunoichi. Instead she clung to him as he ravished her sensitive neck, digging her nails into his back every time he nipped her just right.

Kakashi's silver mop started to go lower until his mouth was centered on her chest. He positioned his face just over one of her pert nipples and started licking her bra line back and forth while massaging the other breast. She couldn't help but watch him in blissful fascination. Every move he made set her body afire she didn't know how she could stand it.

"Kakashi please stop teasing. I've waited so long for this. Please." With a look up at her pleading face he just smirked a half smile and acquiesced. In a flash her bra and soaked panties were a small heap on the floor and his wonderful mouth was on her breasts; giving them equal attention as his hand traveled down to play with her wet core.

Sakura saw fucking stars when he slowly dipped a finger into her folds and circled her clit; using her own lubrication to make it feel ten times as good. He let her nipple go with an audible pop and continued his trail ever downwards.

 _Wooooaaahhh where is he going?_

"Kakashi, I've never done that before and I don't think that's particularly sanitary so please…ummmm"

She heard a very male chuckle come from between her legs as he stopped her ramblings with just one long lick of her core from bottom to top.

"Hmmmm. On second thought keep going." Sakura never did anything remotely kinky with Sasuke. She was used to straight laced, plain vanilla sex. As she looked into Kakashi's knowing eyes, she had a feeling that she was going to Hell for more than one reason…but for him it would all be worth it and then some.

Kakashi's wonderful mouth latched back onto her most intimate part and continued his ministrations; licking and sucking and adding a couple fingers to her dripping entrance…slowing pumping them into her until she started uncontrollably moaning and squeezing her eyes shut in concentration. He revved her higher and higher pumping and sucking faster until finally the warmth in her burst and she cried her orgasm out in the form of his name.

"Kakashi! Oh fuck Kakashi… Kakashi."

She said is name like a mantra; over and over until he covered her mouth with his own and kissed her fervently so she could taste herself on his tongue.

She laid there naked and boneless with him on top of her. She was still very much aware that he was fully clothed. That was a problem.

"You must think I'm so selfish. Here you are giving me the time of my life and I haven't even undressed you yet."

He smiled down at her. Something she think she will never get over seeing now that it had been unveiled to her. "Don't worry about me. Tonight is about you and taking your mind off things. I don't mind in the slightest." He emphasized his point by quickly flicking her clit and making her jump at the spark of pleasure it brought her.

"Well two can play it that way Hatake." Sakura giggled as she grabbed and flipped him onto his back. She then proceeded to tug off his sweater and pants all while holding him down to prevent his protests with her monster strength.

When he was down to his cute kunai adorned boxers and a slightly bewildered look Sakura started her own perusal of his body. She started with his face, placing light kisses anywhere she could reach before locking lips with him in a slow but intense kiss. Sakura had to admit his kisses were already becoming an addiction if the only reason she came up for air was because of her lack of it. As she panted to regain her breath she leaned in close so her body was flush against his.

Finally feeling the skin on skin contact she had been craving was more than she could handle for a moment so she just gently caressed the exposed skin of his sides, then arms as she kissed his neck and clung to him for dear life. There was an emotion she couldn't name welling up inside her…she felt half invincible, half scared to death but fully a desirable woman.

How could she not when she had this man underneath her? This normally in control man was falling apart all because of her touch. This feeling was indescribable… she was fully invested in making this night the best of her whole life. She already had a feeling that this was not something to be wasted on shyness. This man knew her in every way possible and she trusted him.

With that thought she looked into his lust filled but still warm eyes and metaphorically threw everything she thought she knew out of her mind.

Sakura started to kiss his chest lower and lower, stopping only to pay some attention to his pecs with some love bites and tracing his washboard abs with her tongue. When she got to his boxer line she decided to give him some of his own medicine by leisurely licking along his waistband and kissing his hip bones. Hearing his low moans while he struggled to keep himself from thrusting into her made her feel so powerful. Slowly Sakura lowered his boxers and out sprang a cock so glorious she almost cried tears of joy.

She had never actually had an opportunity to view male anatomy with sexual appreciation what with Sasuke being a "wham, bam, thank you ma'am" type. She found that she actually really enjoyed running her hands over him, watching him twitch with need. She enjoyed this feeling of control over a man who was the epitome of the word. She made sure he was watching when she made her first long lick from base to head just like he had teased her. Kakashi closed his eyes in bliss.

Sakura then started to bob her head up and down slowly, hollowing her mouth and licking as she found a rhythm. She decided that she really liked giving head and was so thankful for this opportunity to experience more.

Sakura sped up a little and started moaning and rubbing Kakashi's thighs…digging her nails in and leaving red marks in her wake. Everything about this moment was a turning point for her; whenever Ino would talk about giving head she made it seem like a chore. Looking into her lovers intense face and feeling him tremble underneath her was anything but. She could get used to this.

"Sakura…fuck you're amazing."

Oh yes, she could definitely get used to this.

However, she didn't want to make him go just yet. Sakura gave him one last swirl of her tongue before looking into his eyes and crawling up his body. She didn't know what he saw in her but at seeing it he groaned softly under his breath.

"You're beautiful."

Sakura lightly laughed.

"I'm the scary one that everyone calls when they need something done. I'm efficiently terrifying Kakashi…not beautiful."

Kakashi shook his head and pulled her the rest of the way up his body to give her another electrifying kiss that made Sakura grind herself into his lap. The feel of her body entwining with his felt better than she ever imagined though it did leave behind an ache in between her legs so intense she had to do something about it. It physically hurt not to have him inside of her and she wasn't going to waste any more time talking about what she was and wasn't.

She broke the kiss and held Kakashi's face while she rubbed his cock all around her entrance; she wanted to see his face as they joined for the first time.

Slowly, slowly she inched herself onto him and felt her muscles contract the second they found him. The delicious friction was almost too much. When he was completely inside her she had to stop for a second to let herself adjust or she was going to lose it right there. His member constantly twitching wasn't helping either.

Sakura started to rock against him, her chest flush with his, and their eyes locked in the most erotic moment of her whole life.

His cheeks her red and the sweat glistening on his face only served to arouse her even more. She started to bite and kiss his mouth and tried to listen to his mumbles as she fastened the pace… which helped her to control the overwhelming sensations grinding into him was giving her.

She didn't want to fall apart just yet; she wanted this moment to last forever… she put her hands behind his head and held her to him as she moved her hips up and down; finally as close as she would ever be to him. Warmth built higher and higher as she clung to him in desperation. They stayed like that for quite some time; the heat rising to a fever pitch.

"Kakashi I'm going to cum. Fuck…fuck."

Sakura shouted her ecstasy into the air as she felt her world collapse via white hot pleasure. Kakashi prolonging the feeling by slowly pumping up into her just when she thought the feeling was subsiding.

She didn't even realize her eyes closed until she felt a hand wiping away tears that must have escaped during her orgasm.

"That was hands down the best sex I have ever experienced in my life." Sakura hesitantly whispered. She didn't know why she had said it out loud, but for some reason she knew she had to vocalize it. A feeling that special couldn't be overlooked so easily in her mind.

Kakashi smiled at her with that devilish grin of his…something that sent that spark right back into her body…the full effect of it nearly stealing the breath from her very lungs and made her walls close viciously around him.

"Wait…you're still hard?"

Kakashi laughed at her confused expression.

"As I recall, you said you wanted me to make you forget your very existence." Sakura could only look on as his grin was made even more heart stopping by the intense lust that filled his eyes. This made her fully unprepared for being flipped onto her back all while managing to still be deep inside of her. Apparently, the Copy Nin was talented in everything he participated in.

"I let you have your fun, but now it's my turn…and I can guarantee you you'll forget everything but what my name sounds like."

At that, even Inner Sakura swooned and turned into a puddle on the floor of her proverbial mind. All Sakura could do was softly moan her approval and wrap her legs around his hips.

He started slow, pumping his hips in slow circles that made her toes curl with warmth. She watched his dark grey eyes glow with a passion she had never seen him portray. In this moment, she felt like she was seeing the true Kakashi…the one who loved deeply and had a soul that burned just a brightly as her own. True he didn't show it, but years ago he had started to let her behind his walls; so carefully that even she couldn't pinpoint when he had fully let her in. He wasn't much of a talker but he had spent nights on end with her joking and commiserating…and then came back into her life just when she had needed it most.

The warmth between them grew as his thrusts became more forceful. Sakura had to dig her dark green nails into his back to ground herself or she would want to fall straight into his abyss and never look back. She wanted to claw him red with her passion; wanted everyone to see that he was hers and no one else's. She had never felt this much over a man before…

"I love you."

Kakashi paused for only a moment before groaning and continuing his pace. Sakura was so lost in the moment she didn't care about what she had said. She was so lost in his presence and the way he was worshipping her body she couldn't help but say how she felt in the moment.

It was true. Sakura loved Kakashi.

It had taken the obliteration of who she thought she was for her to realize just what she had been missing out on.

And for what? An Uchiha that only cared about rehabilitating his former glory?

"I love you Kakashi."

She said it again, right in the throes of passion, because it felt like the only time she could say it without fear. Kakashi's penetrating gaze showed no aversion to her words and continued to stare at her with the same passion.

Just then his thrusts became erratic as she clenched her legs and arms around him tightly.

"Kami Sakura…"

Kakashi put his forearms on the bed and moved so his knees were right up against her ass. He grabbed the hair at the base of her neck and brought his lips next to her ear. This caused him to hit a spot deep within her.

"I. Love. You."

With every word he thrust deep within her, repeating the words over and over until she was screaming his name. The words and sensation of him thrusting deep inside her was enough to make her explode a third time.

Her walls shook around him so hard he couldn't help but follow her to oblivion.

They stayed like that for some time, trying to relearn how to breathe…to exist. Inner Sakura was already busy planning how to tell Sasuke to fuck off, but Sakura was just…content.

Laying on the bed, holding Kakashi close, bodies still wrapped together, various liquids drying in the wake of their love-making. Sakura was finally completely a wholly content.

"I first knew I loved you six years ago."

Kakashi's deep voice resonated in her head, but for the life of her she could not find the energy to listen.

Instead, Kakashi laughed softly and moved to the side so he could enfold her in his arms. Sakura fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat, a deep voice humming softly, and the fading music of the stereo… finally hearing the lyrics to the song Kakashi always hummed.

Sakura made a mental note to remember to write it down.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I await twilight's presence with bated breath and glossy eyes. For, in the night, no one dares to ask if you have pure intentions._

 _I was once like you, crossed ankles and pink glossed lips. Too defeated to ever question my lot in life; too pure to ever demand my desires on a silver platter._

 _But, I have seen what occurs in the safety of darkness. Lovers and sinners alike frolicking in the starry blanketed sky._

 _My eyes glow with wonder as I dreamed of all the sins I never knew I wanted to partake in. As I waited for twilight's kiss…lips dark red with anticipation; body bared in the moonlight._

 _She took my hand…in the faded sun's glow I shone far brighter in the blackness than morning's light could ever boast._

A/N: Hey all! I hope you liked my first lemon ever. I wrote the short song so there's unfortunately no actual music to it but you can use your imagination. I hope you enjoyed and review if you did!


	13. Ch12 Change

A/N: Hey all! Sorry for such a delay. I had a lot of negative things going on in my personal life that unfortunately put this story on the back burner. But, I'm back and hopefully will be updating like I was before. Thank you for all your support!

Ch.12

Change

Sakura awoke to fingers gently massaging her scalp and a deliciously warm soreness pulsing in between her thighs. She didn't want to open her eyes just yet though… because if these sensations…every memory flashing through her mind…

If it had all been a dream she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"And people say I'm Konoha's Number One Laziest Ninja."

At the sound of Kakashi's soft voice in her ear, Sakura warily opened one eye. She was relieved to see he was lying on his side facing her, fully clothed and not underneath the covers damn it, but giving her a bright smile with his mask pooled around his neck. The sight was enough to make her close said eye and smile.

Honestly, Sakura didn't know how to act. He had showed his face to her, she had professed her love for him mid coitus, and he hadn't run away screaming. He actually said it back; which probably was only due to the heat of the moment. But, he was still here…

That was a good sign right? Did she want it to be a good sign?

"Ummm I hope this doesn't sound really rude, but why are you still here?" Sakura blurted out as she snuggled farther into her covers.

Kakashi gave a small chuckle and a shrug, maybe not really understanding his actions himself, but instead choosing to let his actions speak for him. He continued to massage her tension away.

It was no secret that the Copy Nin was not one for gentle affections or showing people how he truly felt in any situation ever…so what he was doing now was very new territory and kind of set her on edge; even if it did feel glorious.

"We can discuss that later. Right now there is a blonde headache about to arrive at your front door … I'd say in about three seconds." She figured he would use his signature deflection techniques on her and frankly it help ground her to the situation at hand. Something was already tugging at the back of her mind…something she knew was important but she let it go; for now.

 _But…_

Sakura wracked her brain trying to conjure up anything after their mind-blowing sex that may jog her memory. All she could remember was his soothing presence… a haunting lullaby that lulled her right to sleep…a deep voice…words?

Suddenly, reality hit her as she felt her childhood friend's chakra signature and heard the deafening knocks assaulting her eardrums.

"FOREHEAD OPEN UP!"

 _Shit_

Sakura didn't know how she would explain Kakashi being here so early in the morning. Eight in the morning if the clock next to her bed was correct. She looked down at herself to realize she was also completely naked. With a squeak, Sakura shot like a bullet to her cabinets and started frantically throwing clothes in every direction; missing her body entirely as Kakashi looked on in amusement with his hands propped behind his head.

"You forgot I'm your bodyguard until further notice and it would be seen as utterly normal for me to be here with you didn't you?"

Sakura stopped mid-motion, trying to catch herself before the pant leg that was half way up her calf wound its way around her other foot and took her to the ground. She stared at him a little sheepishly before calming down and dressing in a normal fashion.

"I'll go let her in before she tears the hinges off your lovely red door."

Kakashi smiled and winked before placing his mask back in its designated spot and poofing out of the room. Sakura let out the breath she had been holding very slowly before taking her time finding a suitable shirt to go with her black leggings…which happened to be the ones she wore yesterday. Whatever.

Letting Ino see her flitting about like a nervous wreck would do no good for her current predicament. Her friend would sniff her out like a bloodhound if she let herself falter in the slightest. But, she needed time to sort her feelings out damn it!

 **What's there to sort out? We hit the jack pot girl!**

 _Yes, last night was incredible but what about today? I am Sakura Uchiha and I just fucked my former sensei while my husband is comatose._

 **Forget him. Focus on your feelings.**

With a slight sigh Sakura pulled a pink V-neck over her head and decided she could argue with herself later. She had another battle to fight at the moment.

Sakura walked down the hall, not sure if no noise was better than Ino yelling. She said a small prayer under her breath before turning the corner to greet her best friend. She wasn't expecting to get bulldozed the second she walked into the room.

"Sakura I did it! I was able to speak with Sasuke telepathically!"

Ino was jumping up and down, laughing joyously, and taking Sakura along for the ride. Her enthusiasm was contagious. Sakura allowed the man handling from Ino because shouldn't she be thankful her husband was alright? Shouldn't she want to run to the hospital as fast as she could to monitor this new development?

Sakura just let her body go through the motions like normal, plastic smile in place, until Ino let her go and started babbling.

"I knew if I stopped trying to use force and just let him feel my chakra he would stop identifying me as a threat and let me in!"

Ino spoke with a shine in her sapphire eyes, so proud that she made some progress after her repeated failures.

Kakashi stepped into the conversation at that point, saving Sakura from having to form any coherent sentences. "What did he have to report? Have you told Naruto about your breakthrough?"

 _Always the practical one that man._

"Duh Kakashi-sensei. Naruto was the first one I went to. Anyway, Sasuke told me the only way to keep Konoha safe was to remain hidden inside his subconscious. The Uchiha had some MAJOR stuff going on back when the clan was alive and kicking that NO ONE should ever get their hands on. Since he is the only one left who knows of their secrets he has to sit this one out."

Ino scoffed and flipped her ponytail to show her annoyance at remembering his, no doubt, less wordy explanation.

"So I guess it's up to us to save the day." Kakashi grinned in his usual fashion. Both girls sweat dropped at his teacher-esque, go happy attitude…a thing that he always did in rough situations to hide any thoughts he truly had. It actually sort of comforted her in a way though since not even ten hours ago she had seen him in such a different light. The memory of it made her stare at him a little longer than normal which did not go unnoticed by the guest at her side.

"Soooooo if you want you can come with me to the hospital to check on Sasuke. Promise it will be easier this time. Maybe I can mentally connect you to him so you can stop being so worried."

"Ummmm, what do you mean by connect?" Sakura stammered as she looked at the blonde with contained panic.

Ino mistook Sakura's pale face for hesitancy, which was technically right, but she hoped Ino would never clue into what type. She turned to Kakashi with a "help me" look apparent on her face but the man just waved her off with excuses of needing to feed his cat, the liar, as Ino dragged her along.

 _Some bodyguard you are._

She didn't blame him too much though…she wished she could run away right now too. What had transpired the night before was going to need a heavy conversation that they both were not ready to tackle just yet. She knew that because Kakashi would never leave his post unless he was near death…or there was something he desperately wanted to avoid. Since she was very sure she didn't injure him in any way last night she knew exactly why he had left.

Sakura let Ino chatter along while they walked to the hospital; her mind a jumble of thoughts at the dizzying events, good and bad. First thought being Kakashi. No shocker there.

 **Oh yes, you have been a bad girl…Finally.**

Sakura sighed at the mental picture of her Inner still basking in the afterglow of such an incredible night. As much as she wanted to gush and analyze the man's every move with herself, Sakura had to focus on more pressing matters…like how she was going to react to seeing and possibly communicating with Sasuke after so much had happened.

These last four days really had been a turning point for her. Never would she have thought she would risk her perfect façade and definitely never because of affection for someone else.

Kakashi Hatake, no less. The man who was always flitting in and out of her life…and had just flitted right out again…so to speak.

Honestly, it's kind of surprising how fast her feelings for him manifested since she hadn't seen him in so long before recently.

 **JUST manifested? Bitch please!**

 **You've been rambling forever about how miserable you are and now that you have something to look forward to your scared?**

Sakura hesitated at that thought. She hadn't felt so alive in years. Truth be told, she had felt stagnant and it had nothing to do with the lull in ninja work or the motherhood blues. No, she had been feeling so down because she inherently knew something had been missing. Sakura didn't quite know what that  
"something" was. All she knew was that she felt it whenever she was around a certain perverted ninja, even if he HAD only been around for what seemed like a few moments.

 **Call it a woman's intuition.**

 _Perhaps…but that fact doesn't change the fact that I already have prior commitments to unhold._

"Yo forehead, are you listening to anything I'm saying?"

Ino's screeching finally hit Sakura's ears and all she could do was smile sheepishly at Ino's incredulous glare. "Forehead, what is wrong with you today?" The blonde scrunched her forehead in thought and made a show of checking Sakura's appearance for clues.

Sakura's green eyes slightly widened at her friend's scrutiny and prayed there were no visible signs to what was really going on in her life.

 _I should have a huge red A stamped right on my big fucking forehead for what I did._

 **Oh shut up you little martyr!**

Sakura shrugged her shoulders as Ino's intense look died down to one of sympathy. "Poor Forehead, you're going through a lot right now huh? I know if my Sai was in this predicament I'd be a mess! Don't worry we're almost there!"

With a more determined look in her eye, Ino dragged Sakura the rest of the way to the hospital spouting reassurances and Lee sounding phrases about how "love will triumph over any evil" and ridiculous shit like that. Sai and their daughter definitely brought out a more nurturing side of Ino. Sakura didn't know if she should be grateful or envious she never acquired that emotion through her marital bond.

If Ino's words weren't enough to make her vomit, seeing Sasuke in his hospital bed was almost enough to put her over the edge. He looked much better though from the last time she had seen him. His color was normal and his breathing made it seem like he was just taking a casual snooze. It made a small fraction of her stress melt away to see him in a better condition.

Sakura edged closer to her husband and put a timid hand on his own. He even felt warm. His black ensemble still looking pristine and his features softer in slumber. Guilt fully made a home in her heart at the sight of him like this…even if they had fought ferociously just days before she couldn't get the lost little boy that needed protection out of her mind's eye.

"Okay, I'm going to link with him first and then add you to the mix. Don't worry! I won't interfere with your reunion you little minx!"

Ino's wink was enough to make Sakura slightly smile and nod her head in agreement. She could do this! She had years to perfect her poker face when it came to Sasuke so this would be a breeze. Besides, he had finally accepted her powers right before all this shit went down. He would finally open up to her now that she had proven herself to him.

Honestly, she was a little eager to see Sasuke and see if he could help her gather some clues on this masked man. She firmly gripped his hand with her own and waited.

Ino closed her eyes and made the proper hand signals to guide her mind to Sasuke's. Over the years, Pig had perfected her mental justu's to that of her father's caliber and no longer had to transfer her whole mind into another person. In fact, she could talk telepathically to large groups over long distances if she knew their exact location. Sakura was secretly proud of her friend even though she would never let on. Their rivalry was long buried but old habits die hard.

"That's crazy!" Ino started mumbling lowly under her breath and clenching her hands together . This went on for quite some time before Sakura started getting a little worried.

Just then, Ino opened her eyes and exclaimed in frustration. "That silly man and his irrational stubbornness! I've been trying this whole time to reason with him but Nooooo!"

She pointed her finger at the comatose Sasuke and dramatically stated," He won't let me link you to him! Says it "necessary for the plan" or something stupid like that!"

For a split second, Sakura laughed at the situation. Of course Sasuke wouldn't communicate vital information with her. He didn't think she was worthy of knowing his master strategy to defeating this mystery man gunning for his secrets. Did she honestly think one heartfelt kiss from him was proof of his love or acceptance?

Now thinking on it, Sakura re-hashed her memory of the exact moment and remembered his intense, spinning gaze in the glare of his lightning blade just before he extinguished all his powers…the dizziness she had felt thinking it was from attraction.

He used her as a diversionary tactic so he could place them both under a genjustu without the man seeing! Sasuke only kissed her so intensely to play the part of doting husband to his audience while he was concentrating on other things. He had played her to save himself. He had LEFT her to face this man alone all in order to defend his precious Uchiha secrets.

But the real question was…What kind of genjustu did he place on her? Was it still in effect?

Sakura slowly let go of the Uchiha's hand…and with it her guilt.

She gave Ino a few words of goodbye, not really listening to a response as she calmly jumped out of the hospital window and walked brusquely to a place where she could rampage in peace.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today, I cast off the trappings of my own making. I will find out the identity of the Masked Man; not for Sasuke, but for me, my daughter, and my village. I will prove to myself that I am more than what he thinks of me. I am one of the Legendary Ninja that saved the world from total destruction god damn it! My own husband might not think much of me, but my village does and they are depending on me to right the evil happening here._

 _I am Sakura Uchiha. I have conquered my duties and bore a child destined for greatness._

 _However I am formerly Sakura Haruno. I trained under the Slug Princess herself. I gained the respect of all that I have fought with or against._

 _I made a name for myself before I was ever the Matriarch of the Uchiha Clan._

 _I am Sakura…and I will not bow willingly to a man who will never see my worth…_

 _Not anymore._


	14. Ch13 Not A Date

A/N: Hey everyone! I am so glad to be back writing this story… The muse is finally in the house and I actually love how this chapter played out. It was supposed to go very differently but somehow the words morphed into something better Hope you enjoy the extra-long chapter!

Ch.13

Not A Date

 _I am such a fucking idiot._

Sakura was currently in the middle or berating herself as mercilessly as the many dummies she destroyed around Training Grounds Three. The sun was high in the sky and giving the angry kunoichi some added heat aggression to her already raging temper.

She knew that this was the first place "The Shadow Man"…masked man… or whatever they were calling the threat now, had been seen. She shouldn't be out here alone… However, at this stage in the game Sakura was so over the whole thing that she welcomed a furious battle with him. If only to regain some sort of meaning to her quickly deteriorating sense of self.

Truth be told she had been there for quite some time…sitting crossed legged on a tree stump, focused now on whittling a once 15 foot tree into ten wooden kunai with only her bare hands. The intricate work gave her shaking fingers a task and therefore focused her mind to think more freely. With all the practice she had at it, Sakura had gotten quite skilled over the years and decided she would keep said models to give to Sarada to paint and also as a welcome home present of sorts.

But first, she had to make some kind of headway in this muddle of trouble she had found herself in.

 _It's obvious Sasuke has a game plan. He should know that Naruto would put me in charge of eliminating the threat since I was the one who first encountered him…so why is he shutting me out?_

 **It's obvious the jackass doesn't think you're capable! Why are you still trying to give him excuses after what just happened? You and I have known for a while he doesn't care about anything that he doesn't deem capable. We are expendable in his eyes. That's it.**

Green eyes glared harder at the objects in her hands. Part of her knew her Inner was right. Sasuke had always made it clear that he was only putting in just enough effort to make sure his goals became a reality. Sarada was his pride and joy…his wife was the tool he used to make sure his progeny was happy, healthy, and in the position to be used when the time came.

During the pregnancy, Sasuke was the epitome of a doting father to be. He had made sure Sakura was comfortable and carried out any request asked of him without complaint; even getting her late night shrimp tempura and bean paste cravings. Back then, those gestures of love had given her so much hope.

 _Hope…_

 _Hope that was slowly killed by the truth of the situation._

After she birthed their baby girl, she was just another hardship that had to be endured; just another kunai that needed to be maintained in order to work properly for its master. Ask about her day here…give a little affection there…make sure to drop by every once in a while to make sure all facets of the plan are efficiently working in tandem to the master scheme.

Sakura emerged from her musings when she felt a sharp pain in her hand. Some of the once pristine wooden kunai she had painstakingly made were now splinters in her palm. The remaining six were stained red with blood from the small gash she made in an uncovered finger, but somehow it made the kunai look comelier.

 **They remind me of us.**

Sakura lightly snorted. "Sullied but still pretty in a way…" Yes, she supposed they did remind her of her in a sadistic sort of way.

"Yo."

A voice to her left made her look up from the carnage in her hands to confront a different sort of mess, sadly a no less confusing mess. Kakashi was walking up to her, surveying the damage her tantrum had caused no doubt, but managed to do so with a gleam of laughter in his eyes. It cheered her up a little that he found her quirks endearing instead of a nuisance like others.

"If we hurry I think we can raid a supply closet and replace all the practice dummies before someone complains. The tree may be a lost cause though."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his subtle way of getting her mind off things. She didn't know where he had run off to but he came back; he always came back to help her when she needed grounding. Even if he did still seem a bit awkward with her after what happened last night. She could tell by his slight fidget.

Kakashi would be horrified to know that she had cracked the code to most of his emotionally charged gestures a long time ago. Whenever he was nervous he would sidestep slightly back and forth. When he was angry his eyes tightened a tad and he clenched his left hand in a light fist. When he was caught in a lie, trying to lie, or really embarrased he would scratch the back of his head.

 **Yeah…you really just started having feelings for him huh?** Inner Sakura filled her head with gloating and "I Told You So's".

So what if she knew all of that about the things he let show? That was just what happens when you have been around someone for so long right? It's completely normal to have butterflies when thinking about someone that you care for. It's normal to want to feel a connection with someone after so many years of neglect; especially with someone you trust and love. Sex between two people with deep bonds was bound to happen eventually, especially considering the circumstance right?

 **How many times do I have to listen to you say you don't know him at all, this is all so sudden blah blah blah…but then you monologue constantly about all of his quirks, his likes/dislikes, basically everything he is? I knew you were in love with him for far longer than you realize and this hesitation you insist on keeping is just ridiculous!**

"Awwweee, come on Kakashi…be a gentleman and take care of it for me."

Sakura smiled up at her friend turned lover and realized much too late how her sentence could be misconstrued. At the look he was giving her, her heart was frantically trying to restart. Kakashi's normally tired looking eyes held none of the lazy man she had always known. Instead, he had a very masculine, intense look. The age old look of dominance that never seemed to fail at knocking a woman straight on her metaphorical ass.

 _Well shit… Can you blame me for feeling like I do? He's deadly, caring…most of the time… and gorgeous!_

 **Hah! You admit it!**

… _.Shit._

Suddenly, Sakura just wanted to do something out of the norm; bring him close to her, rip that fabric off his face, and indulge herself right in the open. However, she knew he wasn't ready to initiate a situation that would bring up what had happened between them. But damn it… that should include not sending her confusing "I want you" messages via blazing grey eyes!

"We've already established that doing things together is much more fun." The combination of his purring innuendo and those eyes had Sakura scrambling for a response. Instead of saying something equally dirty she wimped out and avoided his gaze…choosing to heal the cut on her hand than make a fool of herself.

 **Smooth girl.**

Kakashi gave her a forced eye smile before crouching to summon Pakun. Said dog appeared in a poof of smoke and a grunt of what she could only assume was annoyance.

"What's up boss?" The little pug always looked so sleepy…just like his owner she supposed. "Gather the boys and start setting up the extra training dummies where the destroyed ones lay. After that, patrol the area on standby in case we get into some trouble later."

Sakura was curious about what he had planned for the day and was also tremendously thankful he was cleaning up her mess. He was always saving her hide. In this case, she'd let it slide.

Pakun nodded his head in the affirmative and let Sakura pet the top of his head in gratitude for helping her out. The little pug left with a bounce in his step after she told him she'd bring him treats and belly rubs the next time she saw him.

"I don't think I've seen Pakun react that positively to anything lately." Kakashi bit back the laugh that formed thinking of the jokes he could get on the old war dog and his puppy eyes towards the Head Medic of Konoha. "Well that's funny. I guess I have that effect on old war veterans." Sakura couldn't help it after the comment he made previously. The blush that covered his ears was an added bonus.

 _Maybe he's not so immune to my charms after all._

"Right…well we have a busy day ahead of us. I just got back from reporting to Naruto and he gave me a list of all locations The Shadow Man has been spotted. It's not much…since most of the spots are probably just reports from paranoid civilians, but it's all that we have for now."

Sakura nodded her head and looked at the scroll he had handed her. As always, his prediction was spot on. She couldn't see any rhyme or reason to the list.

It did concern her though that most of the locations were in populated areas.

"We'll have to hurry if we want to scour every spot before sundown." Kakashi's words popped her out of her thoughts and she followed him to the first marker.

 _Some Time Later…_

"I can't believe this."

Sakura had just about had it with these so called "shadow sightings". The first five were nothing but hidden objects making random human like shapes whenever the wind and sun hit just right. There was nothing of import with the next three sadly. The final location happened to be only a stray cat they had been stalking for the past half hour thinking it was a lead. At least the dogs had fun with that one, but it was the last straw in Sakura's book.

"That's it! I've had enough of these false reports…if I have to hear one more person's silly superstitions I'm going to become a rouge ninja!" She exclaimed this all while trying desperately to wipe off all the dirt, dust, and various items that had settled into her hair after their wild goose chase. The urge to rip the same pink hair right the fuck out was not far off after getting nowhere in her investigation. She needed to find some answers and soon because Sarada was depending on her as well as the entire town.

The only thing that actually bothered her about the list was that a couple of locations were close to the living quarters of elite shinobi or people that were important to the elites. People who would know things about the inner workings of the village…

Sakura had worn the scroll out with all of her chicken scratch, lines, and circles. There had to be some sort of pattern… she just had a weird feeling.

"Kakashi, I don't think we're going to find anything else today…but I really think ANBU should be stationed around the points I circled on the scroll just in case."

Kakashi studied her writing and rolled it back up with a nod. Without even asking to explain her reasoning, he called Pakun back over and told him to inform Naruto of their findings and request ANBU on said spots ASAP. When the pug dashed away and the others had returned to their realms, he turned to her with a hand in his hair and an almost hesitant look.

"So now that that's out of the way…I'm pretty hungry. Do you want to hit a restaurant like old times? My treat."

Sakura had to look away into light of the setting sun so she didn't show him how much his flippant comment meant to her. Her bubblegum hair hid her red face seamlessly in the way she had perfected when young. She had not expected anything to change between them seeing as how he had been avoiding the topic like the plague. But, he was trying in his own odd way to get back to an easier relationship. It meant more to her than it probably should…

But hey, they had broken more than one rule in this odd little dance they had choreographed for themselves…dinner shouldn't be too hard.

"Sure Kakashi. I'm starving!"

After deciding on a small barbeque shop, both were sick of ramen and had been for a while, they started walking to their destination. Sakura discreetly looked down and wished she had the time to put on something less dirty and more flattering, but it's not like this was a date or anything so she had to suffer in silence. She looked over at her companion as she discreetly tried to make herself more presentable…she hoped there wasn't anything left in her hair!

Kakashi, on the other hand, didn't look at all like he had been chasing false leads for the better part of the whole day and that kind of irritated her in some small fashion. How did Sasuke and Kakashi manage to always look so dashing?

 _Probably not the best idea to start thinking of how similar they are._

That statement was so true though... It will never cease to amaze her how she always had a soft spot for mysterious men and impossible relationships. You would think she'd have learned by now…

She looked over again at Kakashi and found he had already been staring at her with one of his undecipherable looks. He quickly stuffed his nose back in his book when she met his eye though.

No…her erratic former sensei was nothing like the brooding Uchiha she thought with a small smile. He acted like he didn't care, but that was just to hide how much he really did. She had to cough to mask the laugh that almost came out at realizing he couldn't possibly be reading when his nose was hitting the pages.

Sakura was never one to push so she really didn't know why he kept people at a distance. However, she was also content to learn anything he was willing to give knowing she would be able to see through his mask, in more ways than one, eventually. It would come out with time like when he told her the full story about Obito and Rin.

She always had been one to wait forever for what she wanted. It was just…sometimes she didn't always know what was best for her; obviously.

They made it to the restaurant in record time since the silence spurred them to walk a little faster than normal. It was silly that they had acquired this weirdness from one romp in the sheets. Sakura just felt like getting the dreaded "talk" over with and going about her business. The vein in her temple was throbbing by the time the young waitress got them seated in a brown leather booth with low lighting in the way back. It felt very private…dare she say intimate? They were handed their menus by said waitress that looked to have just turned sixteen and typically bored with life in general.

"So what can I get'cha lovebirds?"

Kakashi turned bright red and started stammering incoherent ramblings while Sakura almost died on the sip of water she had been drinking.

"No, no you misunderstand. This is not a date! We're just friends going out to eat." Sakura said in between the coughing fit that threatened to take her out. One of the heroes of the last Great War felled by a sip of water…what an end. The uninterested teenage girl looked at them and deadpanned, "Whatever. What do you want to eat?"

Kakashi had the decency to at least recover enough to order some miso soup with eggplant and barbeque pork…which Sakura hurriedly voiced the same. The waitress looked them over one more time while flipping her dark hair, shrugged her shoulders and walked away to put in the orders.

Disbelieving grey eyes met wide emerald green in a silent conversation. It was so weird to not be recognized as very important and iconic shinobi. The younger generation seemed to be forgetting all about the former generation's accomplishments if this girl didn't recognize them at all. Honestly, it was kind of exhilarating to be unknown in her opinion…it eased her burden; at least for the moment. Kakashi's drooping eyes told a different story however. She could read his thoughts loud and clear…

"I'm getting old if this girl doesn't recognize the ex-hokage."

At the look on his face and her own projected thoughts, Sakura couldn't help but burst out laughing. She laughed so hard tears were running down her face…the young waitress in the corner of the room kept rolling her eyes at the older woman's antics. Kakashi couldn't help the small chuckle that came out of him at seeing Sakura so unguarded.

"It's ok grandpa… You did look more intimidating in the Hokage robes!"

The previous tension that had surrounded the whole day seemed to slip from both their shoulders at the surprising encounter. Kakashi seemed more open and relaxed in his body movements which Sakura's keen eye did not miss even through her giggles.

"I'm happy to see you let loose Ms. Uchiha." His small comment brought her out of her childish euphoria and replaced it with a small smile.

"Yes, well I haven't had much to laugh at lately considering my duties and the current circumstances, but I guess I have been having a little more fun now that you're around." Sakura took another sip of water to clear her dry throat as he smiled widely at her. Now that she had seen his face, she could guess better at what was hidden beneath. Inner Sakura was currently a puddle of mush much to her chagrin, but still this feeling was… nice.

"I like this place Kakashi. It's very quaint and homey."

Actually, it was more than nice. It was downright crazy the exhilaration she felt at being alone with him in a secluded place where no one knew them. Normally, they would have been approached by now and joined by numerous shinobi wanting to swap stories. Looking at him now, she felt a little of her former mischievousness emerging beneath the soft smile she gave him. Inner Sakura was also doing her best at keeping her mind free from the guilt she would have normally buried herself in.

"I'm glad you like it. I found it by accident a couple months ago and liked the atmosphere…although the waitress is a new addition." He said this under his breath as said waitress was coming over with their food. She set it down with a rattle and left just as quickly.

 **What service…**

Inner Sakura snickered at the obviously clueless girl and refocused her attention on more important matters…like how Kakashi was slowly pulling his mask down right in front of her.

 _What is he doing? Well I guess we are away from prying eyes…_

Sakura sat there with her food falling off her chopsticks watching his every move. He never took his intense gaze off of her as he started eating with his mask down. It was strangely erotic to see him eat… his mouth moving and his throat swallowing was turning her on so much it was kind of ridiculous…not to mention embarrassing. I mean who does that?

 **Women with love-sick crushes I think.**

… _.Ugggghhhhh_

Halfway through his meal, he stopped for a second to give her a cheeky smirk before saying, "Sakura you've barely touched your food. Is something wrong?" He regrettably had to say it twice before she understood because the shape of his canines in that glorious mouth was making her think naughty thoughts…

Sakura's skin turned a nice shade of pink once she came back to herself, but she was not going to chicken out a second time. Just because he was using his new found power for evil doesn't mean she was going to back down. "Nothing's wrong Kakashi, aside from the fact that I feel like you're trying to seduce me." His quiet laugh made her insides turn to jelly just as much as his predatory smile.

"Now Sakura, remember this is not a date." His wink made her raise a pink eyebrow and snort as she finally started in on her food.

The rest of their meal was eaten in relative silence now that his mask was back in place. A comfortable aura had been reestablished between them. It felt oddly satisfying…

Kakashi the cheapskate had even splurged on dessert for the walk home. His reasoning was he "vaguely" remembered she always saved room for dango…she knew he secretly watched her eat the whole thing so she made a show of deliberately licking her fingers of all the sticky sweet goodness. Actually…back then, he would tease her about her copious eating habits all while watching her lick her fingers in bliss. She would retort that the extra calories helped her deal with his "copious amounts" of bullshit every day. Now, looking at his dark eyes as she sucked the last finger of glaze had her wondering if maybe he used to get her them for more scandalous reasons.

The darkness had fully blanketed the sky while they had been inside the restaurant. The moon and stars were shining brightly in a very pleasing way, or maybe Sakura just thought that because she hadn't felt moved by them for a while; not like she had in her youth. It was calming to be indulging in one of her favorite past times…walking leisurely and gazing at something beautiful.

"Ahhhh I haven't seen you do that in ages."

Sakura turned to see Kakashi giving her a weird look. If she didn't know any better she would say those eyes of his were shining with warmth, but also a little sadness. A look that spoke of the bittersweet… Just as quickly though, it was wiped away and replaced by his usual look of playful boredom.

"Remember when I used to walk you home and you would nag me until I stopped and watched the night sky with you for what felt like forever?"

Sakura giggled sheepishly at her then twenty year old self and kept walking, looping her arm with his as they walked down memory lane.

"Yeah, you would grumble and take out your porn, but you never failed to let me have my way!"

Kakashi gave her an eye smile before turning his head and running his fingers through his endlessly tangled hair. "How could I say no to my favorite ex-pupil?"

She sighed in a halfhearted attempt at indignation, knowing nothing she would say would change the fact that she was his student once upon a time. Kakashi's arm around hers tensed a fraction of an inch as he cleared his throat. It was like he wanted to say something more but couldn't find the words.

Suddenly clouds started forming around the once bright stars and one lone clap of thunder sounded before the onslaught of water began. Both ninja covered their heads and groaned, which only made them laugh as they raced to the Uchiha Complex. While running to the looming gate, Sakura was so caught up in hearing Kakashi's belly laugh she stupidly slipped in a forming puddle and landed butt first in the muddy water. This only made her friend laugh harder at her misfortune.

With a frown and a muddy hand full of chakra enhanced strength she pulled him straight in with her as they rolled each other in the offending mud and giggled like children at their predicament.

The laughter soon died down once they realized how entwined they were, dirty limbs holding the other firmly in a crushing embrace. The half-silver, half-muddy hair drooping into his eyes did nothing to hide the longing heat encompassed there. Sakura held her breathe as Kakashi tenderly wiped the water off her face, paying special attention to her seal, with that soul searching look of his.

"Do you remember the night we stopped seeing each other?" he quietly murmured as his thumb grazed over the purple diamond hidden beneath stray locks of dirty hair.

Sakura nodded as her eyes went wide. Where was he going with this?

 _It was a dark and rainy night like tonight, about six years ago… We were running to my apartment trying to avoid getting to wet. I told him right before we got to there that I had accepted Sasuke's proposal. I had blurted it out because the notion still hadn't hit me as real and I needed to vent. He had stopped his laughing at my continuous almost slips in the rain puddles to congratulate me and then he poofed away. I just believed he didn't want to stand there getting all wet and thought nothing of his abrupt departure._

Sakura couldn't look away from his face inches from hers. His eyes were so expressive in that moment… she almost read the secret that lay there; could almost see underneath the underneath.

As if in a trance, Kakashi whispered. "When you told me you were going to marry Sasuke I panicked. I spent the whole night trying to understand why I felt so angry… we had become such close friends and I should have been happy for you! That was the moment I realized I had foolishly fallen in love with you without even consciously knowing it."

He laughed bitterly under his breath which was carried away by the sound of the thunder rumbling above them. Sakura frantically scrambled for something…anything to say. Both her and her Inner could not fathom a reality where anyone, especially this man, had fallen for someone like her. Sex was one thing… they had needed to let loose some tension and there was an attractive person available.

But, for the famous Copy Ninja to tell her that he was in love with her…

 **Holy Shit.**

"When you told me you were going to marry Sasuke I couldn't stand it. I started taking any mission just to get out of the village. As you know, I did come back for the wedding… I didn't want to hurt your feelings so I showed up and played the part."

 _I remember now… He was actually on time for once in his life and even left his porn at home._

Flashes of images assaulted her senses… how charming he had looked in his dark blue kimono and the soft look he gave her when they danced together. She remembered not being able to find him after the dance and when she started asking around for him Sasuke pulled her to his side the rest of the wedding party until they left for their new home.

 _After the wedding I barely saw Kakashi. Only enough contact to wave at him in passing or a quick hello before he excused himself. Honestly, Sarada told me more about his whereabouts than anything. But ut didn't matter…I was concentrating on being the best wife I could be._

 **You thought he had left you when in actuality…**

 _I had left him._

His deep voice continued even if it sounded more like the words were being ripped out of him by something even he could not defeat. "Even then, I knew I shouldn't feel what I did for you. I decided to distance myself. It had been working perfectly to the point that I thought I was ready. After all the years of skipping out on the team meals, long distance missions, and talking to Sarada when she was around the training grounds I thought it prepared me to face reality. I believed I was ready to come back and be the friend you needed me to be…so I scheduled to have my physical done with you. I selfishly wanted to see you. Then, my curiosity got the better of me; I kept coming around you and not as the friend I should have been… I failed."

Sakura laid there letting the rain wash her clean, unable to do anything but gasp for air at his admonition. This was the most Kakashi had ever talked about himself in the whole time she had known him and she knew it hadn't been easy for him. His unwillingness to look at her now was proof of that.

He slowly got up off of her and extended an hand to help her up. They continued to walk the rest of the way with only the sounds of the storm raging in the back of Sakura's equally uncontrolled mind. Inner Sakura was pushing her to say what she felt say SOMETHING… but her mouth felt like it was cemented shut.

When they reached her house, he stopped just shy of the steps and gave her his signature eye smile… "You should go get cleaned off and head to bed. We'll start fresh tomorrow morning." He lifted his hands up to perform a transportation jutsu.

The vulnerable man he had been a few minutes ago was wiped away from his face. All that remained was the pleasant, closed off shinobi he presented to the world.

But that's what their relationship should be right? What was happening between them wasn't real… it couldn't be real in the world they lived in. She was married…the Uchiha Matriarch and he was the ex-hokage…former sensei. They weren't some unknown couple giggling over a nice dinner and a chance thunderstorm. They were not civilians who may have found tentative love. She was an elite shinobi.

Love didn't exist for someone like her.

 _But…I want it to. I want it to so bad._

"Wait."

Kakashi looked up from his hands just in time to see Sakura's muddy fingers grab him by the arm and fling him into the dark house. She closed the door with a slam and crashed into him.

"I'm sorry… I am not the strong person everyone thinks I am… I caved to Sasuke all those years ago because I am so weak! I am not worth loving! My life's purpose has always been to heal and I committed myself to that cause because I thought no one could ever possibly love someone as useless as me; especially you." She gripped the front of his soaking vest as she went on tip toe to reach his face. "I'm sorry I realized much too late what I felt for you because I was terrified of feeling something for someone so far out of my reach again." At that, she kissed him hard…feeling the softness of his mouth through the cloth that hid him from her.

With a deep growl that made warmth instantly pool in her belly, Kakashi ripped his mask off and slammed her into the wall behind her; grabbing both of her hands and placing them above her head as he ravaged her mouth in the sweetest way. One of the fancy paintings that had been hanging fell off the wall and exploded into a million pieces, but neither cared as they were too busy making passionate mud art with their bodies on the once pristine, white surface.

Sakura moaned loudly once Kakashi reached her neck. His open-mouthed kisses and bites the only thing anchoring her to the ground as she stopped thinking and just let herself feel... And oh did she love the feel of his rock hard erection digging into her, his moans, and the sound of her name.

He was taking over her every sense, all she wanted was to immerse herself in all that he was and make up for lost time.

They started ripping the clothes off each other in a frenzy, desperate to feel more of each other. Sakura wrapped her legs around his bare torso and ground her wetness into his tight abdomen.

"Please Kakashi. I need you inside me right now." She couldn't even wait to get into a bedroom, she was burning for him and knew she would completely fall apart if she didn't have him this very second.

He acquiesced with a low groan, letting her hands fall to his shoulders and grabbing her ass; positioning himself at her opening before ramming into her with his full length. The combination of pain and pleasure left Sakura screaming into his shoulder as he continued to thrust into her like a mad man. In seconds, the walls of her core were already pulsating so hard she saw stars behind her eyelids when she came. He kept thrusting into her over and over that she had no time to prepare for the next… and the next.

Her screams were becoming so loud that Kakashi had to put a hand over her mouth just in case someone heard and came to investigate. This position only further aroused Sakura and she had to fight to hold on to him and not float off in ecstasy.

Luckily though Kakashi tensed and buried his face in her slick neck as he came, also unable to control the low noises that came out of his mouth. They fell in a heap in the floor…holding each other close and relearning how to breathe from the rigorous events.

"First thing in the morning… we are running fifty times around Konoha. We should not be this tired after sex." Sakura wheezed as Kakashi laughed. "Speak for yourself." He got up and carried her to the bathroom. He laid her in the tub then proceeded to turn the hot water on and get the various bottles of soap needed per Sakura's instructions.

They spent quite some time washing and exploring each other's bodies…tracing each line and curve; reminiscing on the scars they had received together and discussing the stories of the ones they weren't. Regrettably abandoning the tepid water to rub each other dry…having an impromptu towel fight that the silver haired menace had cheekily started. She realized that he had finally let down all of his barriers with her, she was seeing the real Kakashi that he had hid from the world his entire adult life…and that meant more to her than she knew how to express. Sakura felt safe, she felt head over heels in love… She felt peaceful.

When they finally were tucked into the blood red comforter, Sakura splayed on Kakashi's side and a leg wrapped firmly around his stomach…his arms enfolding her in warmth while he buried his face in her vanilla scented hair. Sakura Uchiha finally truly knew what it felt like to feel loved.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _At this point, anything that I would write in you would clearly be so mushy that I don't think I could stomach it. I'll sound just like Ino-pig BLEEEEHHHH._

 _I will say this though… I have found love… Me, the weird looking girl with the big ass forehead actually found someone that does more than just tolerate me. I am not a tool anymore. I am a woman with desires and passion and the affection of a man that I honestly know I don't deserve._

 _But, I am here… he is here and I will not punish myself for wanting to be a little selfish for once._

 _Even if this whole thing doesn't work out someday… I have known love._

 _And I will always be grateful for it._


	15. Ch14 Run

A/N: Thank you all so much who are following this story! I also just realized I could actually message people who reviewed me…Sorry I'm a little slow. So if you want me to do that let me know! I love discussing critiques or my thoughts/your thoughts on the story. Anyway… I hope you enjoy this chapter because it's going to get dicey!

Sidenote: I'm sorry for the inconsistent postings! The holidays were tough…I lost a precious pet on top of the usual Holiday craziness. RIP Mr. Fluffy.

Ch.14

Run

"Sakura, wake up!"

Sakura startled awake by a commanding voice as she felt clothes being thrown in a heap next to her on the bed. Kakashi's intense voice breaking the silence left her sleepy mind a bit confused. The last thing she remembered was having a blissful night…Why had he woken her with such force? She tried to snap out of her haze while she sat up but the room was pitch black…her eyes needed a second to adjust.

Then she felt it. Some of Sasuke's traps had been activated…

Sakura threw herself up and quickly dressed in the dark. Kakashi was already fully ready to go in his gear; which honestly made her a bit ashamed of her lackadaisical demeanor. She had gotten too damn soft!

Kakashi's battle stance in front of her showed nothing but strict discipline. There was no sluggishness whatsoever in his lean body. At least she had him to depend on while she got herself together; finding it slightly alarming that the anger she normally felt from feeling inferior to others was replaced by feelings of safety, something that no one else in her life had ever managed.

Now that she was fully alert, she could sense a malevolent presence coming towards them from the front of the house. It unnerved her that the threat seemed to be taking it's time…familiarizing itself with the house and its contents. She had more than enough time to put her clothes on, attach her supplies, and signal to Kakashi that she was ready.

Quietly, the two started down the hallway to meet their late night visitor. They coordinated their positions to minimize any blind spots and watch each other's backs; a drill that had been engrained into them from previous team experiences. Even if it had been years since they needed to do battle together some things could never be forgotten…whether from trained comradery or the bonds that they shared.

When they reached the dark living room Kakashi signaled her to take the left, an order that lessened the inadequacy she had been feeling. He needed her to be at full capacity…he believed in her to cover his side. Sakura squared her shoulders and inched in the direction he had pointed to. She slowly made her way past his broad back…only now able to see the figure hidden behind his tall frame.

Sakura squinted slightly, trying to adjust her eyes to the figure enshrouded in darkness. There was no light hitting it at all. Even the full moon shining through the open window to the left did nothing to illuminate the hunched figure.

Said figure was leaning over one of the many small cabinets decorating the large living room with various photos or decorative pieces. It had an arm extended towards a photo the whole team had taken a couple years after her wedding. It was one of the rare times everyone had a minute to spare... Sai had asked one of the bystanders by Ichiraku to take a picture using his new high-tech camera so he could draw the scene at a later time. He had given a copy to Sakura at her insistence she wanted to fill the Uchiha house with new, better memories. She even hung up the large portrait he made of the photo in a small greenhouse on the grounds. Sakura made a mental note to go spend some time nurturing the poor vegetation she had been neglecting lately.

"What brings you here at such a late hour I wonder? Some people need their beauty rest you know. Not me, of course, but still. " Kakashi's bored voice echoed in the stillness of the scene as Sakura refocused herself yet again…

 _What is wrong with me? Get a grip…CONCENRATE!_

But for some reason, Sakura couldn't stop her eye sight from becoming fuzzy and unclear. She kept her attention on the photo, unblinking, looking at the way her hand was in Sasuke's but her face was upturn towards Kakashi; his smile as bright as her own.

 _How did I not realize._

"Look out!"

The pink haired woman had no time or want to deflect the kunai that was now embedded right into her jugular. Instead, all she could see was the picture frame thrown to the floor… broken on the floor. Her blood spray had drenched the once happy photo in gore and shame…

The last thing she heard before her world went black was a deafening voice in her mind,

"CHEATER. HARLOT. SLUT. BETRAYER. WHORE."

Sakura woke up with a silent cry.

She immediately sat straight up in the bed and grabbed her throat, anxious to heal anything that might have been real.

All she felt was smooth skin and a pulse threatening to rip clean through her, much as the dream kunai had, but no less deadly. Sakura glanced next to her to see Kakashi sleeping peacefully…his handsome face bare and serene in the moonlight.

 _Just a dream…_

The medic took in long, slow breaths and counted to ten, letting the adrenaline dissipate with every exhale. She snuggled back down into Kakashi's warmth letting go of the horrid dream as she inhaled his unique scent. His arms tightened around her in a comforting embrace as she softly kissed his neck.

At her touches, she heard him lightly moan in his sleep and stretch his neck out a little more for her perusal. This made her smile into his skin and apply more pressure with her lips; nipping every now and then to wake him up.

"Mmmmm Sakura, that feels amazing." His deep, sleepy voice made her insides quiver just as easily as the hands that started tracing her back.

 _God I love this man._

She thought this as she traveled up towards his lips; eyes still closed in bliss.

 _Wait, something's not right…_

Normally her inner would have agreed with her or had at least said something to calm her before, but she had not chimed in once since Sakura woke. Her Inner would not miss an opportunity to make pervy comments and suggestions while giving Sakura the push she needed to not lose her nerve.

At that thought, Sakura noticed something else. It was completely silent… there was no chirping cicadas or wind coming into the open window. There was no hum of electricity from the house which she normally had to tune out.

Emerald eyes popped open wide only to find she was staring down into two Sharigan eyes.

"What's the matter Sakura?" Sauske said as he pulled her flush on top of him. "We haven't been able to have alone time lately… Let's take advantage of Sarada's travel mission while we can."

Sakura froze in shock. Her mind was going into overdrive trying to make out what was real and what wasn't. Sasuke was in a coma and Sarada was taken away, right? She had chosen Kakashi and was going to end her façade of a marriage…

Black hair tickled her chin as the Uchiha supported himself on his forearms to leave a trail of kisses on her collarbone; licking and sucking in all the right places.

 _But…no this isn't right._

"Stop!"

Sakura got up on her knees, still straddling a pair of hips while Kakashi stared back at her strangely. His gray eyes full of concern as he looked at her trembling form. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you too far…we just started this relationship and I shouldn't take advantage of the situation."

" _Kakashi, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sasuke…"_

A voice menacing voice in her mind kept chanting her previous and current lover's names over and over while she kept seeing both their attractive faces flicker back and forth right before her wide eyes.

She tightened them shut and put hands over her ears to try and block out the voices screaming in the forefront of her mind.

"CHEATER. HARLOT. SLUT. BETRAYER. WHORE."

The flickering man in front of her began to scream obscenities over and over while she tried desperately to shut it all out. Sakura scrambled off the bed as hands tried to grab her but missed.

She hit the wood floor hard and tried to cover her vitals as a hooded figure leaned his head over the bed she had just come off of. A lone tear raced down her face as a sharp kunai embedded itself into her jugular once more.

 **Sakura! I'm here! SNAP OUT OF IT.**

As if underwater, Sakura could barely hear the screaming of her other self. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think over the indescribable pain that engulfed her. She opened her eyes into slits and could barely make out a man on top of her…pushing her into the bed with hands around her throat.

There was no way to move…

 _Kakashi!_

If only she could move to see if he was even still alive! However, her whole body felt like fire was searing through it and she felt she was going to pass out from lack of air any minute now…

 **Sakura you have to listen to me! The Shadow Man has complete control of you, but he has no clue I exist. Let me take over! Let me steer just this once and I can save us…Please!**

Sakura felt her vision spotting as the man above her laughed.

"I can't crack that Uchiha just yet, but once I take care of you he will have no choice but to wake up and take care of Sarada. Then his eyes will be MINE!"

Sakura wracked her brain trying to figure out what her Inner meant by letting her take control. The only time that had ever happened was during the Chunin exams with Ino…but, wait…

Hadn't her Inner pushed her to let go with Kakashi?

 _Let go…_

Sakura closed her eyes and let herself drift away…

Kakashi woke up to the sound of crazed laughter and words that left him dying to know if Sakura was okay. He found he could not move…but he had been moved off Sakura's bed and stashed in the corner of the room; closest to the door leading out. He willed his body to do something, anything…but all he could manage was moving his eyeballs just enough to see the alarming sight on the bed.

The Shadow Man was on top of his rosette partner…strangling the life out of her while she lay barely squirming under the black comforter. He did not know if it was the moon's reflection or something in him that snapped, but all he could see was red.

Kakashi threw himself around in his mind's eye. He fought and screamed and cried out Sakura's name for what felt like hours. No amount of concentration could dispel the justu that was placed on him. He was fixated, frozen in place.

 _Release… Release! Shit…_

He would not lose her like this! Not when they finally had found each other…

Kakashi's thoughts turned to his former student and all times they had shared. The reasons his affection for her turned from acquaintance to friendship, to yearning…to disgust…back to yearning, then finally to acceptance. He realized long ago how alike they were in many ways; most especially in their specific solitudes…in their loneliness.

Kakashi had wanted so badly to make her shed the mask on her face, ironically, even if it was only just with him because he knew how crippling hiding your true self could be. In fact, he started to prefer that his closest friend opened up to him only…

Sakura didn't deserve what the war had done to her and she sure as hell didn't deserve what Sasuke put her through after. _And what can I do for her now? All that talk of loving her and I can't even save her when it counts._

At that, he saw her become still. Her hand fell motionless over the bed with a limpness that took the breath out of his very lungs.

 _No!_

"No, Sakura!", the Copy Nin managed to whisper two small words, but it was enough to spur him on with vigor. Kakashi fought his deadened limbs, using every ounce of his strength and then some to pull his trembling body forward…just enough to see Sakura's blank face. The hooded man made a move to get up off the bed when he saw Kakashi on the floor panting at his progress. He made a gesture at the medic and mocked…

"Ahhhh, Kakashi! Just what I expected from an elite ninja like you! However, I am surprised at how weak the Uchiha's wife was… for being a student of Tsunade's I expected much more. Especially since she had enough balls to cheat on the last Uchiha. Pi-,"

A hand shot out and grabbed the man by his throat.

" **How dare you speak of things you know nothing about! You may have read our mind, but you have no idea what it all means or how we feel…CHHHAAAA!"** The once lifeless female was looking quite exuberant for someone who was supposed to be dead. Sakura's voice had also taken on a deep echo as she spoke right into her attacker's hidden face.

"H-How is this possible. You were under my genjustu! You are too weak to break through!", the Shadow Man sputtered all while gasping for breath; which only made Sakura squeeze tighter. Something was off about her though…her eyes seemed darker than normal. There was a look of sadism and chaos in the depths of her orbs as well. Almost as if capturing this man was the ultimate pleasure and she was going to enjoy hurting him immensely.

" **Your first mistake was not realizing there is more than meets the eye when it comes to Sakura. True, she is under the genjustu… but I am not…and I intend to give you back your treatment tenfold!"**

The Shadow Man couldn't move an inch as the petite woman's fingers started closing with crushing force. His legs dangled as she stood up on the bed and lifted him above her head. Kakashi found the more force Sakura applied the more he could move his extremities. He inched his fingers up and sluggishly moved them in the correct positions.

"Release."

There was a small pop in his ears, but otherwise Kakashi could move just fine. In an instant, he was at Sakura's side with a kunai propped against the ribcage of the perpetrator. To his surprise though, Sakura growled menacingly at him and shot a dirty look in his direction.

" **Don't butt in. He's MINE! No one threatens me or my loved ones and gets away with it."**

"Sakura I know you are angry, but we need him alive for questioning. Let's take him to the Interrogation Squad and let them sort out the problem. We can go get Sarada and be done with this whole mess."

With the mention of her daughter, Sakura softened a little but that soon changed when the man tried to kick her while she was distracted. Snarling, Sakura threw the man through the wall…two…no… three walls before they heard a sickening crack as his back of his head hit the Uchiha remembrance fountain 500 yards from the position he was thrown.

" **Not so tough without all your parlor tricks, CHAAA!"**

Sakura held her fist up and slapped her bicep a couple times before turning to him and giving him a toothy grin. **"So what do ya say handsome, care for Round 2?"**

Kakashi could only stare in disbelief at the pink spitfire before letting out a chuckle and grabbing her in a tight hug. He couldn't believe he thought he would lose her just five minutes before. She snuggled into his chest and breathed in deep.

However, as life always seemed to screw him in the most magnificent ways, the Kunoichi in his arms dropped to her knees as her chakra signature completely disappeared from her body.

"Sakura? SAKURA!"

He laid her on the bed. Checking her for any kind of vital sign…her heartbeat was faint but still there! Kakashi gently pulled her up into his arms and was about to use a teleportation justu when the door, which oddly enough was fine, slammed open and in strode a face he hadn't seen in a while. Also, through the holes in the walls he could see ANBU hauling the masked man up and vanishing into the night, but that was only slightly registering as a pair of red and purple eyes scrutinized his own.

"I woke up as soon as Sakura's tracking jutsu disappeared. What has happened to my wife?"

All Kakashi could do was repeat the previous events on auto-pilot and watch as Sasuke took Sakura out of his arms and out of his reach once again.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _My nightmare turned fairy tale is at an end it seems…_

 _Where will the sword fall I wonder?_


	16. Ch15 The Truth

A/N: I just wanted to reiterate how much your comments and follows mean to me! Everyone has been very supportive of this story and I truly feel the love. I try to portray Sakura as how I feel any woman who has been left alone for so long would become. On top of having such a fiery attitude, I just can't see her being happy with the life the anime Boruto has her living…hence how my story started forming and my love for KakaSaku. Enjoy the chapter!

Ch.15

The Truth

Kakashi slouched in a plastic, hard backed chair listening to the steady beats of the heart monitor attached to Sakura's pale frame. The stench of bleach and various cleaning products were threatening to burn through the last of his wire-thin patience, but he couldn't run for the hills just yet...there was a furious Uchiha to deal with.

 _Well, this night definitely had its highs and lows..._

Furious was an understatement; the normally silent man was spewing venom to anyone foolish enough to approach him. The nursing staff had all run as fast as their stocking legs would carry them the millisecond Sakura was stable. Apparently, like the first victim, she just needed time to recover the chakra that had been drained after the Shadow Man's jutsu demolished all her chakra pathways.

To be frank, he was almost sad that Tsunade left so long ago on a quest to travel and enjoy the rest of her years.

The Slug Princess waved goodbye to her loved ones the second she believed the village was left in good hands. No one protested too much and said their farewells. Sakura was the first to wish her mentor the best; perhaps understanding more than anyone the need for Tsunade to think of herself for once.

Shizune and Ton Ton left with her; promising to be back once the inevitable occurred. Her loyalty and perhaps love even more evident after the events of the war. Kakashi couldn't begrudge them happiness, but Tsunade would definitely have put the Uchiha brat in his place…

"Thank you for your assistance with my little problem Kakashi-sensei. You helped Sakura put that man in our custody and protected her while I couldn't. However, I see no point in you being here now. I will take over from here." Sasuke said this over his shoulder while he stood by the bed in a possessive stance.

 _Sigh… I think tonight has been the most action that brat's mouth has had in a while._

It was kind of funny that he had never thought of Sakura as a kid like he did her companions, but he reasoned that she had always been more mature…

If only to make himself feel a little less like the pervert everyone believed him to be.

"I'm here to make sure Sakura is ok. I wouldn't be much of a bodyguard or friend if I left before my mission was a success. Wouldn't you agree?"

All Kakashi got for his more than thoughtful retort was _hmmmm_ and additional brooding silence. The guy had already tried to verbally attack him the second he came through the door of the hospital room, but Kakashi would have none of it; using his usual evasive tactics until the berating subsided. Sasuke would just have to take out his foul mood elsewhere. It was also imperative Kakashi keep his temper as well so as not to tip off the perceptive man.

Though it killed him to see Sasuke so concerned about Sakura when he knew for a fact he couldn't have cared less two weeks ago. Honestly, the Copy Nin had to force himself to not push his lover's husband out the window and take his place. Just the thought of her made his hands twitch in an alarming manner.

 _What a fucking mess I'm in._

In all honesty, one of them should go see how the Interrogation Squad was treating their new found playmate. It was very concerning that even when so thoroughly beaten the man was able to still keep his face hidden with whatever jutsu or trick that was in place. Sakura had nearly cracked his skull in two from the brute force she had used to throw him, Kakashi had heard the sickening thud, but from what he could remember there was no visual representation of that fact.

Kakashi was very eager to solve that little mystery and interested in learning more about the perp, but even more curious than that was the simple fact that Sasuke seemed to not care in the slightest. A madman hell bent on manipulating Uchiha secrets was in custody and the former last Uchiha was spending crucial interrogation time chasing away anyone who came within touching distance of his, usually forgotten, wife. It felt a little cruel thinking in that way, but it didn't make it any less true. That point was one of the reasons Kakashi gave into the feelings he had been fighting for so long.

No one was happy with the way things were now; perhaps not even Sasuke himself.

"Tell me Kakashi, have you seen Sakura acting strange lately?"

 _First name basis now are we?_

"Besides her constant mood swings and anger issues? Not really." The "tch" that came from the lowered face was too close to a laugh for his comfort. He wasn't in the mood to commiserate with the opponent; so to speak.

"I want Ino to do a full scan on Sakura's psyche. She's unstable and I have noticed her talking to herself when she thinks no one is around…her aura slightly changes sometimes as well."

Kakashi thought back to a couple hours ago when she was aggressively man-handling the enemy almost maliciously. The uncharacteristic chaos that seeped from her was too distinct to be ignored on top of her referring to herself dually.

Sasuke touched Sakura's purple seal with a probing finger. "In any case, this must be rectified. The tracking jutsu I planted in her mind before I went under cannot be redone until she wakes up."

 _Ahhhh so that's what this is about._

"Let me get this straight… You only want to help Sakura so you can continue to keep tabs on her?" The look the other man shot the elite was half calculating, half arrogant.

"Sakura dedicated her life to me and my goals. She is mine to do with as I see fit and always will be. You are overstepping your bounds Kakashi."

The tightening of his leather gloves seemed deafening for a moment before the rhythm of Sakura's heart came back into his ears. It became crystal clear as the pieces clicked into place. Sakura had denied every single one of Sasuke's marriage proposals and then one day gave in out of nowhere. Before every journey out of the village, Sasuke would poke Sakura on the forehead when leaving. Whenever he saw it, the Copy Nin thought it was just a weird form of endearment…but now seeing him with one finger on Sakura's seal, frown deepening the more concentration he used…the truth was clear. That was no tracking jutsu; Sasuke was making sure his goals were fulfilled no matter what…even at the risk of a dear friend's happiness.

Kakashi forced himself to calm and appear the epitome of boredom as he flashed an eye-smile and popped Icha Icha out of his back pocket. He honestly could not think of a time where he'd ever been more disgusted.

 _Some Time Later…_

The time passed slow as Kakashi thought of all the different methods of death he could inflict on the bastard in front of him with the various items in the room. He had to tell Sakura the truth before the Uchiha could plant the jutsu in her mind again, but the man would not budge from his post. No matter how many times he casually suggest Sasuke go get some air or food or anything…he would just "Tch" and stay rooted to the spot. Probably determined to be the first one to "welcome" Sakura back to the world and straight into his arms.

Honestly, it was nothing short of a miracle that she was able to realize her feelings for him while under it. It would take someone with unheard of will power to withstand an Uchiha strength jutsu…

Unfortunately, the last member of Team 7 decided to barge through the hospital door the very instant the silver-haired man moved to carry out a very satisfying assassination via bed pan.

"I came as fast as I could! Damn what a night huh!" Naruto flashed the men a hundred watt smile before clasping Sasuke's shoulder and grabbing Sakura's hand gently. "I knew she could do it. Our cherry blossom once again beats the odds."

In natural fashion, Sasuke shook the intrusion off and continued his vigil while Naruto laughed at his friend's aversion to casual touch. As usual, the noise of the oblivious Hokage was enough to get Sakura to stir; just slightly. Her waking was slow at first, fingers wrapping around Naruto's larger hand…a light shudder, before her eyes popped open to show the green orbs that had been hidden for hours.

She tried to take in the scene in front of her with a spoonful of sugar. Her boys had all crowded around the small bed with looks of varying degrees of relief. Kakashi noted there was not a trace of neither sleepiness nor the vehemence she had shown during the prior fight.

The attention made Sakura's pale eyebrow twitch with annoyance. She was fine damn it! Aside from some redness on her neck from the aggressive choking, and the famous Naruto grip squeezing the life out her fingers, she actually felt pretty good.

Although…she couldn't really remember what had occurred after her black out. Sasuke was hovering over her with a bored expression so she guessed that everything at least ended in their favor. Inner Sakura would probably be silent for quite a while too; seeing as how it has been over a decade since she had taken the reins. She must be exhausted.

 _When did I start thinking of my Inner like a separate entity?_

"I'm not going to croak just yet guys. Give me a little room!" Her throat was dry, but her words came out strong and got the point across. Naruto smiled once more and gave her sore hand a reprieve from his bruising grasp.

Now, she could focus. _Kakashi…_

He had walked away to the window, his slouching back the only thing she could see, but still it made her so happy to see that he wasn't hurt. Not knowing if he was alive or dead those few moments were torture.

His gloved hand was gripping Icha Icha Tactics like a life line while the other seemed to be glued to the window pane. She gathered it must have been hard for him to see Sasuke so soon after their confessions. Sakura was a little anxious herself to face her husband.

The dark haired man's eyes narrowed imperceptibly at the way Sakura's face subtly lit up when she saw the Copy Nin. And so the silence stretched on, almost uncomfortably, as she stared at an interesting dirt mark on the floor while waiting for someone to break.

"Oh! By the way Sensei, we are needed to assist the Interrogation Squad with the Shadow Man. Apparently he's a tough nut to crack." The blonde man managed to sober up and remember his initial reason for coming. Silver hair waved once as an acceptance. He turned from the window and walked past Sasuke to pat Sakura on the head in that annoying way of his. Before Sakura could even grumble at the gesture, the man was gone.

"You come over too once you're done here Teme. I'm sure we need all the help we can get!"

Naruto banged the door shut with a "Bye Sakura!"

 _Ugh, that man child is our Hokage…_ though his antics always managed to put a smile on her face; a smile that quickly faded from her face as she looked upon her husband.

Sakura could not understand why she felt absolutely nothing as she gazed upon his handsome face. Shouldn't there be some kind of relief in her heart that has was safe? If anything she hoped to god that he would see she was okay and leave so she didn't have to be around him any longer.

 _I'm acting like my inner…what's going on here?_

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke went to put a finger on her forehead, but for some reason Sakura recoiled from his touch. The urge to rip out the needles attached to her and run straight to Kakashi was so strong she had to hold the iron bars on the side of her bed for a distraction.

But…

She couldn't let Sasuke know she had realized her love for someone else while he was gone; not yet. There were loose ends that needed to be tidied up before that discussion. Sarada had to be safe, she had to find somewhere else to live, she had to actually speak to Kakashi and see where he wanted this relationship to go before she even thought of turning her daughter's world upside down.

Just because she was in love did not mean she wasn't still a mother. So many things needed to be done and so many things were uncertain, but the one thing she did know as an absolute truth is she was leaving Sasuke and not looking back.

 _I just have to play the part until that time…_

Sakura looked up at him with an apologetic smile. "Sorry Sasuke. I'm still a little shook up from last night. I'm glad you're okay."

Sasuke nodded and watched her with intense eyes.

 _How did that look ever make me swoon once upon a time?_

The plastic smile worked though as Sasuke turned towards the door; satisfied that his wife was fine, at least for the time being.

"Naruto and Kakashi already informed me of the events leading to the capture of "The Shadow Man". I'll be back when the interrogation is complete. We will talk then."

She nodded as he walked out of her room.

Satisfied that she was alone for the time being, Sakura slid back down into the covers for some more sleep. She was feeling a bit tired after the tense reunion with Sasuke and just wanted to close her eyes for a minute before medically releasing herself. Having the title "Head Medic" under her belt did come with some perks.

Pink locks hit the pillow as Sakura tried to find a comfortable position. After some fidgeting Sakura sighed as she found the sweet spot and closed her eyes.

Then she felt it…

Green eyes widened as she grabbed a piece of paper from the back of her neck.

It was a small page torn of out an Icha Icha book with words written in hasty scrawl.

 _Sasuke_

 _Liar_

 _Training Grounds 3_

 _Two hours_

Without hesitation, Sakura used a small fire jutsu on the paper and headed to her office, determined to find a new set of clothes. She was so not confronting what felt like a life changing moment with her ass hanging out of a hospital gown.

 _Deep In The Depths of Konoha_

"Alright sweetie, this is the last time I'm asking nicely. Please drop your jutsu and I won't have to throw your ass in Level One solitary confinement for the next fifty years."

Ino was getting tired of this shit.

All she wanted was Sai and herself to be home for their baby Inoji before he woke up and left for the day. She was going insane trying to play the good guy to wheedle information out of the prisoner.

The stained brown walls and pitiful whines of the other criminals were also starting to get on her last nerve. Not to mention the irritating run around the newest was giving her.

"Ahhh, but I am so enjoying your company and I get the feeling the party will be over the second I do so. No, I think I'll keep this ace up my sleeve." The pleasant voice cajoled to her like they were best friends enjoying a nice chat over tea.

The Shadow Man was heavily strapped to a large metal table equipped to handle even Sakura's immense strength. Each of his fingers had been broken to ensure no hand sign usage and a blindfold left the man completely helpless.

She had already tried getting into his mind, but much like with Sasuke the mental barrier was just too strong. The blonde didn't dare to touch him after reading the reports on his abilities so they were at an impasse…for now. However, other methods could always be applied if needed…the thought breezed through Ino's frazzled mind like a refreshing breeze which made her calm down.

Besides, Naruto was already on the way with Kakashi in tow to relieve her for a while so she might as well let off some steam before they arrived.

Other ninja claimed that Ibiki recognized the sweet flower girl had a mean streak in her a mile long when it came to her enemies. It was one of the main reasons he retired and left the Squad in her very capable hands. No one knew how they got the information, but at least it was correct.

Like flipping a switch off, Ino's warm blue eyes instantly turned to ice as she leaned in close to the man's hood.

"Let's kick this party up a notch then shall we?"

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I have no clue what is going on, but I'm nothing but determined to get to the bottom of this. I trust Kakashi to the fullest._

 _Although, It does feel weird to be flying solo in my head for the first time in years, but there's nothing I can do until my Inner presents herself again._

 _I'd never thought I'd actually miss that annoying manifestation…but weirder things have happened._

 _I need to believe in myself, believe in my gut feeling for once, and stop relying on the strength some presence gives me…_

 _and that's exactly what I'm going to do._


End file.
